Just A Walk In The Park
by darren-fricking-criss
Summary: A Darren/You Fanfiction... lots of teasing and a lovable story that starts with some coffee... ;)
1. Part 1 - The Coffee Spillage

**Author's note: Hiii Rachel here! So this is my first fic and I hope you like it! Darren's a huge inspiration to me and I just had to write one about him! Please review, it would mean a lot, so I know if I should write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... even if I wished I did ;) The name was inspired by the song Walk in the Park by Charity Vance! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

You've just bought coffee from your favourite coffee shop right by your house and you decide to walk through the park on your back home.

You start blasting your favourite Darren song into your ear as you're walking down the path drinking your coffee.

The song just got to the chorus and in your head you're singing and dancing along to it when you suddenly bump into someone and accidentally spill all of your coffee over the both of you.

You're both in a fluster and you keep apologizing…

'Oh my god! I'm so sorry … erm I live just up the road if you want to come in so we can get cleaned up, I feel really bad for all this, sorry!?' You say and suddenly realise how creepy that sounded, 'I didn't mean for that to sound weird,' you laugh and apologise again.

He looks up and you realise who you've been talking to…Darren, he was standing right infront of you and you just spilt coffee over him! You didn't want to freak out so you went along with it,

'Erm yeah that'd be nice but stop apologising so much, it wasn't your fault!' He tells me with a laugh and a goofy smile on his face.

So you both start walking back to your place… you start talking about the silliest things and laugh at what had just happened,

'I'm Darren by the way,' he says with his hand out.

'Oh, hi I'm (Y/N), it's really nice to meet you, I wish they could be in better circumstances though,' You take his hand and shake it but look to the floor as you feel embarrassed all of a sudden about the situation you're in.

'Hey,' he says pushing my chin up gently with his hand, 'don't worry about it I'm fine! And I think you're pretty awesome just letting me come to yours! Thank you that was really nice of you by the way!' Darren was looking straight into your eyes as he said that and you can't help blushing again as you hide your face away in your scarf.

You carry on walking to your place and you decide you have to tell him how much of a fan you are,

'Darren I just have to say that I'm actually a really big fan of yours… and honestly you're my favourite in Glee and Starkid,' you add with a cheeky smirk on your face.

Darren just laughs and looks at you but before he can say anything you cut in,

'Oh god I'm sorry I bet I just totally freaked you out!' you say biting your lip.

'Stop apologising! Honestly meeting you has really brightened my day,' he replies smiling, 'I'm actually kind of glad you spilt coffee on me!'

'Well it was my pleasure spilling coffee on you!' you wink at him which makes him laugh again, 'Oh here's my place, come on up… and sorry about the mess I wasn't really expecting any celebrities to EVER come in my house!'

You're both walking up the stairs to your apartment and Darren grabs your hand and races you to the top, which surprises you as you both laugh in a bundle at the top of the staircase. You both get up,

'Make yourself at home,' you say as you go grab some cleaning things.

When you come back you see Darren's found your guitar from the corner of the room and he's singing along to teenage dream quietly on the sofa. You walk in smiling and start singing along with him when you sit down.

Darren laughs and starts blasting out the chorus with you as you get up and dance, not having a care in the world. You sit back down and let Darren finish the song. He finishes the song in a really dramatic way which makes you laugh,

'You have a really beautiful laugh,' Darren says suddenly and you don't know what to make of it,

_Did he just compliment you? What should I say back!_

'Erm, thanks err… you have an amazing voice by the way!' You laugh nervously realising you sounded like a complete idiot.

Darren just laughs and carries on looking at my ever-blushing face again.

'I'm sorry, I kinda freaked I'm not used to getting compliments, I don't really..erm.. I'm not really the kind of person that gets complimented,' you say looking down at your hands.

There was a silence and you didn't know what to do, then Darren grabs both your hands and holds them in his, he bends his head trying to look into your eyes. Slowly you look back at him,

'You should start believing in yourself more, you're really the sweetest and funniest girl I've met!' he says and you're taken aback.

_Darren was being super nice and adorable to you, this was even better than you thought it would be, you've never felt this way for anyone before and it felt really great!_

Your funny side comes out again as you try to hide some of your embarrassment, 'Well I do try!' you say sarcastically while laughing, Darren's face lights up as you both stare at eachother.

_He has the most amazing hazel coloured eyes…and that hair, it was just so tempting to push it out of his eyes and-_

'So erm let's get you cleaned up shall we?! You've been sat it that coffee stained shirt for a while, I haven't been a very good host have I?' you suddenly say with a hesitant laugh as you realise what you were just thinking.

Darren seems to snap out the trance as well as he stands up gives you his shirt,

'You've been the perfect host! You let me play your guitar…well I kind of stole it for a little while,' he laughs as if he was feeling a bit embarrassed about what had just happened between us, 'this has been the perfect end to my day!'

You smile to yourself as you put the shirt in your washing machine, then you have a thought,

_Wow! He is really as perfect as everyone says….too bad this won't happen again!_

You sit back down and start talking with Darren about anything and everything, there's never a moment of silence and he even laughs at your really cheesy jokes! By the time you finish talking the shirt is cleaned and had been for a while.

_Looks like that's my dream day over…._

You think as you hand back the shirt, you start talking as he puts it on over his t-shirt,

'Thanks for being so patient…and for laughing at all my bad jokes!'

He laughs yet again, which makes you smile and says 'No problem, I truly did have an awesome time, this is the most fun I've had in a while!'

'Well I doubt that but thanks!' you say as you laugh.

'No I'm being serious! I've just been working so hard lately it's nice to just have a night off' Darren replies.

'I guess this is it, sorry again for the coffee spillage earlier, but I was listening to your music sooo I guess it's kinda your fault. You write amazing music and it distracts people!' You tease him as you walk over to your door.

Darren smiles, 'Oh well I'm sorry, maybe I should…just…give up music,' he winks at me as you elbow him in the stomach and laugh, but then Darren makes a sad puppy dog face,

'Hey I'm sorry,' Darren looked so sad even though you know he was joking.

'Haha, it's okay! You really need to stop apologising so much, you don't need to, silly!' Darren smiles at you.

'Anyway I should get going, thanks for the best day ever!' he pulls you in for a for a hug, and you savour this moment because you know its not ever going to happen again.

You open the door for him and watch as he walks back down the stairs. Once he's gone you walk over and lie down on the sofa…

_Darren was just in your house and he complimented you and hugged you! …. And you just let him go._

You suddenly feel like there's a big hole missing inside of you.

You start clearing up when there's a knock at your door, you wonder who it could be because you weren't expecting anyone.

You open the door and Darren was standing there soaking wet.


	2. Part 2 - Food Fight!

**Author's note: Hi again! Soo this is chapter 2! I just want to thank you all for the great response i've had to this! This next chapter has A LOT of teasing in it so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... even if I wished I did ;) The name was inspired by the song Walk in the Park by Charity Vance! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

'Darren, what are you doing here and why are you soaking wet?! You must be freezing!' You say as you beckon him in while taking his jacket off.

'(Y/N), I've been standing outside your place ever since I left and then it started raining and I didn't know what to do, I can't just say goodbye to you, today was honestly the best day ever, spending it with you and singing and talking, it just felt so special! I just need you in my life' Darren says running out of breath as he gets it out in one go.

You're speechless and don't know what to say.

'Oh man, I'm being ridiculous aren't I?' he says as he starts to turn to leave. You put your hand in his and pull him back.

'Hey, hey,' you push his head back up to meet your eyes, 'I missed you the minute you walked out of here, today has been the most special day ever' you reply, Darren looks up straight into your eyes, and you're slightly breath-taken.

_Darren looks pretty good with dripping wet hair and those eyes are just beautiful, _you think as you laugh to yourself,

'Hey what's so funny?' Darren smiles.

'Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how silly your hair looks when it's dripping wet,' you answer, teasing him and laughing.

Darren just stands there laughing, 'Oh you think I look silly do you?' he jokes, 'Well why don't you come here and give me a hug?' he starts walking towards you, arms open, in soaking wet clothes. You start running away as Darren chases you,

'No, no, no, no!' You squeal as you climb over furniture to avoid him. He finally catches you and holds you close, arms around your waist looking at you with a big grin on his face, but then he starts tickling you frantically.

You can't help but let out your really loud laugh as you try to squirm out of his grip, finally he stops,

'This…is..war!' you say as you try to catch your breath, but you can't help but smile at Darren's smug face.

'Really? Well we'll see about that,' Darren laughs as you compose yourself and give him your evilest stare.

'Yes! We will see about that!' you point out as you walk warily past him, just in case he tries to catch you again. Darren laughs at you as he pretends to grab you again, 'I could just kick you out into the pouring rain again, you know?' you tease, but Darren puts on the puppy-dog face again,

'Don't use that face on me! It's not going to work!' You say as you're just about to crack, you run away hearing Darren's laugh in search for a towel.

When your back you spring on Darren and try to mess up his hair with the towel while he tries to run away. You both end up in laughing hysterics on the floor,

'I told you I'd get you back' you say playfully, 'I think we're even now!' you take Darren's hand as you get up, you hand the towel back at a laughing Darren.

He cleans himself up and you both sit down on the sofa talking about silly little things. You suddenly have an idea and you get up and grab your guitar. When you sit back down Darren looks at you suspiciously, but instead of giving anything away you burst into song.

You start singing a song about 'Darren's unfortunate coffee spillage'. As you're singing you look to Darren and see him laughing and trying, but failing, to act offended, you just carry on and when you get to the end you stand up and bow dramatically. You sit back down,

'So what did you think? Do you think it could sell millions? I think I could become famous with that song,' you say smirking, 'Now we're definitely even!'

'This game is unfair! I'm gonna get you back for that! And another thing the coffee stain did not look like I'd wet myself, your song lies!' He says as he takes the guitar back and places it on the stand.

You both laugh at eachothers playfulness.

'So, are you staying for dinner, or will you be too busy plotting evil plans to get me back?' You joke.

'Hmmm well making evil plans is kind of a huge priority but I'm sure I can squeeze in dinner with you!' Darren teases you.

'Okay so what will it be, I make a fine macaroni cheese buuut we could just order takeaway?' You ask laughing.

'I don't mind, this macaroni cheese isn't an evil plan of yours to get back at me….again! Is it?' Darren says smiling.

'No! Of course not!' You reply with a hint of sarcasm to tease him.

'Well how about you make macaroni while I attempt to help you with my amazing cooking skills?' He says with a wink.

'Deal!' you reply as you both race to the kitchen.

It turned out that Darren was possibly the worst cook imaginable, you ended up making the dinner while Darren raided your cupboards for supplies. Then just to tease him even more about his cooking skills you decide to make a cake.

Darren starts helping you stir the mixture by coming to stand behind you, he wraps his arms around you and holds your hands. Just as you think this will be a really sweet moment Darren grabs the spoon and flicks it in your direction.

You start having a food fight!

You're both laughing as you try to duck behind the table and chairs, Darren ends up chasing you around the kitchen and then you both come face to face with eachother.

You both stop waiting for the other to make the first move. Then you both look at eachother and start smirking at the state of yourselves. While you're covered in egg and chocolate sauce Darren is covered in flour. You start laughing as you close the distance between the two of you and ruffle his flour-filled hair, it goes everywhere.

You stand there both in hysterics and when the laughter finally dies down you realise how close you are. Darren's looking at you and you start to feel self-conscious…

_Ugh! I bet I look so gross with egg hair and chocolate sauce all over myself._

… You start to blush as Darren gently brings his hands up and cups your face,

'I don't care what you think, I think you look beautiful!' he says as he slowly moves closer.


	3. Part 3 - The Kiss

**Authors Note: Okay so chapter 3! So this one has a lot of teasing and mushy stuff with lots of fun stuff too! I hope you enjoy it I certainly did writing it! **

**Please review and stuff to let me know what you think and what I could do better! ;)**

* * *

_Oh God! Oh God! He's about to kiss me! What do I do? I'm not ready for this!_

You grab a some flour throw it in Darren's direction just in time as you run out of his grasp bursting into laughter,

'Gotcha!' you say while feeling horrible for what just happened.

'Oh you're going to get it now!' Darren seems slightly phased by your outburst, and a little disappointed, but it soon disappears as he grabs some flour too.

_Ugh! Now I feel terrible! Why did I do that? Darren's a nice guy… he was going to kiss you and you just … you just … now he'll think I won't like him! Ugh!_

'Okay, okay I'm sorry for throwing flour at you, please forgive me?!' you run away from him as you squeal, 'We should call a truce! Hey! That's a good idea… no more flour throwing?'

Darren laughs and drops the flour back down but still runs towards you.

He grabs you in a tight embrace and teases you with his flour stained hands. You both laugh in hysterics as you realise,

'Oh no! The macaroni! I forgot about it,' you rush off to the oven.

You open it with Darren,

'Looks like we'll be settling for takeaway after all!' You say giggling.

'We're just a disaster when it comes to cooking aren't we?' Darren says and teasingly pulls faces at the burnt macaroni,

'No, no, no, you're the disaster! I'm seriously going to have to teach you how to cook!' You smile at him.

'Hey! What's wrong with microwave food! It's always worked for me and look how I turned out!' He exclaims as he tries to get out of your cooking lessons,

'So you're saying microwaved food turns people into curly-haired hobbits who like to throw food in other people's kitchens!' You tease him.

'I am not a hobbit! I may have hobbit-tish features but that does not make me a hobbit… and anyway you're shorter than me!' He points out as he nudges my shoulder.

Your whole body tingles at Darren's touch,

_Seriously, body, what are you doing?! Why do I feel like this?…._You look to Darren and smile to yourself … _he is so handsome and lovely!_

…'And I'm sorry about the food but.. you started it!' Darren says taking the macaroni out of the oven.

'Oh, I started it did I? Well… does this mean anything to you?' You grab the spoon that Darren used to start the food fight with and walk over to him, teasing him, you tap his nose with the spoon making it become covered in cake mixture.

You laugh at him sweetly as you lick the spoon.

'Well okay maybe it was kind of my fault, I'll do anything for you to forgive me though!' Darren pouts at you.

'Hmmm, I'll have to think about that one!' You say walking away from him.

'Wait!' Darren runs up to you, 'does that mean I'm forgiven or not?' he pulls a sad face again.

'Okay, my only wish is…. that..,' you get some confidence and just say what you want, '..you stick around' you say with longing, 'Otherwise I think I might have to go on a Where's Darren? hunt because I'll miss you so much!'

'Your wish is my command, my lady!' Darren says with a bow, pretending to be a genie.

You giggle as Darren picks you up and twirls you around before putting you on your sofa. He comes round and sits next to you,

'Well, it's official, I have to stay now, your genie granted your wish!' Darren laughs but you can see the longing and want in his eyes, as if he really did want to stay.

'Well I'm glad about that or I might've had to fire my genie! He's very useful, the only problem is that he can't cook… I mean all genie's should be able to cook, it's like a necessity!' you look up at him with a big grin on your face.

'Your never gonna let this go are you..?' Darren says as you shake your head frantically, 'Well maybe I'll let you teach me a thing or two about cooking….maybe!'

Your face lights up with excitement.

'This is going to be so much fun! You have no idea what I've got lined up for you!' You say with a smirk.

'I don't know if I should be worried or not!' Darren says with a scared look on his face.

You just carry on laughing. Darren carries on looking at you sweetly,

'What are you smiling at?' you say with a smile,

'Oh nothing! Just thinking about how great a day it's been, how much I'm grateful for meeting you today…' Darren says and you can't help but feel guilty about earlier….

_Why didn't you kiss him? You should have kissed him, that was the perfect moment!…._

You start to blush as you look down to your hands which Darren's are holding, you look up to him,

'Well I'm glad you're grateful, I haven't had this much fun in ages!' you reply and can't help but feel a little flustered over what he just said, 'So how about that takeaway..?' you laugh as you hear Darren's tummy rumble.

'I think it's about time we ate something!' Darren says smiling at you.

Once the pizza came you spent the rest of the talking and laughing not once is there a point where you have nothing to talk about. You end up finding out about all the gossip on Glee and you totally gleek out infront of him which embarrasses you but Darren just smiles at you and calls you adorable. The evening was coming to an end and you clear up all the food as Darren picks up his things,

'Thanks for dinner and …. everything!' Darren says,

'Hey, anytime!' you reply but can't help feeling a bit upset that the night went by so fast.

You both walk to the door,

'Next time I'll have to come round yours, so I can vandalise your home!' you tease him,

'Sounds like a plan!' Darren smirks.

He looks to you and his face turns serious as he starts to move in on you again. You start looking down at your feet,

'What's wrong, did I do something?' Darren asks with a concerned look on his face,

'No, no it's just…. well.. I'm not used to having guys round my house and teasing with them…. This is going to sound really stupid.. but..'

'What is it .. you can trust me, you know' Darren says,

'Well… I've actually… never been kissed.. and I panicked earlier because I don't want you to get to know me better and then end up not liking me, I'm not used to guys liking me that way,' you rush to get it out of your system.

Darren just smiles,

'Hey! It's not funny!' you feel embarrassed,

'I wasn't laughing, I actually think it's really adorable and well I don't understand why any guy would turn you down, you're funny, beautiful, lovely and you know how to make a food fight!' Darren replies.

You're slightly taken aback as you smile up at him. Then instead of kissing you he takes you in for a hug, you smile to yourself, as you pull out of the hug you look up at him again and you move in to kiss him.


	4. Part 4 - Calls and Texts

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! ****I'm really happy with all the love this fic has gotten so thank you everyone! :3**

**Okay so chapter 4... there's some drama in this and some really fluffy and cheesy stuff so enjoy!**

**Next Time - your surprise is put into place, we meet some new people and we find out why Darren is sad... *mysterious face* ;)**

* * *

The kiss was short and sweet as you pull back,

'Oh.. err.. sorry I.. err.. didn't mean to.. oh god, I'm sorry..' you stumble out as you look back down,

'(Y/N) I've been wanting to kiss you all night,' Darren says bringing you towards him in another hug.

_Oh my god! You just kissed someone and that someone was Darren Criss! You're first kiss was with Darren Criss!_

You start to blush again as Darren laughs cutely down at you,

'Don't laugh at me,' you say smiling and embarrassed as you gently hit him in the arm, Darren looks hurt,

'I'll have to remember that for next time, don't laugh at (Y/N) when she blushes because she'll attack you,' he exaggerates as you laugh at him even more.

You finally say goodbye as Darren cheesily writes his number on your arm as he says, 'Call me,' with a wink on his way out.

You spend the rest of the night processing what just happened as you clean up the kitchen and lie down in your bed. You decide to text Darren,

You: Sweet Dreams! I hope you got back okay, without bumping into anyone else's coffee ;)

Darren: That's not fair! :( I did get back okay thanks and I'll definitely have sweet dreams now that I've met you! ;)

You lie in bed smiling stupidly at your phone…

You: You're the cheesiest person ever, you know! :)

Darren: I know! It comes with my charm ;)

You: Well your charm isn't going to work on me tonight! Goodnight Darren! ;)

Darren: Fine! But maybe tomorrow… Goodnight! :)

You finally go to sleep with a smile on your face.

When you wake up you're greeted to loads of adorable texts from Darren trying to use his 'charm' on you,

You: This is not going to work on me!

You text determined not to let it get to you.

Darren: Just wait and see… ;)

Now you were just curious. You knew he had Glee rehearsals today so you wouldn't be able to see him. Then you get another text from him…

Darren: Look outside your door…

You rush to your front door and open it. You find a beautiful bunch of tulips on the ground,

_He remembered my favourite flowers from last night!_

There was a note,

'(Y/N), these are to brighten your day, I know you'll miss me. ;) Love D'

You hug the note as you pick up the flowers and put them in a vase.

_Okay maybe his charm has gotten to me a bit…_

You enjoy the rest of your day blasting music and dancing around your apartment, you couldn't be happier as you keep reading the note and eventually put it in your memory box and can't help but feel a bit embarrassed,

_Hey, there's nothing wrong with keeping it… but if Darren ever found out.._

You laugh to yourself as you think of what he would say to you when he finds it. You realise that Darren has managed to brighten your day as you smile and try to write some songs on your guitar.

by the time you finish up on your guitar you see that it's getting late and you wonder if Darren's finished at the Glee set.

You: Hii! Thanks for the flowers they were perfect, I love them! Have you finished up at Glee yet? How was your day? :)

You don't get a reply which you think is odd but you just think he stayed at work late. By the time you're getting in bed to go to sleep you still haven't had a reply from him,

_I don't want to annoy him with millions of texts,_

You think as you decide not to text him and go to sleep feeling slightly worried.

You wake up from a long nights sleep remembering what you were dreaming about,

_That was the worst dream ever, how could I think that?_

Your dream was about Darren never replying to you and then you eventually find out he's fallen for somebody else,

_I'm so silly that could never happen… right?_

You're slightly anxious as you go about your day, again, not hearing from Darren,

_What's wrong with me? He's probably just working really hard!_

You think but can't help but feel a bit annoyed that he didn't reply to your text from last night.

Eventually you try to ring him, you wait and wait, but it just goes to voicemail.

You don't know what to do,

_What if he just doesn't want to talk to me, maybe I'm expecting too much of him, we've barely known eachother!_

So you leave it until the evening when you finally get a call from him,

'Hey, sorry (Y/N), I've just been so busy with Glee, it's hectic at the moment and last night I was just so tired I just crashed when I got home, I'm sorry for not replying' he rushes out

'Oh Darren, don't worry about it,' you say with huge relief, 'You need your sleep! How was work today?'

'It was okay,' he says half-heartedly.

'Hey what's wrong? Did you have a bad day?' you ask feeling bad for texting him all day.

'Oh it's nothing just the usual Glee manic-ness.. don't worry about it.' He says with a sigh.

You decided to drop it because you can tell he doesn't want to talk about it.

'Thank you very much for the flowers, you remembered my favourite!' you say with a smile on your face remembering the note.

'I told you my charm would work on you!' Darren says finally sounding happy.

'Well, I wouldn't say it was your charm, more like you buying certain things that you know will make me smile and like you even more…' you tease him and hear him laugh at the other end,

'Oh well maybe I'll have to keep buying you gifts if you like me more now, and then you won't be tempted to spill coffee over me again!' Darren jokes back.

You end up talking for the rest of the night and when you finally say goodbye and lie back in bed you're pleased you could cheer Darren up,

_He must have had a really rough time at work these past couple of days…. Maybe I could surprise him tomorrow.._

You decide to stay up all night preparing something special for Darren.


	5. Part 5 - Love Song

**Authors Note: Okay so part 5… This one is more serious... I felt really evil writing it.. :( haha**

An awesome person named Zoe helped me with this one so go check out her Nick/Jess from New Girl fic… s/8494977/1/Something-I-Tell-Myself-I-Need … it's really cute and adorable!

In the next chapter we finally find out what Darren's been hiding...

P.S. I really REALLY loved the second kiss in this... I thought it was really sweet... :3

* * *

_Ugh! Where am I? What even happened last night..?_

You suddenly realise where you are….

_Oh, of course… I need to get ready!_

You try to get up only to find your notebook stuck to the side of your face, you start laughing at yourself and you find that you're hugging your guitar in a very awkward way on your sofa.

_Well this is a great start to 'Mission Surprise Darren With Your Awesome Skills' day…._

You get up and shower quickly, you know Darren has the day off today and you find that he's already trying to call you and you have a million texts from him…

Darren: Good Morning! :)

Darren: So, I have the day off today.. you know what that means? ;)

Darren: (Y/N) are you okay? :(

You decide to text him back, although you hate what you have to do…

You: Hii! Sorry I haven't been answering… I don't think I can meet up with you today, my families got me running errands for them :(

You feel so horrible for doing this…

Darren: Hey, don't worry about it, we'll sort out something else! :)

Darren's reply just makes you feel worse, you know he didn't mean it!

You put all of this at the back of your head and carry on planning, you want it to be perfect as you scribble down more and more words in your notepad.

When you're finally ready you leave your house with your guitar…

_Well I'm finally off to Darren's house…._

You arrive outside his house and you just hope he stayed in, you knock on the door and Joey Richter opens the door! You almost explode right in front of him, but you contain it because you don't want Darren to know you're here yet,

'Hello, can I help you?' Joey says,

'Erm, hi, I'm (Y/N), I'm a friend of Darren's and I wanted to surprise him with something because I know he's been feeling a bit down lately.' You say trying to make sure he doesn't think you're just a fangirl who's desperate to see Darren, which you kind of are,

'Oh (Y/N), Darren always talks about you, it's like non-stop, (Y/N) this.. and (Y/N) that, you must be something really special,' he says with the cutest smile on his face, 'So what have you got planned for him, he hasn't come out of his room yet, I'm not sure what's wrong.'

'Well, I know he's had a couple of rough days at work so I prepared him a little something,' you say pointing to your guitar, 'and I wanted to surprise him today, I told him I was running errands so wouldn't be able to see him,' you finish laughing quietly.

'Oh, so you're talented as well, no wonder he likes you…. Oops!' Joey says as he sees you're surprised face, 'Well I didn't mean it like that, er, well it is, but. Oh man! I'm just digging myself a hole,' you laugh at him trying to hide your embarrassment,

'Well, come on in,' he says opening up the door more.

_Wow! I'm in Darren's house and Joey's here! It's like a dream come true.._

You think as you can't help but smile to yourself.

Joey shows you around and then he points you to Darren's closed door,

'He's still in there, you're surprise better work, I've never seen him like this!' Joey says as you feel super bad now about the texts earlier.

'Well, here goes nothing!' you say as you knock on Darren's door.

'Hey, you can come on in, I'm just getting up,' you hear a voice that's really sad,

You open the door, as you walk in you see that Darren is half naked with just his baggy trousers on,

'Oh my god! I'm so sorry!' you say as you put your hand in front of your eyes.

'(Y/N)!' Darren says laughing at your reaction and you're sure he has a massive smile on his face, 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, I came to surprise you, which I think worked,' you say laughing whilst peeking through your fingers,

'Hey, I can see you peeking from behind there!' Darren says smirking,

'Sorry!' you say as you completely turn around now.

You hear some shuffling and then you're suddenly being swooped up into Darren's arms,

'Darren! My guitar!' you say alarmed,

He just takes it from you and laughs as he puts you on his bed and stats tickling you, you frantically try to run away,

'This was supposed to be my surprise, not be attacked by a mad man!' you say in between breaths,

'Okay, okay, I'm done… that was for lying to me and telling me you were on errands!' Darren says putting his hands up in a surrender,

'Well technically I was doing errands but it was for me not my family aaannd it was just to pick my guitar up from my living room…' you burst out laughing,

'You're really sneaky , you know that, sooo what's the guitar for…' Darren says with a curious look on his face which made him look adorable.

'Okay, it's time for your surprise…' you rush off to pick your guitar up and you're overwhelmed with nerves,

_This has to go right! I want happy Darren back!_

You sit on the end of his bed and stare up at him,

'So I was up all night finishing this off, I heard how upset you were on the phone and I wanted to cheer you up, I started working on it as soon as we met and well…. I think it's time you heard it…'

Before you let Darren answer you start strumming your guitar, trying not to get embarrassed as you smile up at Darren and start singing your song.

Your song is based on you and Darren from your perspective. The song starts off about your friendship and love you have, then you start singing about a first kiss and can't help but look away from Darren as your cheeks turn red. It ends with a verse about being there for each other through thick and thin and how much you care. You can't help but feel self-conscious as you know you're not a genius when it comes to writing songs.

You carry on playing and when you finish you look up at Darren slowly, when you see his face you find he has tear stained eyes,

'Oh no! That was really bad wasn't it? I'm sorry, I've just made things worse haven't I?' you panic as you feel like it's all gone wrong, you look back up to him,

'(Y/N), that was the most beautiful song ever… come here,' he slowly moves towards you as your lips lock for the second time, it feels like your mind is exploding as he kisses you slowly, as if treasuring every moment, when you pull back you smile to Darren,

'Wow! That was.. er.. something,' you manage out as you're slightly breath taken, 'So, my song cheered you up?'

'It more than cheered me up, thank you so much, that was the best few minutes of my life, I'm so glad I met you, it feels like I already know you so well…' he fades off as if thinking to himself all the times we've had together,

'..so I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you, not matter what,' you say biting your lip, you want him to be able to confide in you.

Darren sat there staring at the floor with a sad look on his face.

'Darren… what's up? Why are you so upset?' you ask as you reach for his hands and hold them in yours.

He slowly looks up to you, and you can tell something bad has happened…


	6. Part 6 - Never Stop Smiling

**Authors note: So this one was really sad to write but it ends on a good note… hope you enjoy… song used is I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill… :3**

* * *

_'Darren… what's up? Why are you so upset?' you ask as you reach for his hands and hold them in yours._

_He slowly looks up to you, and you can tell something bad has happened…_

'(Y/N)… I never planned for this… it shouldn't have happened.. I don't know how…' Darren seems flustered and you can't help but wonder why,

'It's okay, it's okay.. I'm here,' you say as he leans his head on your shoulder and whispers to you,

'I'm so sorry (Y/N), I messed up.'

'How did you mess up? I'm sure it can't be that bad,' you say as Darren looks up to you,

'(Y/N), they saw us when we first met, they saw me go back to your place-'

'Who saw us..?' you ask worried.

'The press… they have pictures of us, I was on my way back from a Glee rehearsal and they followed me… they haven't said very nice things about you.. and I didn't want you to find out.. they've been harassing me at work.' Darren looks to you concerned.

You don't know how to react..

'Wha.. what have they said about me?' you manage to ask.

'… just the usual things..' Darren says with pain in his eyes.

You suddenly realise something…

.._ I haven't been online in a while… does that mean.._

You suddenly spring up and grab your coat,

'(Y/N), what are you doing?' he asks puzzled.

'Just checking something..' you say as you get your phone out.

It was all over your twitter…

'OMG, why would Darren go to HER house.'

'She looks like such a whore!'

'I bet she's just a fan who stalked him.. :O'

'Ugh! She's so ugly'

.. you were overcome with emotions as you sink to the floor just about to burst into tears,

'(Y/N), what is it?' Darren rushes over to you as you hand him the phone..

.. you just stare at the floor as Darren reads,

'This isn't right.. I have to fix this.. I can't let them say things about you, this is all my fault!' Darren starts getting worked up,

'No.. no this is my fault.. can't you see what they're saying.. I - I should go..' you say afraid of what might happen.

'(Y/N).. no, please stay, I can change this.. I'm so sorry..' Darren says trying to stop you.

You just grab your things and give him a quick kiss,

'It's okay.. you don't need to do anything.' You say as you rush out of his room.

As you walk through the lounge you bump into Joey,

'So how did things go?' he asks,

'Erm.. great.. yeah my song worked.. that cheered him up,' you say with a quick smile, 'I'll see you later..'

'Err, okay then.. see ya!' Joey replies as you walk out the door.

You rush to your car and drive home with tears in your eyes.

_My life is over… what did I just do?_

You think as you slam your door shut and crash on the sofa and realise..

_Ugh! I left my guitar over there… what am I supposed to do now?_

You already see that Darren is trying to call you but you just let it go to voicemail even if you feel bad for doing this to him.

You can't even look on your computer but you still think about all those comments people sent you..

_I deserve it.. I deserve all of it… what was I to expect.. I mean it wasn't exactly going to be a fairytale was it?_

You think to yourself as you think of all the fun times you've had with Darren and you burst in to song…

_Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire_

You start singing your favourite song by Mindy Gledhill as you pretend your phone is a microphone. You start dancing about as you start singing the last verse…__

Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue-tied, twisted  
Foot in mouth, I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, Heaven help me

Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore  
Every little thing, bapapapa  
Every little thing, bapapapa  
Every little thing you do, I do adore

You start feeling better about yourself as you sit back down and look at your phone…

You suddenly realise that you'd accidently hit the answer button when you were dancing and Darren was on the other end of your phone. You hear Darren's voice calling your name,

'Crap.. err.. erm,' you don't know what do so you just plunge your phone into a cup of water and hang up the phone.

'Ugh! I'm such an idiot!' you say as you start to blush to yourself realising that Darren just heard you sing… acapella.

You spend the rest of your day trying to comprehend what's happened and you decide to go on twitter to see what else has happened…

The messages were worse and there were even groups set up against you… then you look at the trends..

'(Y/N) is a bitch'

'We love you Darren'

'Darren and Kirsty Forever'

'It's your fault (Y/N)'

.._They want Darren back with Kirsty and they think it's my fault they broke up…_

You start tearing up again as there's a knock at your door,

'Nobody's in at the moment!' you yell towards it.

'C'mon (Y/N), I know you're in there..' you hear a voice and know its Darren's.

You have a sudden yearning to be in his loving arms,

'Please let me in… I have your guitar,' Darren says as you smile to yourself, 'and I have other gifts…'

'Okay, fine…' you say as you open the door whilst trying to wipe the tears that were running down your face.

Darren places your guitar on its stand and gives you a tight hug as he soothes you with caring words…

'Shh.. it's gonna be okay… I'm here now…'

You suddenly feel like everything is going to be fine as you look up at the pair of warm hazel eyes that are staring right back down at you.

'So.. What's this about gifts..?' you say with a small laugh as wipe your face again.

Darren laughs too as he hands you a box,

'I bought this and I wanted to give it to you on a special occasion but I think you should have it now,' he says.

You look down at the box as you open it carefully…

Inside is a silver bracelet and on the inside of it there was an engraving,

'Never stop smiling… Ever! - D'

You suddenly remember all those times where Darren has complimented you on your laugh and goofy smile…

'Darren… this is beautiful.. you didn't have to get this for me.. you saw what those people said… I'm a nobody.. you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be with me… I'm just going to cause you trouble.' you say knowing this is the right thing to do as you look down at the bracelet.

'(Y/N)… why can't you see that I love being with you… I'm not going to let some reporter stop us from being together-'

'Yeah but you saw what all your fans were saying they want you back with Kirsty, they think I'm just a crazy stalker who only likes you for your money and it's not ever going to stop they're not going to change their views of me eve-'

You're suddenly interrupted by a pair of delicious lips pressed against ours. Darren kisses you sweetly as he wraps his arms around your waist. You realise he wasn't going stop unless you kissed him back so you give up your defences and wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back as you play with his hair. Darren pulls back and smiles down at you,

'Don't you see that I'm not going to give upon you, I can't (Y/N)… I think… I think I could be falling for you (Y/N)..' Darren says as you see that he's blushing slightly,

'I think I could be falling for you too,' you reply with a huge smile on your face.


	7. Part 7 (1 of 2) - The Surprise

**Authors Note: Hi again! This chapter is in two parts.. this one is fun and kinda fills a gap in the story… the next part will be much more dramatic as we find out what you've been hiding from Darren… ;)**

**I'd also like to mention this person - ~inlovewithdarrenxcriss6 who's been giving me awesome reviews and is the loveliest person ever! :3  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'We're gonna get through this okay… I'm not going to let them stop us from being together,' Darren says as he holds you tighter almost as if he was afraid of losing me, '.. and if anything happens again just tell me… don't run out on me, I honestly thought I was going to lose you for a second and it broke my heart…'

Both of you had ended up on your sofa, cuddling for what seemed like an eternity, you see the hurt in his eyes,

'Darren… I'm sorry for walking out on you like that I just… I couldn't deal with something like this..' you say as you crack up again.

You start thinking of your past… but you can't go there again.

'I'm sorry for getting so emotional.' You cuddle into Darren's warm arms as you hide your face in his shoulder not wanting him to see you.

You think Darren senses that you're hiding something from him but he lets it go and comforts you,

'It's okay… you know what.. I think I know a way we can stop this from getting even more out of hand,' Darren says as you just give him a confused look which makes him laugh.

'And how are you going to do that?' you say while you try and wipe away your tears.

'Hey… come here..' Darren says as he bends down and kisses you quickly.

You're slightly breath-taken as Darren gets up and walks to get his phone out, which makes you even more confused.

Darren points his phone at himself as he starts filming,

'Hi everyone… so I know I don't tweet a lot and I decided I'd surprise you all with a spontaneous video of me,' he says as he goofs around for a bit, then he gets more serious, 'so I know I've been in the press lately with rumours of having gone off with a girl who I don't even know… well I just wanted to clear things up.. this girl is one of the most loving and caring people I know,' he starts to get emotional as he looks to you, 'and I know I haven't known her for long but she honestly brightens my day… and even if you guys can't accept that.. don't go hating on her because that upsets her which upsets me…. so have an awesome day guys and bye for now… from both me and (Y/N)..' he finishes as he turns the camera on both of you as you laugh sweetly and gives you a gentle peck on your cheek.

You both sit there for a minute, you don't quite know what to say,

_Did he just do all that for me? That's the biggest thing anyone's ever done for me…_

You think as you look up to him and smile,

'So do you think that'll keep the fans tame?' Darren asks as he laughs and intertwines his hand with yours.

'Thank you Darren….' You say hugging him in a tight embrace, '.. did you really mean all of that?'

'Of course I did (Y/N), you're everything to me and I don't want people upsetting you for no reason,' Darren says as he cuddles you in his arms on your sofa.

'That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me Darren… I- I don't know what to say…' you trail off as you start to blush.

Darren takes your face into his hands,

'You don't need to say anything..' he says as he moves in for a kiss.

The kiss started slow and sweet but it soon got heated as Darren got more fierce. Once your make out session was over you both stare at each other and you start smiling up at him,

'So did you like that?' Darren teases with a goofy smile.

'Very much! I think I could get used to this..' you say as you both laugh.

You end up watching a movie, Darren picks and it's obviously one from your Disney collection. You end up resting your face on Darren's shoulder as he holds you around your waist and every now and again you would look up to him as he looks to you and you'd both just smile at each other as you carry on watching the film.

By the time the film finished you find that Darren had fallen asleep and you smile as you look at how peaceful he looked. You try to get up really gently but you end up falling over, luckily it didn't wake him.

_Hmmm… what should I do? I suppose he could stay round._

You think as you've never been in this situation before so you lie him down on your sofa and put a thick blanket over him as you kiss his forehead and whisper goodnight. You then go to your room and smile to yourself as you think of what a great day it turned out to be.

You wake up to the smell of delicious toast and you wonder who could be there but then you realise that Darren stayed over,

_He must be making himself breakfast… I think I'll lie here for a bit longer._

You can hear that Darren starts singing to himself as you smile under the covers and start humming the same tune of Shiver Shiver by Walk The Moon. You then realise that Darren's voice was getting closer,

'Good Morning sleepy head,' you hear him say with a chuckle, you just moan and curl up even more under the covers, you hear Darren laugh again.

'I know you're up I heard you singing along, have I ever told you how much I love your voice?' he asks,

'All the time.' You answer as you giggle to yourself, remembering all the times you became shy when you realised Darren could hear you sing.

'If you don't get up I may have to come over there and tickle you.' Darren teases you as you hear footsteps.

'Oh no, no, no, no… this is unfair… fine.' You say as you come out of your cocoon under your covers and you finally see Darren, you then realise how you must look,

_Oh God! I bet I look disgusting with bed hair and ugh! This is so embarrassing._

'Hey there beautiful!' Darren says as he walks over and sits on the side of your bed and looks down at you,

'No, don't come over!' you say as you cover your face in your hands, 'I look terrible!'

You peek in between your fingers and look to see Darren's expression, he starts laughing at you,

'(Y/N)… you look gorgeous…. Now stop trying to hide from me and get up… I have a surprise!' Darren replies with a wink.

You start laughing and slowly remove your hands, still feeling a little self-conscious but Darren just cups the side of your face and gives you quick peck on the lips as he swoops you up into his arms ignoring your protests,

'Ahhh! Darren! Put me down!' you squeal as he spins you around.

'Okay, okay, maybe that was a bit cruel,' Darren says as he finally puts you down.

'A bit cruel!' you say as you run to the bathroom afraid he'll tickle you. Darren just laughs,

'Don't take too long in there, okay? We need to leave soon.' he says teasingly

'You're not going to tell me what this surprise is, are you?' you ask with a pout,

'Hmmmm… nope I'm not.' Darren replies with a huge grin on his face.

'Fine.' You say as you speedily grab some clothes and rush back into the bathroom, 'I'll be right out!'

As you close the door you see Darren's grin which makes you smile to yourself,

_I wonder what he could be planning!_

You think as you start having a shower. You whiz round getting ready and you decide to go for a blue and white polka dot summer dress, which isn't really your style but you want to make an impression on Darren,

'I wonder what he'll think of this?' you say with a smug look on your face.

You walk into the lounge and Darren gets up but stops in his tracks to look at you. You make a small twirl, laughing,

'So.. what do you think?' you ask,

'Erm.. wow (Y/N), you lo- you look stunning!' you laugh as Darren struggles to talk,

'Thanks!' you say rushing up to him and hugging him tightly as you kiss him gently, you can tell Darren was taken off guard as you walk to the kitchen seeing a plate of pancakes and toast,

'Did you make all this?' you ask,

'Yep!' Darren says,

'Are you sure it's safe to eat?' you exclaim as Darren elbows you in the arm, 'Hey! Don't you remember the last time, with the macaroni?'

'Okay, fair enough! But, I've had some and I liked it so it's _safe _to eat!' he says with a smirk.

You tease him by picking the tiniest bit off and putting it in your mouth,

'Oh my god Darren! This is actually delicious!' you say as you start scoffing down the food on the plate.

Darren laughs, 'Well I'm glad you like it… it did take me three tries to get it right.'

'I knew it!' you say as you look up to Darren's hurt face,

'I'm glad to know you have so much faith in me' he says pouting, you just smile and hug him tightly,

'Thanks for the wonderful breakfast… even if it did take you three goes.' You say which earned you the biggest grin from him.

'Okay it's time to go!' Darren says grabbing your hand and rushing you to the door, 'Oh and grab your guitar!'

'Okay…' you say suspiciously as you follow Darren to your car.

The car drive didn't take too long but you both ended up blasting tunes on the radio and singing along to them while you both air-guitared,

'Where are we Darren?' you ask as you get out the car,

'You'll see…' he replies with a smirk and grabs your hand as you walk through a door.

_Where are we? This looks like someone's house…._

On all the walls are band posters and you see a few bands that you like, you carry on walking and Darren takes you upstairs. You then realise where you are,

_Oh my god, why has Darren taken me here?! This is a dream come true!_


	8. Part 7 (2 of 2) - Just Three Words

**Authors note: okay so the second part to part 7….. this is a very emotional part and you finally let Darren in as you reveal one of your most haunting secrets… this one is quite a long one and next time things are much better and there are more surprises along the way… Enjoy! :3**

* * *

'Darren… why are we in a recording studio..?' you ask with a huge smile on your face.

'Well… I know how much you love singing even if you get embarrassed by it, I think you're a beautiful singer… and I'm sure you've written more than the one song you sang to me so I thought I'd bring you here and maybe record some stuff… I'm working on my album right now and… well I kind of wanted you to star in one of my songs..?' Darren says looking down towards his hands hoping you won't reject his offer.

'Darren… please tell me this is real… I can't believe I'm here… of course I'll be in one of your songs and you don't need to worry about me upstaging you because you're just… too amazingly talented!' you say to Darren, wrapping your arms around his waist which makes him smile.

'Great! Let's get started shall we?' he asks as he holds his arm out to you in a cheesy way as you take it and walk into the studio,

_Okay… calm down… this is real and happening… you're about to record your first song!_

You walk into the room and there were a couple of stools and microphones and then you see on the other side of the glass was someone with headphones on, Darren walked through another door to the person,

'Hey Paul! Nice to see you again.' Darren says as they hug briefly.

'You too man! So I see you've bought along a friend.' He points out.

'Yeah, this is (Y/N),' he motions for me to come on through,

'Hii,' you say shyly

'Hey there, nice to meet you!' he holds his hand out and you shake it with a smile.

'So what will it be today?' he asks Darren,

'Well I was hoping to record some more songs and (Y/N) has a few songs to and I want to record them too!' Darren replies wrapping his arm around your waist.

'Awesome… let's get started then.'

You end up going to record first and you start getting more and more nervous as you pull your guitar strap over your head.

There was just one bit of glass separating you from Darren on the other side and he was smiling at you with thumbs up, you smile back but you have a horrible feeling in your stomach.

_Okay, I can do this!_

You start playing the song you sang to Darren that night as you close your eyes and picture his face and think of all the good times you've had.

_I can't believe I'm doing this right now! I bet I sound terrible!_

You finish the song slowly look up to the window to find Darren smiling up at you and Paul looking completely baffled and looking to Darren,

'Did that just happen? Where did you find her?!' Paul asks

Darren just laughs and says, 'It's a long story.'

You walk out the room,

'Was that okay?' you say while looking at your feet,

'Okay? That was the best thing I've heard in a long time!' Paul exclaims which makes you smile but you still look to Darren for approval,

'(Y/N).. that was beautiful!' he says with a crack in his voice as if he were about to cry,

'Well I guess I better go in and record some stuff now..' he says trying to hide his tear filled eyes, you just smile to yourself as you realise how much Darren must care about you.

Darren walks into the other room and Paul starts recording some of his newer songs, some of them you'd heard him sing around your house so you decide to go on your phone…

You start looking at your emails and find that you have loads of notifications on twitter so you look on there and you're horrified to find that people are still tweeting horrible things about you… even some of your friends are against you and are releasing videos of embarrassing moments you've had,

_Can my life get any worse..?_

You look up to Darren to find he's still strumming away,

_I can't let him see me like this…_

You ask Paul if there's a bathroom and so you go there and lock yourself in a cubicle and burst into tears,

_I thought this was supposed to stop… what am I supposed to do now..? Darren can't know he thinks it's all finished and that his video did the trick! I can't let this get to me… not like before….it can't get that bad again…_

You think as you flashback to when you had just started Uni and all the horrible things that happened back then…

You stay in there for a bit longer and then wipe your eyes and walk back into the studio to find Darren is all finished and is talking to Paul while he edits some more things,

'Oh, there you are… are you okay?' Darren turns around and asks and you think he can see that you've been crying but you just wave it off,

'Yeah I'm fine just needed a toilet break.' You reply with a giggle,

'Awesome… so are you ready to star in one of my songs..?' he asks with a huge grin,

'Yeah! Let's do this!' you reply trying to hide what just happened,

You both walk into the room and Darren tells you what parts you'll be playing. It turns out it's a new version of Not Alone, which you think is kind of ironic,

_Do you think Darren knows? Maybe this is why we're singing this song…._

This new version is much more acapella with only a few piano chords playing throughout the song.

You start first and you look over to Darren who is smiling towards you,

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be,_

Darren then comes in the next verse as you look to him and see how emotional he's getting,

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

You then both do harmony's as the chorus comes in and you can't help but notice how great your voices sound together… _well more Darren's because he's amazing_.. you think,

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

You carry on singing the song as you get more into it and you can't help but feel bad for not telling Darren what's happened, your eyes start watering up as you sing the next part with Darren,

_I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

You then stop singing and look to Darren as he finishes the song off,

_Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through…._

When the song finishes you find Paul is cheering from the other side of the room and you look to Darren who's smiling over to you,

'(Y/N), come here… you're crying..' he says with a little laugh as you walk over and gives you a big hug while he strokes your hair, you can't help but notice how great he smells today as you hide your face into his chest,

'Oh god! I'm so cheesy,' you say laughing into Darren's shirt, you look up to him to see him smiling down out you,

'I think it's adorable,' he says as he wipes your cheek from a tear running down it.

After Paul shows you some of the work he'd done on yours and Darren's songs you both leave and drive back to yours.

Once you get back you sit down on your sofa, Darren just looks to you,

'Soooo.. was that a good surprise?' he asks,

You just look up to him with the biggest grin,

'Of course! I still can't believe today happened! You're just the best! Thank you so so much!' you say as you jump and kiss him quickly laughing as Darren pouts wanting more.

You just sit back down and look at your bleeping phone, you find it's more people on twitter and you just stare at the screen,

_I can't crack up infront of Darren… come on I can do this!_

Darren comes and sits next to you,

'Are you sure you're okay..?' Darren asks again looking really worried,

'Yeah I'm fine… everything's fine.' You say not looking up to him,

'(Y/N)…. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's up…. I can't stand seeing you like this.. why are you so upset..?' he asks bringing you into his lap as he strokes you hair and gently kisses the top of your head,

'Erm… I didn't want you to find out because you thought it was over and you were so happy… but they're still saying things and it- it's even my friends… they're posting videos of me up and it's just… I don't know what to do Darren..' you then decide to tell him about your past, '… this… this has happened to me before. And well it was even worse back then.. I was completely on my own, this is why it's upsetting me so much… I don't want it to happen again… not now that you're here.. it can't…'

'What can't happen (Y/N).. what happened before..?' Darren asks as he hugs you tighter,

'Well… I'd just joined Uni and I didn't really know anyone and I got in with the wrong crowd of people.. I didn't know what they were like… I soon found out and so I just spent the time on my own.. but people got the wrong idea… I always got comments on facebook and twitter about how I was ugly or just stupid stuff like that.. and well this made it ten times worse… people started saying I was sleeping around with all the guys there and some of them even said I had… they started making fun of me and the hate got even worse.. I couldn't take it anymore.. I was constantly getting abuse at uni aswell… I was all alone and I had no one to go to… I got depressed and well things went downhill from there… I was in a really bad place and well… I posted a video online telling everyone how this was goodbye and I hope they're happy now.. I was going to do it.. but, well I suppose I did have someone people who liked me.. they sent an ambulance and they got to me in time.. I was fine after and I made a few friends… but that's why this is upsetting me… I didn't want you to know… you probably think I'm a freak now.. it's okay I get it…' you finally get out as you look down at your hands with tears falling down your cheeks,

There was silence for a moment but Darren finally said something,

'(Y/N)… you should have told me… is this what you've been hiding from me..?' he asks as you nod, '.. it's okay… this doesn't change anything… everything's going to be okay now… you've got me and I'm going to stop this..' he looks down to you and pushed your chin up making you look at him,

'It's going to be fine, okay?… don't you understand that I'm not going away… your past is your past but it doesn't change the way I think of you… you're beautiful, funny, smart and you always blush when I compliment you…' he laughs as your cheeks turn red.

_I can't believe he doesn't care about what happened…. Maybe he is perfect after all…_

You think as you smile up at him,

'(Y/N)… you mean everything to me… and I can't stand it when you're upset… I… I…' Darren trails off getting embarrassed which confuses you…

'What is it..?' you ask,

'(Y/N)… I love you…' he says slowly looking straight into your eyes,

You're breath-taken as you can feel your cheeks turn red again…

'I love you too!' you say wrapping your arms around his neck as you both kiss eachother…

'You're really into this kissing thing now aren't you?' Darren asks with a smirk, you just laugh,

'Only if it's with you.' You reply as you kiss him again.


	9. Part 8 - Shiver Shiver

**Authors Note: Okay so in this one there's lots of teasing and your relationship reaches a new level! ;) … you meet some very awesome people and sing some awesome songs! Enjoy! ;)**

**Also here's the dress recommended by jess**** .com … ** . ?iid=2535455&cid=8799&Rf980=3672&Rf981=3677&sh=0&pge=3&pgesize=20&sort=-1&clr=Beige

* * *

You wake up with a huge smile on your face as you remember last night… you and Darren spent most of the night kissing on the sofa but it turned into a huge tickling fight. Darren eventually left and then you spent the rest of the night writing more songs.

'Yeah… my life is pretty good right now!' you think out loud.

You finally decide to get up and see that Darren has sent you a text,

Darren : Good morning! So have any plans today..? ;)

He's always able to make you smile even with a normal text,

You: Morning! Hmm… I don't think so.. depends what your plans are? ;)

Darren: In that case… be ready for 7 tonight!

You: Okay… what are we doing? And what should I wear!? :O

Darren: You'll look good in anything… but, not anything too fancy like say party clothes… ;)

You: Wait! Are you taking me to a party…?

Darren: Not a party as such…. ;)

You: Okay… I'm not going to be able to get it out of you am I? :(

Darren: Nope! ;)

You: Fine! But I'm going to get you back later…. ;)

Darren: Oh really? :O

You: Yep! Just you wait… *evil planning*

A plan was formulating in your head already as you pick out your clothes for tonight…

_Hmm okay… so it's going to be some kind of party…I wonder why it's so special…._

You think as you finally decide on your cream lace dress with embroidered red butterflies scattered on it…

_Hmm this is quite short… and it's not too revealing but I'm sure it'll impress Darren…_

Once you pick out your purse and shoes you spend the rest of your day thinking of where Darren could be taking you….

It's finally 7 and you're just about ready as you hear a knock at the door..

_Time for the fun to begin.._

You think as you answer the door to see Darren in black skinnies and a jumper blue jumper with a shirt underneath,

'Hi there…. You look…. Stunning!' Darren says as he is slightly taken aback by your dress.

He leans in for a kiss but just as his face is inches away from yours you put your hand out,

'Nope… not tonight!' you say with a wink,

'Argh! This is so not fair!' Darren says with longing in his eyes.

You just smirk and run past him towards his car, you turn around to find Darren turning slowly and walking up to you smiling as he knows what you're doing now,

'This isn't going to work! You're not going to get to me..'

'We'll see.' You say mischievously as you get inside the car.

As Darren starts the car you just look to him and smile,

_Oh my god! I can't believe how good he looks tonight! I can't believe I'm going to get through this night without kissing him….._

'What are you smiling at?' he asks confused,

'Oh… nothing!' you say as Darren start driving,

'So any clues for the location of this 'party'? you say as you reach over and put your hand on his leg, giving it a small squeeze, as you rest it there. Darren seems to be struggling to find his words as you see him staring at your lips,

'Erm… err… noo…' he says with a slight crack in his voice as he composes himself again, 'no.. you're not getting anything out of me.. but I will say something. Be prepared to meet lots of new people.' He finishes with a smile,

'New people? Really? You know how get meeting new people…' you say as you start getting nervous about who these people could be,

'Hey.. don't worry… these people.. well they're super nice and, well, you've heard their names before so it'll be fine!' he reassures you, and jokingly squeezes your leg the same way you did,

'Hey don't steal my moves!' you say as you pretend to dance sexily, which just makes Darren laugh even more but you can see how much it pains him not being able to kiss you which makes you laugh at him,

'You're killing me here!' Darren says pleading,

'Serves you right for never telling me where we're going!' you say with a big smirk on your face,

'You love it really otherwise you wouldn't come along' he says with a smirk.

'Hmmm… We'll see, it depends on who these people are that you're surprising me with.' You say crossing your arms over your chest.

'Oh trust me! You'll like them!' Darren says taking your hand and giving it a squeeze.

You spend the rest of the car journey trying to get under Darren's skin but he's playing hard to get now. He finally pulls over,

'You ready?' he asks,

'Yeah! Let's do this!' you say with a dramatic walk to the door which makes Darren laugh.

He holds onto your hand as if he didn't to lose you as you walk through a crowd of dancing people,

'There they are.' Darren says as he points to a group of people.

You can't believe your eyes as he's pointing to the Glee cast,

_Oh my god! These were the people he was talking about!_

You turn to him and hit him in the arm,

'How could you keep this from me?! Oh god! What if they don't like me!' you start getting worked up as you're not ready to meet your idols,

'Hey… you'll be fine! They'll love you, okay?' he says as he cups your face looking straight into your eyes,

'Okay.. okay I can do this!' you say as you walk slightly behind Darren towards the them all.

They all greet Darren with hugs and hi fives and then they turn to you and you just smile goofily and say hi to everyone and they return your greeting with huge smiles and then Lea and Chris come up to you,

'Hii! So Darren's told us a lot about you!' they say giving you a small hug,

'Really..?' you say with a surprised face.

'Oh don't worry it was all good!' Chris replies with a laugh, 'He also mentioned how you can sing amazingly well!'

'Oh… I'm not that good!' you say waving it off,

'Oh really? Well we'll have to see! You should sing some karaoke tonight.' Lea says as they leave you pondering on the thought.

The rest of them all greet you and you start having drinks and getting really drunk after a while you go up to Darren,

'Hi there… so you wanna dance?' you say with a smirk,

'I thought you'd never ask.' He says with a laugh as you lead him to the dance floor.

You start doing really silly dances as you fall into each other's arms and move together with the music. An I idea pops into your head as you start grinding up against Darren smirking up to him as you play with the curls by his neck, you move your face closer to his as your lips are now centimetres apart. You can feel his warm breath on yours as he start to move in closer you suddenly pull back and do a twirl but Darren catches your wrist and whispers in your ear,

'Why don't we just get out of here? You're killing me here!' he says as you see the longing in his eyes,

'Actually I think I'm going to sing a song..' you smirk as you drag him to the front, he just smiles and shakes his head at you,

'This one's for you.' You whisper in his ear as you step up on stage and grab the microphone.

You start singing one of Darren's favourite songs Shiver Shiver by Walk The Moon,

_You grip your hands around my throat  
You strip the buttons off my coat  
I choose the methods I do best  
Thump, thump, the thumping in your chest_

When you are close to me I shiver

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

As you sing the chorus you lean down to Darren and stare into his eyes as you pull him to the stage, you start dancing around him as you sing the next part,

_You leave these marks up on my neck  
And its still there… I know but I still check  
Thump, thump, the thumping in my chest  
As I lose the feeling in my fingertips_

You can see Darren laughing as you both dance up on the stage and you hand a mic to him as you sing the rest of the song,

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_Owly, you're dear to me  
Please check your clothing at the door  
And who you're supposed to be  
You always leave me wanting more  
Owly, you're dear to me  
Shall we get intimate again?  
Owly, you're dear to me  
Shall we get intimate again?_

Shall we get intimate again?  
I think so, I think so  
Shall we get intimate again?  
Owly, you're dear to me

When you are close to me I shiver

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver  
When you are close to me I shiver, shiver…_

You both end up in the middle of the stage staring at each other, you're both out of breath and then Darren moves in to kiss you but you realise everyone around you is cheering so you grab Darren's hand and pull him into an exaggerated bow as you laugh at Darren,

'I told you I would get to you tonight!' you say,

'Fine you win… but can we go now!' Darren whines as he grabs you by the waist and nudges you to the exit.

'Okay but first I need to say bye to Lea and Chris!' you say walking over to them,

'Hi! Soo… what did you think of me up there?' you ask them as they look to you with excited faces,

'You were amazing!' Lea says looking astonished,

'You and Darren were just perfect up there! I can see why he likes you.' Chris says winking to you as you blush, 'Just one tip though… be prepared for lots of Disney marathons and hyperness like all the time!'

'Well thanks guys! I think we're gonna go now… Darren's so impatient!' you say with a smirk, 'See ya!'

'Bye!' they say as you rush to Darren's side as you both leave,

'So that was a long goodbye.. I told you you'd get along with them!' he says opening your door for you,

'Yeah.. err… they actually gave me tips on how to control you!' you say laughing.

'Oh they are getting it the next time I see them!' Darren says as he drives to his place,

'How come we're going to yours?' you ask confused.

'Well it's pretty late, it's closer and…. You've been teasing me all night and I need to kiss you!' he says resting his hand on your knee as you smile to yourself.

When you get back to his place you end up falling through his front door as you're already kissing each other frantically. You love the feeling of Darren's hands all over your body as you play with his curls, you find your way to his bedroom and you spend the rest of the night kissing and staring into each other's eyes.

You end up sleeping round his place which you kinda freaked out about because you'd never really slept with anyone but it was nice and you found yourself cuddling into Darren's warmth more and more as you fall asleep in his arms.


	10. Part 9 - A Stack Of Mail

**Authors Note: HII! In this chapter you and Joey do some scheming and Kirsty comes back with a horrible surprise!**

**I hope you're enjoying it and if you have any suggestions please message me! :3**

**Next time - Darren sorts things out for you and he gets a big surprise from you… ;)**

* * *

You wake up to feel Darren's warm hand stroking your arm which makes you smile, Darren must have seen that as he starts stroking your cheek,

'Good morning,' Darren says gently,

You finally let your eyes flutter open to see that Darren is only lying a few inches away from you,

'Hi there.' You say with a huge grin on your face as you play with his hair,

'How are you feeling?' he asks as you try to remember what happened last night,

'I feel great, I didn't drink that much last night!' you say with a smirk, 'how about you?'

Darren smiles at you, 'I always feel perfect when I'm with you.'

You can feel your cheeks beginning to turn red so you grab a pillow and throw it in Darren's direction,

'You're so cheesy!' you say laughing,

'I know but it doesn't stop you from blushing,' he says as you try to crawl under the covers to hide your face, 'Which I think is adorable so don't try and hide it!' Darren says as he grabs you into a tight hug.

You look up to him and smirk, 'My plan last night worked then.'

'I wouldn't say it worked…' Darren says with a laugh,

'Oh really? I must've been at a different party then because from what I recall you were all over me.. trying to kiss me whenever you could!' you say grinning up at him.

'Fine, fine but I think I won in the end.' Darren grins at you,

'How so?' you ask now confused,

'Well I got to kiss you in the end didn't I?' this makes you laugh remembering last night, 'And I enjoyed last night! I know you've never really done anything like this so I didn't want to push you… I want you to know you can trust me and last night I felt like you did.' He looks away slightly as you see his cheeks turn red.

'Darren… I know I can trust you, of course I trust you and honestly I loved last night… I just love you.' You say with a smile as you caress his cheek until he looks to you,

'I love you too.' Darren replies and leans in for a kiss,

'Do you really want to do that?' he just looks at you confused, 'Morning breath!' you finally say.

'(Y/N), when are you going to learn that I don't care about that… I think you're perfect.. even with morning breath.' He replies which takes your breath away as he leans in to kiss you.

You both get up and you realise you don't have change of clothes so you get changed from the baggy t-shirt and sweats Darren gave you last night and just put your dress back on but Darren comes over and gives you his Michigan hoodie,

'Are you sure?' you ask wondering if it's important to him,

'Of course,' he says as he puts it on over your head and kisses you on the nose.

You snuggle into the hoodie as it smells exactly like Darren,

_It's so intoxicating,_

You think as you cuddle into it and rush downstairs to see Darren already making breakfast,

'Try not to burn anything.' You shout over to him as you walk into the lounge to find Joey sat there,

'Hey there.' You say,

'Oh hi,' Joey says with a smirk,

'What are you smiling at?' you ask,

'Oh nothing.. I just knew you and Darren would get together in the end.. you two are perfect!' he replies as you sit down on the couch,

'Oh yeah.. sorry about running out on you the other day… everything's fine now! Actually I was wondering… I wanted to surprise Darren with something but I don't know what because he's been working so much lately and he kinda needs a break, any ideas?' you ask trying to formulate a plan,

'Hmmm… I know, he's been missing the Starkid's a lot recently because of his Glee schedule… maybe we could get them to come down and give him a surprise ambush somewhen?' joey suggests,

'Oh my god! That's perfect and I know just the thing to do..' you say as you see Darren's almost done with the food,

'Here's my number we'll talk later!' Joey says just as Darren walks through with a tray full of toast.

You pick up a piece of toast and study it,

'Are you sure these are okay? I could smell burning in there!' you tease,

'Yeah, yeah' Darren says as he sits between you and Joey.

You spend the rest of the morning talking with Darren and Joey and you find out all of the Starkid secrets and all about Darren's time at Michigan Uni when he had the afro. You see how much of a bromance Joey and Darren have between them and it makes you smile at the way they joke around with each other,

'So… what do you want to do today?' Darren asks you,

'Hmmm… how about a movie night?' you ask excited,

'That sounds awesome!' Darren answers already looking through his dvd collection,

'I best go home and get ready then.. I need to find all of my favourite films!' you say as Darren leaves to get his keys. You turn to Joey,

'I'll text you later.' You say as you leave with Darren.

The car ride to yours was fun as usual, you make fun of Darren's road rage and so he tries to tickle you, once you get to yours you give Darren a quick kiss goodbye as he calls to you,

'I'll be looking forward to seeing you later!'

You just smile and open your door.

You find you have a stack of mail and you flick through and find an odd one so you decide to open it. It was a letter,

**_To Whatever your name is!_**

**_If I were you I'd be really careful from now on!_**

**_Don't get your hopes up because Darren will never love you, it's always been me and always will be._**

**_You're probably just some wannabe who dreams about Darren in your sleep, he'll never fall for you._**

**_Watch your back from now on and be prepared for your life to get ruined!_**

**_Love Kirsty x_**

You fall to the floor as a million questions run through your head,

_How did she know where I live? What am I supposed to do and what does she mean watch your back? I can't tell Darren he'll freak out!_

You decide to look online and see that although you now have an 'army' of people who support you and Darren there's also a large number of people who still hate your guts including Kirsty who's trying to stir things up again.

To get your mind off things you play your guitar and add some more to your songs. After a while you realise you should've text Joey,

You: So how are we going to do this Operation: Starkid Ambush thing? ;)

Joey: Well we're all free in a couple of days?

You: Okay that's perfect I have an idea! :)

You spend the rest of the afternoon sorting the surprise out with Joey when you realise the time,

_I should be getting to Darren's!_

You think as you grab your stuff and head out.

You knock on Darren's door to find a very excited Darren waiting behind it,

'So I bought some of my favourite films with me.' and before you finish your sentence Darren's already grabbed the bag and is looking through them all,

'Do you approve of them?' you say with a huge grin on your face,

'These are perfect!' he says as he leads you to the lounge where you find a huge pile of Darren's DVD's are scattered all over the floor,

'You don't expect us to watch all of these do you? You ask mind blown by how may movies he has and the majority of them are Disney, of course,

'Well I didn't know which ones we wanted to watch so I just got them all out.' Darren replies thinking he was being really logical, you just laugh at him as you look through all his films to find one you both absolutely love… Aladdin!

Darren puts the movie in and snuggles down next to you on the sofa as you rest your head on his shoulder and watch the movie. You love the warmth of Darren's body and you sink into his side more as Darren puts his arm around you. Right at this moment you feel like everything is perfect and nothing will ever upset you because Darren's right there protecting you.

By the time you get through your 6th movie you find that Darren's fallen asleep you watch him for a little while, he seems so peaceful and his sleeping face is too adorable. As you sit there you start thinking about earlier and you get the letter out from your pocket and start reading it over and over, you feel the tears welling up in your eyes and you accidentally jog your foot on the table causing all the dvd's to come crashing down.

You feel Darren stirring so you try to hide your face away but it's too late,

'(Y/N), what's wrong? What happened?' he says with lots of worry in his eyes,

'I found this in my mail today…' you manage to get out as you pass it to him.

Darren reads it and his eyes change from worried to angry and you're afraid of what he might do next,

_I knew this would happen!_

You think as Darren looks to you and instead of getting worked up he just grabs you in a tight embrace,

'(Y/N)… I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?' he says as he soothes you, 'I can't you're too important to me!'

'I don't.. I don't know how she knew where I lived… this is just going to get worse Darren. There's nothing you can do.' You say looking up to him.

Darren just strokes you cheeks to get rid of your tears and says, '(Y/N), everything's going to be okay… I'm going to stop this once and for all!'


	11. Part 10 - The Surprise Guest

**Authors Note: So this one took me a while to write and you and Joey finally put your surprise in place and fun things happen with you and Darren..! ;)**_  
_

**Next time - Lots of dramatic things including Kirsty... but things for you and Darren get much better with some adorable stuff! :3**

* * *

_'I don't.. I don't know how she knew where I lived… this is just going to get worse Darren. There's nothing you can do.' You say looking up to him._

_Darren just strokes you cheeks to get rid of your tears and says, '(Y/N), everything's going to be okay… I'm going to stop this once and for all!'_

After Darren made sure you'd calmed down he got up and grabbed his phone,

'What are you doing?' you ask him,

'I'm phoning Kirsty.' He says while looking at his phone,

_What's he going to say to her? Oh god! This is going to be so awkward! What if they get into a fight?_

You think as you start to feel less like being sat where you are, Kirsty's picked up the phone and Darren is now talking to her,

'Kirsty is that you?' Darren says and you hear some talking on the other end and an excited squeal,

'No I'm not here to get you back.' He says blatantly, 'I'm here to tell you to stop sending threatening letters to my girlfriend (Y/N).'

_Did he really just call me his girlfriend? _

This makes you smile briefly but then Darren starts getting worked up,

'No don't try and blame this on her! (Y/N) didn't have anything to do with this. Just face it! I'm over you, we're never getting back together and if you should be putting the blame on anyone blame me but don't go after (Y/N). Bye!'

Darren hangs up not waiting for a response and slowly breathes out, you walk up to him and take the phone out of his hands and then you give him a big hug, you hate seeing him like this, eventually Darren relaxes and hugs you back. You pull back and look into his eyes,

'Thank you so much for doing this for me… I know it must have been hard calling her up, I'm so sorry you had to do that.' You say as you play with his curls on his neck,

'(Y/N), don't worry about it.. I hope she stops this. But we're going to keep fighting.. I'm not going to lose you.' Darren says with determination which makes you smile even more as he brings you in for a sweet kiss. He suddenly picks you up into his arms and spins you around making you scream,

'Ahh! No! Put me down!'

Darren finally stops and places you on the counter of his kitchen,

'Hi there,' he says as you're now eye level,

'Hii,' you say smiling at him, 'So I'm your girlfriend am I?'

'Of course you are!' he says leaning in, 'I also love you sitting up here you're finally my height.' He teases in your ear,

'Hey! I was your height anyway… kind of.' You say with a smirk as Darren finally locks lips with you again and you're overwhelmed by that tingly feeling you always get when Darren is near which makes the kiss even better.

You end up going home after a very nice evening with Darren and you're in a happy mood as you think that this whole thing with Kirsty is over. The next day Darren has Glee work so you spend your day watching films and catching up on your favourite tv shows. You also talk to Joey to make sure everything is set for your surprise tomorrow.

Once Darren is finished at the Glee set you drive to his house,

'Hii, how was work?' you say hugging him,

'Yeah it was awesome! You'll never guess what Ryan's got lined up for Klaine.' Darren teases you knowing they're your favourite ship,

'Don't do that to me! You know you can't tell me!' you say pouting which just makes him laugh and kiss the top of your head,

'How about we finish watching those movies?' he suggests immediately putting a smile on your face.

You both race to the lounge and scan Darren's shelves of films as you both pick out your favourites. Once again you're settled in for a movie night with Darren and it gets pretty late by the time you've finished watching an endless amount of Disney films, you must have fallen asleep because the next thing you know you're being carried upstairs in strong arms and placed into Darren's bed. When Darren climbs in beside you you turn and cuddle up right against him and you hear him laugh slightly,

'Good night (Y/N).' he says kissing you on your forehead,

'Goodnight Dare…' you say not realising this was the first time you'd used this nickname on Darren and you feel Darren smile down at you as he wraps an arm around your waist and you both go to sleep.

In the morning you wake up first.. luckily.

_Time for Darren's surprise…_

You think as you check your phone to see Joey's text you,

Joey: Everything's set are you ready? :)

You: Yeah I just need to wake Darren up so we'll be there soon.. ;)

You start nuzzling into Darren's neck and planting kisses on him hoping this would wake him up. You feel him smile as you whisper in his ear,

'Hi there handsome.'

Darren just smiles some more as he looks at you,

'That was the best wake up call ever! You should do it more often.' Darren says as you give him a quick kiss on the lips,

'Well now that you're awake, you need to get up! I have a surprise!' you say with a smirk,

'Oh really? And let me guess you're not going to tell me anything about it?' he says laughing slightly,

'No of course not silly… that's the whole point of a surprise.' You say as you pull him out of bed, 'C'mon, c'mon you need to get changed.'

'I'm coming.' He says laughing at your excited-ness, 'And what should I wear?'

'Just… normal clothes.' You say smirking.

Once Darren's ready you come up behind him,

'Okay, I need to blindfold you!' you say laughing and holding a scarf infront of his eyes,

'Are you sure I should trust you?' Darren teases you as you blind fold him,

'Now you can't see can you?' you say as Darren shakes his head but to make sure you put your karate moves on as you pretend to chop infront of his face,

'What are you doing?' Darren says smiling as he can hear you saying karate words,

'Oh nothing… just making sure you can't see.' You say laughing.

You help him walk downstairs as he wraps his arms around your waist and you hold his hands there guiding him.

'Are we almost there?' Darren says jokingly,

'Yep… okay stand right there and don't take your blindfold off until I tell you to, okay?' you say smiling,

'Okay I got it!' Darren says as you leave him.

You'd taken Darren to his back garden and you run from him to the other side of it where you meet Joey and the Starkid gang,

'Ready?' you ask Joey,

'Ready as I'll ever be!' he says smiling signalling the others,

'Okay Darren you can take off your blindfold now!' you shout across.

Darren slowly takes his blindfold off and once it is you and the Starkids aim your water guns and soak Darren from head to toe in water. He soon realises what's happening and grabs a gun and some water balloons near him and joins in.

You all have a massive water fight and you get so into it you don't realise Darren sneaking up on you. You suddenly feel arms hugging your waist and you turn around to see Darren smiling down out you and then you look to his hand to see he has a water balloon in it, you start getting your water gun ready when you realise,

'No! This is unfair I'm out of water! You can't get me!' you say trying to run away but Darren has a hold of your hand,

'Hmm.. are you sure? I mean you're not going anywhere!' he teases as you struggle in his grip,

'So did you like your surprise?' you say hoping to distract him,

'(Y/N)… it was the best surprise ever! How did you know I missed the Starkid's?' he asks,

'I have my sources.' You say sneakily,

'Oh really? Let me guess … Joey?!' he says,

'Maybe… which is why you should go and shoot at him because he hid this from you too!' you say hoping he'll go and soak Joey.

Darren just laughs, 'I can't believe you did this for me… you really shouldn't have I didn't deserve all this!' he says not sure how to put it into words,

'Well I thought you'd been working so hard recently and I just thought you needed a break… and it's also because I'm the best girlfriend ever!' you say with a smirk,

'Yeah you are!' Darren says kissing you sweetly, 'And I'm the best boyfriend ever… right?! he asks with a wink.

You think about this briefly and then smirk, 'Hmm.. well if you don't throw that water balloon at me then of course you are!'

'Oh I see how it is!' Darren says, 'So it's all down to this water balloon then?'

'Yep!' you say smirking,

'I guess I could sacrifice it… just this once!' he says with a wink as he turns and throws it at Joey,

'Hey Darren, that was uncalled for!' Joey says pretending to be hurt,

'You're the one that hid this from me! I can't believe you knew!' Darren says with a smile turning back to you,

'Best. Boyfriend. Ever!' you say laughing.

Darren just smiles and pulls you in as you kiss for what seems like forever and when you break apart you see all the Starkid's have formed a line in front of you. They're all pointing their guns in your direction,

'Ready. Aim. FIRE!' Joey shouts as a huge stream of water is headed your way.

You and Darren just look to each other as you now both know what to do. You climb on Darren's back and point both your guns at the rest of them. You all end up having a shoot-off as Darren charges around his garden.

Once all the water is out you all sit down and welcome you as you officially introduce yourself. They are all as awesome as you thought they would be and you spend the rest of the morning talking and having a great time. Once you'd all dried they decided they'd leave the 'two lovebirds', this was your new nickname.

You, Darren and Joey all said goodbye to them and then you and Joey just stand there smiling at Darren as he closes the door,

'What are you guys so happy about?' he says laughing,

'Well we did just pull the most awesome surprise… EVER!' Joey exaggerates,

'Yeah I think we made a good team,' you say to Joey as he gives you a hi-five,

Darren laughs, 'Okay, okay, so this is what I've got to live up to now is it?' he says as he grabs Joey in a headlock,

'Yeah, pretty much!' you say as you grab him away from Joey and pull him in for a kiss but just as you're about to the doorbell rings,

'I wonder who that could be..' Darren says as he goes to open it.

Standing outside his door is, the one and only, Kirsty.


	12. Part 11 - Memories

**Authors Note: Hi guys! So.. Ouch! This one hurt to write so much! :( You and Darren are going through a rough patch.**

**Next time: I don't really want to give away anything... so i'll just say that Darren says some really fluffy stuff to you to try and get you back... ;)**

* * *

You're in complete shock, you don't even notice that Joey has snuck away,

'Kirsty, what are you doing here?' Darren says in a not so polite tone as you shy away behind him.

Kirsty doesn't say anything she just walks into the house and points to you,

'More like what is _that_ doing here!' she says with disgust,

'Don't say that about (Y/N), you have no right to be here.. just leave, please.' Darren says desperately as he protectively puts his arms around you,

'Oh I'm not going anywhere.' She says crossing her arms,

'Kirsty leave… nobody wants you here, I already told you we were over. For good!' he says getting angry,

'No you still like me. You always come back to me and you will this time too.' She says trying to grab him into a hug,

'No! Kirsty I think it's time for you to go.' Darren says trying to get her out the door,

'All your fans hate her,' she says pointing to you with hatred, 'they want you and me back together because they think she's just a silly little fan. You'll soon get bored of her and then you'll be the one coming to my house. Why don't you just end it now with her?' she says almost reducing you to tears,

'Darren.. I- I should go.' You say not wanting to make things worse,

'No… (Y/N), you don't have to.. please stay.' He says grasping on to you,

'I can't.. you should work things out.' You say regretfully as you head out.

Once you get home you burst into tears,

_Who does she think she is going to Darren's house and trying to split us up? She's so horrible!..._

You think as you stumble to your sofa,

_Maybe she has a point… maybe I'm just going to cause Darren a whole load of annoyance from the press.. I should just break it off while I still can…_

You sit there not wanting to think this but you just want what's best for Darren and if you were going to get him into a load of trouble then you didn't want to be in his way. You decide to take a nap to try and forget about what just happened.

When you wake up you see you have a load of missed calls and texts from Darren, you also had one voicemail that was from Darren but instead of playing it you just delete it,

_I have to stay strong. I can do this._

You think as you make yourself some pizza and once it's ready you sit down on your sofa and pig out on any junk food you could find. You seem to mope around for what seems like ages with your phone constantly beeping at you but you just ignore it knowing who will be on the other end.

After you've cleared up you realise your phones stopped but then your doorbell rings,

_What should I do? I can't face him he just needs to realise he doesn't need me and then he can live his life without all the fuss I would cause him…_

You think as you here Darren's voice call out,

'(Y/N)… please… I've sorted everything with Kirsty… she's not going to bother you anymore,' you hear him say desperately as you feel bad for leaving him out there,

_I can't just leave him out there now, can I?_

You think as you try to decide what to do. You walk over to your door and slowly open it peeking round it to see Darren standing there helplessly, you finally open the door all the way and you're both left standing there staring at each other,

_I can't believe I'm about to do this!_

_Y_ou think as you start to talk,

'Darren what are you doing here?' you say not knowing how to tell him.

'(Y/N), it's okay now.. nobody's going to get in our way now. I put Kirsty in her place and she won't be coming around anymore.' He says as he leans in to bring in into a hug.

You just put your hands out to stop him, 'No, Darren, you shouldn't have come here… I shouldn't be with you.. I'm just going to cause you so much trouble. None of your fans like me and they never will. Let's just face it… I'm no good for you it's just going to end in disaster.' You say as your eyes start to water,

'No.. (Y/N), please don't do this.. we can work this out. I promise.' He says starting to cry to,

'I- I think you should go.' You say looking down not wanting to see him cry otherwise you might break,

(Y/N)… please.. I love you.' He says with so much emotion you don't know what to do,

'And I love you too which is why we have to stop this… you have to get over me and be with someone who people like.. not me.' you say just wanting to jump into his arms,

'But you _are_ the only one for me (Y/N), don't you get that.' Darren says pushing your chin up so you look at him,

'No.. don't say that.. you'll find someone else. You don't need me.' you say looking in his eyes, it pains you to say these things but you have to, for Darren's sake,

'Darren,' you breathe out not wanting this, 'please just go.'

Darren just looks at you heartbroken as he pulls you in for one more kiss, it was short and sweet but left you yearning for more. Darren then turns around slowly and walks away from your house,

'I love you so much.' You say knowing he wouldn't be able to hear but saying it anyway.

You lean against your door-frame and burst in to tears, as you sink to the ground,

_What have I done? I'm never going to find someone like him again he was perfect and made me smile every day and he always listened when I was upset and he just loved me for who I was,_

You think as you decide to finally go back inside. You go to your bedroom and slam the door. You're so annoyed with yourself you just want to sleep when you see a box sticking out from under your bed. You go see what it is. As you open it you see what's inside,

It's filled with photos of you and Darren, all the memories you've made with each other. As you empty the box you find underneath all of it the note if gave you when you couldn't see each other because of Glee,

'(Y/N), these are to brighten your day, I know you'll miss me. ;) Love D'

Your heart wells up as you remember all those times Darren surprised you and you look down at your arm as you see Darren's bracelet on your arm. You spend the rest of your day looking through the photos and crying your eyes out.

You spend the next couple of days cooped up in your house not wanting to see anyone you haven't even looked at your phone to see if Darren's tried to call you. You get up after 3 pyjama wearing, junk food eating, sorrow filled days as you realise you have your first proper gig coming up. It was only in a small pub but you were really nervous anyway.

You get ready and head off early to get set up and organise what songs you were going to sing,

_I'm sure no one will turn up.. I mean it's not been advertised that much._

You think as you walk through the pub and go backstage to set up. You finally decide what songs you're going to sing and you feel it's a perfect set of Disney songs, your own stuff and even some Starkid ones. You have some Darren songs in the list as 'possibilities' because you're still pretty upset about what happened and his songs just remind you of it but you do sing his songs the best.

It's finally your turn to go on stage and as they announce your name you prepare yourself as you walk on stage and hear a round of applause. You set your guitar down and walk up to the mic. You look to the audience as you introduce yourself,

'Hi everyone.. so I'm (Y/N) and I'm gonna sing a mix of my own songs and some covers.. I hope you guys enjoy!' you say with a grin as you grab your guitar, 'I hope you guys like Disney songs.' You say jokingly as you start singing 'When Will My Life Begin' from Tangled.

The audience seems to be enjoying your songs and they even sang themselves if they knew the songs. You start getting more confident as you prepare for your next song as you decide to play 'Not Alone',

'Okay this next song is very special to me, it's more than just a song and even if I'm feeling down I know this song will brighten up my day… so this is 'Not Alone' I hope you enjoy!' you say as you play your acoustic version and hope you don't burst in to tears half way through.

You start singing the song and as you get to the chorus you look to the audience to see some girls at the back screaming as they must know who Darren is, you scan the audience some more when you're awestruck as you stare into those familiar eyes you know so well, your heart suddenly beats faster and you feel so much pain in your chest as you feel so guilty about what you put Darren through but as you're staring at him you see his eyes glisten and you see a small smile on his face. You manage to get through the rest of the song but then you tell the audience you're having a small break,

_What is he doing here? He's supposed to be out of my life. Maybe he came without knowing I was here,_

You think as you start doubting your thoughts. You sit down on your chair with your guitar as you hear footsteps behind you. You turn around to see Darren standing there looking down at you.


	13. Part 12 - Lost Without You

**Authors Note: Hii everyone! So I found this one really hard to write but I've finally finished it! YAY! **

**I hope you all enjoy this one... it made me smile once I read over it!**

**Next Time - It's almost winter and Darren has a special surprise for you... ;)**

* * *

'What are you doing here?' you say with a small voice,

'I couldn't stay away (Y/N).. and I just had to be here for your first gig.' He says handing you a bunch of your favourite flowers which makes you smile a bit but you soon compose yourself,

'Darren… you shouldn't be here. We're over… you don't need me anymore.' you say trying to be as blunt as you can as your eyes start to water,

Darren just stares at you with so much desperation and hurt in his eyes, '… I do need you though… I need your smile and laugh and your voice when I catch you singing to yourself. I need your hugs and kisses when I feel down and most of all I need you to just be there when I wake up in the morning so I can look into your beautiful eyes.. (Y/N).. I'm lost without you.' Darren says as he puts his arms around your waist slightly which makes you look up.

You're completely shocked by Darren's words and you don't know what to say,

_Darren really cares about me… what should I do?_

You think as you wipe your eyes and start shaking your head, 'No.. no Darren I can't do this… yo- you don't deserve me. I'm just going to ruin your life… I- I've gotta go on for my second set.' You say regretting leaving him as you walk away towards the stage, you turn around to find Darren has already gone and your heart suddenly breaks into a thousand pieces,

_What have I done?_

Your second set goes well as you play some of your own songs, you can't see Darren standing in the audience anywhere so you decide to play a few more covers. You finally get to the song you've been waiting to play,

'This next song is for someone very special to me… and… I realise now what a huge mistake I've made for letting him go… so I hope you all enjoy it,' you say as you start playing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri,

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

You start playing the chorus as you feel every word your singing as you close your eyes as if you're in your own world with Darren,

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

You look up to the audience only to see Darren is standing at the back of the room staring up at you, his eyes glistening from the tears that are pouring out of them, you start getting emotional as you sing the next part staring right into his eyes,

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

One step closer  
One step closer

You close your eyes to hide away the tears surfacing in them as you finish the song,__

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

When you look up to the applauding audience you search for Darren but you can't find him anywhere,

_Maybe he's given up on me… why did I say those things to him? No wonder he probably hates me…_

You think as you say your thank-you's to the audience and you grab your things and go backstage,

_What should I do? I've lost him forever._

So many things run through your head as you just want to get out of here as you turn to leave but once you're just opening the door someone else starts playing some music on stage and you notice the song straight away… Sami. You turn around to find Darren staring at you from up on stage as he plays your favourite song by him to you but instead he replaces Sami with your name which makes you smile as you know he's just trying to get your attention. You walk closer to the stage as you notice people are staring at you as they realise it's you he's singing to.

You can feel your eyes watering as you stare at the man of your dreams singing to you up on stage. You don't know what to do as part of you wants to jump right into his arms but there's still part of you which knows that you shouldn't do that because he needs to get over you and move on to find someone better than you. Darren finishes the song off,

_I see you singing on that stage  
You look just like an angel  
And all I do is pray  
Than maybe someday  
You'll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There's something more that I'm trying to say  
When I say_

(Y/N),(Y/N)  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me…

(Y/N), (Y/N)  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me…

Darren looks to you as he starts talking,

'So, hi everyone! I know this was a bit of an impromptu performance but I have to tell you guys something... The reason I sang that song is because I'm hopelessly in love with this girl right here,' he says as he points to you and you here people going 'Aww' and you start smiling down at your feet as you feel your cheeks turn red, 'and I really need your help to get her back because she thinks all my fans are going to hate her.. You guys wouldn't do that would you?'

The audience screams 'No' right at Darren which makes him smile,

'That really means a lot to me.' he says as he turns to you, 'So (Y/N)… what do you say? Will you give me another chance? You wouldn't want to disappoint our fans would you?' he says teasingly.

The audience starts screaming as they push you up onto the stage. You stare right into Darren's eyes,

'Well what do you think (Y/N).. will you give this goofball another chance?' he says smiling down at you,

'Dare, I'm so sorry… I was completely stupid to think I could just leave you like that.' You say with a small smile on your face,

'(Y/N)… I told you I'm never letting anyone get in between us. I heard you call out to me when I left your house, I knew this wasn't what you really wanted.. I had to come find you.' He says wrapping his arms around your waist,

'But how can you just take me back like this? I hurt you Dare… I hurt myself.. but you're just forgiving me like nothing happened.' You say worried Darren didn't want you anymore,

'(Y/N)… you had every right to do what you did, everything just got so out of hand and I should have been there for you more. I'm sorry (Y/N).' Darren says looking down at his feet,

'No.. no you have nothing to apologise for. I wasn't thinking… I didn't think I was good enough for you… I still don't. You deserve so much better than me.' you say dropping your hands to your sides,

'(Y/N) don't ever say that again. I love you so much… you're the only one I want around, you make me so happy so don't you ever leave me again.' He says making you smile as you look up into his eyes,

'When did you become so perfect?' you say smiling up at him,

Darren laughs sweetly, 'I think it's you who's the perfect one.' He says as he pushes your hair behind you ear and kisses you on the lips in front of an applauding audience.

You pull away, 'I've missed that so much... I love you.' You say with desperation and you look up at Darren's face where he's got the goofiest smile, 'Why are you so happy?'

'Oh well I think we just made our relationship official!' he says with excitement as you notice all the audience are taking photos and clapping,

'I guess so.' You say as you lean in for another kiss.


	14. Part 13 - Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Authors Note: YAY! Finally finished this one. Okay so I know, I know... this one is full of cheesiness and if any of you have been reading any Klaine spoilers then you'll know where my inspiration for this one has come from!**

**This is filled with adorable fluffiness and teasing so ... enjoy! :3**

**Next Time - It's getting close to Christmas and you finally meet some people who are very close to Darren... warning will contain lots of drama! ;)**

* * *

After you'd been bombarded by a million fans all asking for Darren's autograph, some even asked for yours, you went back to Darren's place. You both go and sit down on his sofa and you both just sit there in silence, but it was a comfortable silence as you cuddle up into Darren's side. You both just sit like that for a while until you realise something,

Hey Dare… what'll happen now that everyone knows were together?' Darren just looks to you, smiles and chuckles, 'What's so funny?' you ask slightly confused,

'You always ask the silliest of questions… nothing will change we can still be together every day and you can still be the perfect girlfriend ever… the only thing that might happen is the press might chase us down every now and then… but you'll be completely fine because I'll be here to protect you,' Darren says while stroking your cheek gently.

You close your eyes as you relish this moment and smile up at Darren, 'I love you.' You tell him as you kiss him quickly wanting every day to be like this,

'I love you too… so much (Y/N)' Darren smiles down at you and brings you in for a longer more passionate kiss.

Your kiss gets more intense and you find yourself straddling him as Darren wraps his hands around your waist and leans into the kiss more. You can feel Darren restraining himself as he gets more aggressive but you just let him carry on and you know he gets the message as he moves further down and starts kissing you neck which takes you by surprise slightly. You start unbuttoning Darren's shirt as you share a brief glance of pure longing for each other. Darren starts taking your top off as you continue kissing.

After a little while you find yourself lying beside Darren on his sofa just in your underwear as you stare into his eyes. Darren smiles down at you,

'You're beautiful (Y/N).' he says simply which makes you smile to yourself,

'You're pretty good looking yourself,' you saying giggling quietly to yourself which makes Darren smile even more. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him quickly, 'Did I mention how much I love you?' you ask smiling sweetly as you look at Darren,

'Just a couple of times I think.' He replies as he nuzzles in your neck which makes you laugh, 'So I was thinking… are you ready for another one of my awesome surprises..?'

'Hmm.. it depends.' You say teasingly,

'On what?' Darren asks smiling down at you,

'Well… I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what this surprise is?' Darren just shakes his head as you carry on talking, 'Okay.. does it involve meeting any new people?'

'Nope not this time… you'll just have to trust me.' he says with hopeful eyes and pouts his lips which makes you laugh quietly at him,

'Fine. I guess I could come along to another one of your surprises.' You say with a huge grin which immediately lights up Darren's face,

'I'm glad you agreed because I have to say this surprise is the best one. Ever!' Darren teases you,

'No this is unfair.' You say as it's now you who's pouting at Darren but he just kisses it away and says, 'Okay, okay no more teasing.'

You both spend the rest of the evening watching movies and you fall asleep in Darren's arms.

In the morning you're woken up by a very excited Darren bouncing up and down on the bed next to you calling your name as he tries to wake you up,

'Okay.. I'm awake, now stop shaking me.' you say smiling up at Darren's gorgeous face,

'Come on, come on we have to go for your surprise!' he says excitedly,

'What time is it?' you say sluggishly,

'It's already 9 am, come on come on.' Darren says as he pulls the covers off you,

'Ugh! The things I sacrifice for your surprises.' You say teasingly as you get out of bed,

'You love me really.' Darren says grabbing you in a hug,

'Yeah I do.' You say kissing him briefly,

'So I went to your place and picked out some clothes for you to wear.' Darren says as you look at the pile of clothes laid out for you, you find some of your favourite purple skinnies with a jumper and then you see your coat and piled on top of it are a pair of thick socks, a scarf, gloves and your beanie hat,

'Are we going on like a hike or something?' you say laughing at Darren,

'Nope.. you'll just have to wait and see.' He says with a wink as you rush into the bathroom and get ready.

'Okay.. I'm done. How do I look?' you say as you rush downstairs to Darren,

'You look perfect.' He says hugging you tightly as he pulls you out the door.

You climb into the car and look across at Darren,

_Wow he looks so perfect, with his curls and his jumper and tight jeans…_

You think as you start to wonder whereabouts you're both going,

'Hey.. Dare! I think I know where we're going!' you say teasing him as you see the surprise in his eyes,

'And where do you think that might be?' he asks smiling across to you as he drives,

'Well seeing as we're dressed for a blizzard I thought maybe you were taking me to the North Pole to go see Santa Claus for an early Christmas present!' you say laughing as you see Darren trying not to laugh back at you,

'You're not quite there sweetie… but if you want to go there we can.' He says now teasing you,

'Nah! I'm sure your surprise will live up to the great Mr Claus himself.' You say as you lean over and kiss Darren on his cheek.

The car journey was short but you still didn't know where you were going,

'Okay lets go!' Darren says excitedly as he grabs your hand runs towards a really cute park,

'Ahh… where are we going Dare?' you say with a smile on your face secretly loving the adventure,

'You'll see.' He says as he start slowing, 'Okay so I know how much you love Christmas and I decided to take you here to get you into the Christmas spirit.' Darren looks to you with a huge grin as you round the corner only to find a huge ice rink,

'Oh my god, Dare! This is perfect!' you say hugging him tightly, 'the only problem I have is that I've never actually skated before.'

'Don't worry I'll hold your hand the whole time… I won't let you fall.' He says giving you a quick kiss as you go put your skates on.

Darren gets onto the ice first and you're happy to see it isn't that busy so you have most of the rink to yourselves,

'Okay. Are you ready?' he asks holding your hand,

'Yep! Let's do this thing!' you say determined as you step onto the ice only to find it is so slippery that you already start falling into Darren's arms,

'Woah, woah, don't worry I've got you.' Darren says smiling down at your laughing face,

'Oh god. I'm awful at this.' You say trying to balance yourself,

'(Y/N), you've only just stepped onto the ice… come on… okay, now we're gonna go slowly.' Dare says as he guides you around the rink, 'That's it you've got it now gently push off of your back leg and start skating like that.'

You find that in the strong hold of Darren you're able to pick up some speed,

'Look.. I've got it! I'm skating Dare!' you say with a huge grin as you turn to look at Darren but as soon as you do that you start to fall over.

Darren goes to grab you but you only pull him down with you and you both end up on the ice,

'Oh no! I'm sorry!' you say checking you hadn't hurt him,

'(Y/N), I'm fine.' Darren says sitting up and looking at you, 'You're doing great, perfect even! You ready to give it another go?' he says with a smile as he gets up easily,

'Yeah!' you say getting excited again, 'One question though. How do I get up?'

Once you'd finally started skating again you find you get the hang of it much easier and Darren starts loosening his grip on you which panics you slightly but then you pick up the speed and feel completely free. Darren starts doing spins and twists around you,

'Show off!' you saying laughing at him.

Darren just carries on but then he skates off somewhere and you can't find him, you carry on skating trying to find him when you hear music starting to play and then Darren skates up to you with two microphones in hand,

'Care to join me in a duet?' he says with a hopeful smile, you just grin back and take the mic off him as you see everyone has left the rink and it's just you two left.

You recognise the song straight away as you look to Darren and start singing,

_I really can't stay, _

Then Darren skates up to you,

_But baby it's cold outside,  
I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside,  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in,  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,_

You start to sing this flirty duet as Darren skates around you attempting to impress you. You look around to see a crowd has gathered around the edges watching both of you singing as you have the whole rink to yourselves,

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

The neighbours might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Oh, but it's cold outside

Darren finally comes up to you and grabs your hand twirling you around without letting you fall down, you stare up into his warm, hazel eyes and it just feels like you're the only two people in the world,

_I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside.  
The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside.  
This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in.  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm.  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious._

Darren teases you as he kisses your cheek quickly then skates away from you to the other end of the rink,

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical storm.  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious.  
Maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before._

You'd both skated around the ice rink a few times now as you start circling each other in the middle of it as you smile at Darren's playfulness,__

I've got to go home - But, baby, you'd freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ohhh, baby it's cold outside

You both skate towards each other as you hug and rest your foreheads against each other smiling and staring at each other, you kiss him sweetly,

'You're skating has improved a lot I see.' Darren says smiling down at you,

'Yep! I guess I'm just a born skater!' you say jokingly,

'Nah, I think it was my awesome teaching that got you there in the end.' He says being all manly and showing off his skating.

You just laugh, 'Hmm… are you sure about that? I've seen you stumble a few times.'

Darren just pretends to be hurt as he puts on a shocked face, 'Watch this then.' He says as he skates around you a few times and pirouettes and then attempts a jump which looks awesome at first but then as he comes down he trips and falls straight into your arms.

'Maybe it's me who needs to be the teacher.' You say smiling down at Darren's annoyed face, 'Hey… it was awesome… up until the trip.' You try giving him a pep talk which makes him smile,

'Gosh, your lips look delicious.' He says as he cups your face in his hands and kisses you sweetly.


	15. Part 14 - The Family

**Authors Note: Hi guys... so I finally updated... this one was kinda rushed because I've been really ill but I hope you enjoy it anyway! It contains quite a bit of drama.**

**Next time - Christmas is getting closer and you're still in search of the perfect Christmas present for Darren...**

* * *

After your ice skating trip the next few days seemed to fly by as you spend them mainly with Darren. Darren takes you shopping and you go to the cinema to watch a film, although Darren insisted on not watching the film, you also went to watch Darren perform at a gig he was doing which was really fun and you got to meet Charlene Kaye which was beyond brilliant.

You're round Darren's house one day and you're waiting for Darren to get ready so you can go out, Darren had planned to take you someplace special which you really excited about but still slightly nervous. As you're waiting for him you find Joey comes and sits down with you and you start talking about random things when you suddenly realise something,

'So you know how it's close to Christmas… I was wondering.. do you have any ideas for a good Christmas present for Darren? I honestly haven't got a clue.' You say starting to panic about it,

'Hmmm.. you could always get him some more Blaine Gel because he's forever running out of that.' Joey jokes,

'Hey! I'm being serious here,' you say but can't help but laugh,

'Okay, okay, hmm… well I'll tell you a few things he's been saying he wants lately…' and Joey ends up giving you loads of ideas for Darren.

After a while, Darren is finally ready as he rushes downstairs and swoops you off your feet,

'Are you ready?' he asks you kissing you on the cheek,

'I've been ready for ages!' you tease,

I know, I know but I had to pick out the right clothes for today!' Darren says smiling down at you,

'And why is that? Where exactly are we going?' you ask hoping he'll tell you,

'Haven't you learnt by now that I'm not going to tell you.' Darren says grabbing his keys and leading you to his car.

You happily jump in and prepare for a day of surprises. On the car ride you can't help but notice how nervous Darren is,

'Hey… are you okay?' you ask concerned,

'Yeah.. of course. It's just that I want today to be perfect.' He says smiling at you and holding your hand,

'I'm sure it will be perfect. Things are always perfect with you.' You say squeezing his hand,

'I think you're the perfect one. I love you, (Y/N).' Darren says squeezing you hand.

You lean over and give him a quick kiss, 'I love you too.'

Darren seems to calm down a bit after that and you finally arrive at a house. You have no idea where you are so you just follow Darren's lead. Before you leave the car Darren looks to you,

'Okay, so please don't kill me but… I thought it was about time you met my family so here we are!' Darren says with a hopeful smile on his face.

You're shocked, 'Are you serious? Bu- but what if they don't like me, oh god! They're going to hate me aren't they?' you start freaking out.

Darren just grabs both your hands,

'(Y/N)… hey… they're going to love you because I love you and that's all that matters, okay?'

You calm yourself down and look at Darren, 'Okay… I can do this.. let's go.' You say with a small smile.

Darren leads the way and knocks on the door to a lovely home. A woman answers the door and immediately grabs Darren in a tight hug,

'Oh Darren it's so nice to see you.' She says as she kisses him on the cheek,

'Hi mum, how are you?' Darren says,

'I'm very well,' she says and she looks to you with a smile, 'And who's this?'

'Mum… this is (Y/N).. My girlfriend.' Darren says with a smile as he puts his hand around your waist,

'Oh how lovely. It's so nice to finally meet you (Y/N), please come in, come in.' she says and you immediately warm to her, she seems so kind hearted.

As you walk into the cozy home you can't help but feel slightly nervous as you want to make a good impression. You soon get introduced to Darren's dad who is just as nice as his mum. You all sit down with tea and biscuits in their living room and they ask you loads of questions which you happily answer. They seem to like you and you hope they do, you keep sneaking glances in Darren's direction and he just gives you reassuring smiles which makes you feel much better. They ask you to stay for dinner and you end up helping Darren's mum in the kitchen to cook the food because you feel it's the least you could do. As you start cooking you hear someone come into the house, it was Darren's brother Chuck. He walks into the kitchen and greets his mum, he looks to you,

'Erm, I'm sorry but.. Who are you?' he asks,

'Oh I'm (Y/N)… Darren's girlfriend.' You say holding out your hand to him.

But instead of shaking it his eyes seem to darken and he rushes out to the living room where Darren is sitting with his dad. You look to his mum,

'Don't worry dear.. he's always funny with new people.. he'll soon warm to you.' She says trying to make you feel better.

You suddenly hear Darren and Chuck arguing in the living room and you can't help but feel awkward as you know they're arguing about you. You hear Darren's voice starting to raise but know you can't do anything about it but luckily you hear his dad breaking them up so you just carry on focusing on making the dinner.

After a little while Darren comes in to check on you,

'How are you?' you ask him,

'Yeah I'm good,' he says still a little shaken from earlier, 'My parents absolutely love you to bits.'

This makes you smile, 'That's good… but.. what about your brother?' you ask hesitantly,

'He just doesn't know you, that's all. Once he knows what a wonderful, perfect person you are he'll come around.' Darren says walking over to you and hugging you tightly.

'I hope so, Dare.' You say snuggling your face into his jacket,

'So, do you need any help with the dinner?' Darren says smiling at you,

'You know what I think I'm okay.. Besides we know what happened last time you helped me cook.' You say smirking back.

You feel better about everything as you sit down at their dining table next to Darren to eat dinner. You notice Chuck hasn't said anything all night which you feel bad about,

_I wonder why he doesn't like me?_

You think to yourself as you listen to all of the stories Darren's parents tell you about embarrassing moments for Darren which makes him wine at them telling them to stop. This makes you smile as you feel like you're a part of their family. After dinner Chuck takes the plates into the kitchen and you decide to help. As you walk into the kitchen you notice Chuck starting to wash up,

'Do you need some help?' you ask grabbing a towel and drying up the plates,

'No. I'm fine.' he says not looking at you.

There's a long silence and you finally have the guts to ask him,

'Why don't you like me, Chuck?' you ask quietly.

At first he doesn't answer but he put the plate down in the sink and finally turns to you,

'I care about my brother, and I don't want him to be in a relationship like he had with Kirsty because I absolutely hated her. I just don't want you to be anything like her.' He says looking down at his feet,

'But how can you know what I'm like if you don't even give me a chance in the first place?' you ask confused,

'I- I don't know I guess I just wasn't thinking.' He answers going back to the washing up, 'I'm sorry I judged you.'

'That's fine, so do you think we can have a fresh start?' you ask hopeful,

'Yeah.. that would be nice.' He says finally smiling at you,

You smile back as you hold out you hand to him, 'Hi, I'm (Y/N).'

Chuck laughs at you as he shakes your hand, 'I'm Chuck.'

You talk for a bit longer as you help with the washing. Once it's done you both walk into the lounge with smiles on your faces as you sit down next to Darren who just looks to you with a confused face,

'You seem in a good mood.'

'Yeah.. your brother is awesome.' You say intertwining your fingers in Darren's.

He eyes widen in shock as he smiles, 'So I'm guessing you worked it out with him then?'

You just nod, 'I mean once he found out what a huge fan I am of his music well, you know, that was part of the reason why he changed his mind about me.' you say with a smirk,

'Oh, really? Well maybe I should tell him about your music.' Darren's says teasing you now,

'Oh no.. no, no, no.. you can't do that! I suck compared to him!' you say worried,

'Fine I won't but you do not suck, (Y/N). You're amazing!' he says smiling at you and grabbing you in a hug as you sit in his lap on their sofa.

'I love you.' You say smiling up at him.

The rest of the evening seems to fly by as you play some family games and Darren finally persuades you to join him and his brother in a song together and you have a great time. When it's finally time to go you don't want to leave,

'It was so nice meeting you, (Y/N), I can't wait to see you again.' Darren's mum tells you as she gives you a big hug,

'Thank you for having me, I had a brilliant time tonight,' you say hugging her back.

Darren's dad gives you a hug to,

'Just make sure you keep Darren in line. He can be a handful sometimes.' He says jokingly,

'Oh, I will don't you worry.' You say laughing as Darren looks hurt,

'I am here you know.' He says now laughing.

Chuck says goodbye to you and you hug him which he returns,

'Maybe we can perform together sometime, seeing as how you're such a big fan.' Chuck says smiling at you which shocks you completely,

'That'd be perfect!' you say literally squealing.

You finally get into Darren's car as he start driving back home,

'Now that wasn't so bad was it?' Darren says squeezing you knee,

'I love your family so much, Dare. They're just perfect.' You say leaning across and hugging him,

'I'm glad you like them. I'm so proud of you, I know how my brother can be sometimes, and especially how he was with Kirsty, but he actually likes you which is hopeful.' He says which makes you laugh,

'Seriously, we have to go see them again soon! I wanna here more stories of baby Darren,' you say teasing him,

'Somehow I don't think we're going to be able to see them anytime soon, sorry.' He says laughing,

'Oh but those stories were so adorable. You were like the cutest baby.' You say in hysterics now.

'Well if they make you happy then maybe we can see them soon. But in the meantime you'll just have to put up with me.' he says grabbing your hand,

'I'm sure that won't be too much of a hardship for me, I guess.' You say kissing him on the cheek as you enjoy the rest of the journey home.


	16. Part 15 - Christmas Time (1 of 2)

**Authors Note: Hi guys! Long time no see! I'm really sorry I didn't update last week... i was really ill and so i really didn't feel like writing... this chapter is quite short because i've split it into 2 parts! **

**Next time - Darren gives you your present and it takes you by surprise as a huge opportunity arises from it!**

* * *

_What am I supposed to get him? I have no idea!_

You think as you scan the windows of all the shops in town. It was almost Christmas and you need to get Darren the perfect gift. You'd spent hours online trying to find the right gift but none of them appealed to you.

Right now you were in the Disney shop. You knew he had loads of Disney merch already so you wanted to get him something unique. In the end you decide to go home and work on your music. You'd written loads more songs since you and Darren were together and you wish he could hear them all, you just weren't ready to sing them all to him yet.

Then it struck you,

_Maybe I could make him a CD of all my songs for him…_

You decide this is the perfect gift for him, it means you can finally show him how much he means to you through your music. With that decided you start writing more songs.

You then had another brilliant idea and you phoned up Paul from the recording studios,

'Hi Paul, it's (Y/N).. Darren's girlfriend.' You say hoping he remembers you,

'Oh hi! How's your music going?' he asks excited,

'Yeah it's going great… I was just wondering if I could come in and record some of my songs… I'm hoping to give them to Darren as a surprise Christmas present… what do you think?' you ask hoping he says yes,

'That would be great! Darren will love that… wow.. you really are perfect for him,' he says which makes you laugh,

'Have you been talking to Joey… he always says that too.' You say laughing.

You organise a time to meet him and it's all set when Darren knocks on you door. You quickly shove all your music in your guitar case not wanting him to see your songs.

'Hi Dare,' you say as he kisses you,

'Hi sweetie, how are you?' Darren says as he sits down on your couch,

'I'm great… how was work?' you ask hoping he spills you some spoilers about Glee,

'(Y/N)… no matter how many times you ask I'm never going to spoil anything for you,' he says as you sit down next to him pouting,

'Nope that's not going to work on me… I don't want to spoil anything for you…' he says smiling down at you,

'Fine but are Klaine going to be okay? You know how much I care about them!' you say letting your fangirl side get the better of you,

'Klaine are going through a rough patch but I'm sure they'll be together again soon,' he says bringing you closer to him,

'I hope so… by the way… because I know how much this will bug you… I know what I'm getting you for Christmas!' you say smiling up at him as he see the excitement grow in his face,

'(Y/N)… how can you tell me that?! Now you have to tell me what you're getting me!' he says grabbing your hands and jumping up and down,

'Nope! You're not getting it out of me.. my lips are sealed!' you say laughing.

'Are you sure about that?' he says as he grabs you and starts tickling you which makes you burst into laughter,

'No! Dare… Stop! Please?!' you protest as you squirm underneath his grip.

He doesn't stop so you reason with him, 'How about I give you your present early? Will you stop then?'

You see Darren hesitate and he finally stops and looks right at you, 'Hmmm… I suppose that would work… and I could give you yours early too.' He says mysteriously,

'Wait, wait… now I really want to know!' you say squealing.

Darren just laughs, 'I guess we'll both just have to wait.'

You have a nice evening with Darren and the next day you go and record your songs for Darren's present. You really hoped Darren would like your present because you knew how overboard he went when it came to gifts.

_Today's the day,_

You think as you make your way to Darren's house,

_I really hope he likes it._

You sit in your car and you keep looking at Darren's Christmas present, you were really nervous about giving it to him because this was the first time he would have listened to your other songs you'd written since the first one.

You walk up to his door and knock on it, Darren answers straight away clearly excited,

'So, are you ready for your present?' you ask teasing him,

'Yes, yes, yes.. I'm dying to know what it is!' Darren says jumping up and down while he pulls you inside.

You sit down on his sofa,

'So first of all I have this present for you.' You say laughing as you remember what Joey was telling you,

Darren looks at you suspiciously because you're trying to contain your laughter as he opens it,

'Oh my god I can't believe you got me this..!' Darren says laughing as he stares down at a tub of hair gel,

'I thought that you use up so much of it you might of run out and needed some more.' You say bursting into laughter,

'Well that's very thoughtful of you.' He says laughing too,

'Okay so this next present took me a while to think of, after searching loads and loads of shops I realised that your present was right in front of me.. ever since I met you you've turned my life around and… I've been writing lots of songs as well. I really wanted you to hear them but every time I wanted to show I just got really embarrassed so.. I got you this.' You say handing over your gift,

Darren takes it and looks up to you with a huge smile. He unwraps the present slowly and he realises what it is,

'I thought that whenever you were feeling lonely or down you could listen to this… I always listen to your songs when I miss you and I thought this would let you do the same thing.' You say as Darren puts the cd in his laptop to play it,

'(Y/N)… this is perfect! You're amazing and these songs are just so beautiful… I love you so much.' Darren says as he leans in and kisses you, 'And now it's time for your present!'

Darren gets up and takes your hand, 'Where are we going?' you ask,

'It's a surprise!' he says as you smile and walk out his door.


	17. Part 15 - Christmas Time (2 of 2)

**Authors Note: Hi guys! So it's the New Year and I thought I'd upload this one while we're still in the Christmas spirit! :3 I hope you enjoy!**

**Also I know there was going to be 'a huge opportunity' in this one but I decided not to put it in yet *Mysterious Face*!**

**Next time - I haven't decided yet so you'll just have to wait and see..! :L**

* * *

You kept glancing across at Darren as he drove and every time you saw the same goofy smile on his face. You really didn't have a clue as to where he could be taking you this time,

'Darren.. you can't just sit there and make that face without saying something or giving me clue.' You say hoping he'd shed some light on this surprise.

Darren turns to you with his puppy dog eyes staring straight at you,

'Aww, sweetie… you know you're not going to get anything out of me.' he says laughing, 'besides we're here!'

You look out your window only to see a parking lot.. you still had no clue. Before you even have a chance to open your door Darren's already on the other side of it and grabbing your hand so you can get out of the car, you start laughing at how gentlemanly he was,

'What's so funny?' he says confused,

'I'm just amused by how cheesy you're being.' You say smiling at him and trying not to burst out into laughter again,

'Oh, well maybe I should just not give you your present then.' He replied folding his arms and trying to be really serious but you can tell it's just an act.

You stare up at him, cross your arms and mimic him, 'Oh well maybe I shouldn't give you your present then.' You try to say it in your manliest voice but end up snickering to yourself towards the end.

You look to Darren to find that he was trying really hard not to laugh, so you take that as a sign,

'Ha, I win! I can see you hiding that smile… time for my present!' you say squealing as you grab Darren's hand and run to find your surprise,

'Erm… (Y/N)… your presents this way!' Darren says as he leads you in completely the opposite direction,

'I knew that.' You say as you and Darren laugh together walking the other way.

You suddenly come to a door where Darren stops you,

'Okay… don't freak out.' He says which just confuses you,

'Erm… okay?'

'You ready?' Darren says wrapping his arms around your waist,

'As ready as I'll every be.' You say with a huge smile on your face.

Darren leads you into a darkened room when the lights suddenly come on and your surrounded by people screaming 'Surprise' at you and then you notice who these people are… you were at the Glee set!

You look to Darren with you jaw hanging,

'No, no, no. This can't be happening! Oh my God! I can't believe this! Ahhh!' you say as you literally jump on top of Darren while saying thank you to him a million times.

You suddenly realise everyone was staring at you which makes you blush and you look to Darren who's in hysterics,

'Guys! I think she liked her present.' He says to the glee cast while you still just stare at them in disbelief.

You can see Chris and Lea at the side smiling at you which just heightens your excitement even more,

'Wait! Does this mean I can see Dalton?' you turn and ask Darren,

'Yep! I'm gonna show you everything. I am your official tour guide for the day.' He says smiling at you,

'Do you know what that means?!' you say but Darren just looks blankly at you, 'I can stand on the exact staircase Kurt and Blaine met and fell in love on and oh my god the slow-mo corridor and the room Kurt sang blackbird in and where they kissed!'

You saw that Darren was staring at you and smiling,

'What?' you ask laughing,

'You're just… perfect. I love you.' He says as he hugs you and kisses you sweetly,

'I love you too! Now come on let's go!' you say giggling.

You grab Lea and Chris on the way because you were so happy to see them and wanted to catch them up with everything that's happened since the last time you saw them.

You have an awesome day and you end up going to see Nyada as well. Darren showed you all the secret passageways that they use and you ended up back in the glee club room at McKinley where the rest of the glee cast seemed to be filming a scene.

'Are there going to be any Klaine scenes filmed today?' you ask smirking,

'There might be if there's time.' Darren replies smiling at you,

'That would just be even more of a perfect day! I can't believe you did all this for me.' you say as you hug him tightly,

'Well it's not over yet!' he says making you curious,

'Wait… you mean there's more?' you ask with excitement,

'Yep!' Darren says as he walks away leaving you wondering what else there could be.

You watch the glee cast as theyre filming a scene only to find Darren was dragging you away somewhere,

'Where are we going?' you ask as you come up to another building,

'You're going to meet someone who I think you'll like very much!' he says still not giving anything away.

You walk into the building to find a dance studio and then you realise,

'No way! Now way! You can't mean!' you start squealing as you see someone walk in through another door only to find that that person was Zack Woodlee,

'Oh my god! I can't even. This just… erm.. hi!' you say as you give him a huge hug,

'Somehow I think you're happy to see me.' Zach says laughing.

Your mouth was hanging open again and you look to Darren who's laughing along with Zach. When you finally calm down you look around the room to see it's filled with mirrors,

'So this is where you do all your dancing?' you ask,

'Yeah! How about we do some now?' Zach says which startles you,

'Erm… well the thing is I'm like equivalent to Finn when it comes to dancing.' You say laughing,

'No you're not! I've seen you dance before.. come on, I'll do it with you!' Darren says coming by your side which gives you more confidence,

'Okay… maybe I could try something.' You say just as Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen starts playing.

You look to Darren who starts singing along with it and grabbing your hands to dance, Zach comes and stands in front of you both and gives you some moves. You have so much fun and you start singing along with Darren. By the time it gets to the end you just start smiling goofily and look to Zach who looks really surprised,

'I told you she was good!' Darren said to him,

'Yeah.. Wow! That was amazing!' Zach says to you,

'No it wasn't… my feet don't even coordinate with my hands.' You say laughing,

'Well I guess I saw a different person just a minute ago, because that was awesome!' Zach says.

You end up talking some more when Darren looks to Zach who nods,

'Okay.. come with me! Time for another surprise!' he says laughing when he sees your face which is bubbling with excitement again.

Your back in glee clubs classroom and you find that everyone is there sat down, you see Ryan Murphy at the front,

'Okay so it's time for something special now. You guys all know the choreography to this and Darren if you want to start.' He says turning to him and seeing you there too,

'Yep.. let's do this!' Darren says looking to you, 'Ready?'

'For what?' you ask confused,

'For this!' he says as he drags you to the front of the class just as Good Time starts playing again. You start shaking your head at Darren as he start singing and you look around to see everyone else starting to back him up, you notice Lea and Chris nodding to you with encouragement. Darren grabs you and you decide to just go for it as you join in for your part. You end up having a great time as the rest of the glee cast dances around you.

When the song ends everyone starts clapping and you see that even Ryan is too,

_This is the best day. Ever!_

You think as everyone settles down and Ryan starts talking,

'Well done everyone! That was brilliant!' he says and then he looks to you, 'Darren told me you were good but I didn't expect you to be that good, that was amazing!' he says and gives you a hug and you can't believe any of this is happening to you.

After you've talked all of the glee cast you try to find Darren and see him at the side of the room. He was talking to someone you didn't know. You decided to go over there but then you noticed how close this girl was standing to him,

_Is she flirting with him? No she can't be… I don't know,_

You think as you look at how she was twirling her hair in her fingers and laughing at everything Darren said. You stormed over there and said hi to Darren. You put your arm through Darren's and make it clear to this person that you and he were an item,

'So what are you guys talking about?' you ask as you look up to Darren who's confused about why your acting this way,

'Oh Darren was just telling me this really funny joke.' She says as she starts laughing again, 'He is so funny.'

'Oh really? Well he was just leaving.' You say as you lead Darren away from her,

'(Y/N), what was that about?' Darren stops you and asks,

'What was what about?' you ask not wanting to tell him,

'You know.. that whole 'I'm a badass what are you doing talking to my boyfriend' act?' he says,

'That was nothing!' you say trying to hide your blushing face,

'Were you jealous?' he says trying to get you to look at him,

'No.' you say as you look away and down at your feet, '…maybe.' You look to Darren who has his arms folded, 'Okay, fine. Yes I was jealous.'

'(Y/N)… you don't need to be jealous. You're the only one for me, okay?' Darren says now laughing,

'Okay.. but she was flirting with you!' you say now smiling at Darren,

'Then maybe we should get away from her and go home?' he says moving your hair out of your eyes with his hand,

'What so there's no more surprises I need to be worried about?' you tease him,

'Well… there's just one more, but you don't need to be worried about it.' Darren says as he grabs your hand and takes you to another set where you find Chris was there,

'Wait a second. Is this what I think it is?' you say grinning,

'Well that depends on what you think it is.' Darren says as he leads you to a chair.

You sit down and wait in anticipation. You finally got what you wanted. A Klaine scene.

When the filming was over Darren walks over to you,

'What did you think?' he asks,

You look up to him with a huge smile and say, 'I think this… is the Best. Christmas. Ever!'


	18. Part 16(1 of 2) -I Knew You Were Trouble

**Authors Note: okay so i'm on time this week..! YAY! **

**Be prepared for lots of tears this week... it's quite a short one so i'm gonna split it into 2 part!**

**Next time - you get an unexpected visitor appear at your door...**

* * *

A few days had passed and it was finally the new year. You spent most of Christmas round Darren's and you also went to a small party he and Joey were having on New Year's Day, it was a really great day and you met loads more of his friends.

Darren was back on the Glee set and you hadn't seen him as much because of it so you thought you would surprise him today.

You got up in the morning and knew you had loads of time to spare because Darren was only in for the afternoon today.

You finally left and got there at around 2, when you went into the building you immediately found Chris,

'Hi there!' you say surprising him,

'Hi!' he says giving you a hug, 'What are you doing here?'

'Well… I came to surprise Darren.' You say with a huge grin,

'Oh sweetie… no wonder he loves you so much!' Chris says which makes your cheeks turn red,

You giggle nervously and then change the subject, 'Oh.. erm.. I also bought cookies for everyone because who doesn't love a cookie!'

'Oo! Gimme, gimme!' Chris says making you laugh as you snap the box shut,

'Hey!… later.. okay?' you reply with a grin.

You end up talking for a while,

'So, do you know where Darren is right now?' you ask curiously,

'Erm yeah, he's filming right now.. I'll take you to see him!' Chris says and you follow after him as you walk through piles of rushing people,

You finally see him, he looked perfect and completely in the zone so you made sure he couldn't see you yet,

'Thanks for taking me.' you say to Chris hugging him quickly,

'Hey.. no problem. By the way if you ever want to spring a surprise on Darren just give me a call, here's my number.' Chris says surprising you,

'Thanks! I'll definitely be needing this.' You say,

'Anyway… I'm on soon so I'll see you later. Hope the surprise goes well!' he says as he leaves you watching Darren.

The filming didn't take long but then you lost Darren he went through another door so you went to follow him.

You could hear shouting going on and it sounded like Darren which confused you. You followed the shouting and you found yourself coming to a door,

_Should I open it?_

You suddenly felt like someone in a horror movie… not knowing what was on the other side.

You decided to do it just as the shouting stopped. You looked at who was there. Darren was… and so was that girl from last. You couldn't believe what they were doing. She had him pinned up against the wall and they were kissing,

'Darren… ho-how could you do this to me?!' you say getting worked up and turning around to leave.

You could hear Darren calling your name but you just ignored it.

You ran in no particular direction and found yourself running through an endless corridor, tears were streaming down your face and you only had one song going through your head.. I knew you were trouble,

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
  
You found an exit and you ran to the car park

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

You found your car but you were too helpless to do anything you just slid down the door and held your head in your hands,__

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

You stayed like that for what seemed like forever with a million questions running through your head,

_Why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me… let's face it who could ever love me…_

You think as you suddenly hear your name being shouted from different directions. Darren was calling you and so was Chris. He obviously saw it too. You decide you don't want to talk to either of them so you race to get your car open.

You manage to get in the car and get it started just in time as you drive away swiftly from the two of them who were still trying to chase you down.

When you get home you don't know what to do you went through so many different emotions. Sadness. Denial. Anger.

You know Darren and Chris were trying to call you but you couldn't talk to them you couldn't do anything.

You slump down on your sofa,

'I knew I wasn't good enough for him.' you say to yourself as you feel an emptiness around you.

After a while you decide you need to do something so you look at your phone and see that Chris was trying to ring you so you decide to answer it,

'Hello,' you say just barely being able to get it out as you're still too upset,

'(Y/N)…. Are you okay?' Chris asks in the nicest way,

'No…' you say desperately,

'I know what you saw and I know it looks bad but.. you didn't see what happened before,' Chris tells you but you just can't believe it, 'would it be okay if I came round to talk to you?'

'Erm… yeah.. I guess. Where's Darren?' you ask wanting to know so badly,

'He's…err.. well he's with me right now.' Chris says which you know is the truth,

'…. Let me guess you were planning on bringing him with you even if I told you not to right?' you say laughing slightly,

'Am I really that obvious?' he says laughing too,

You sigh and make a decision which you regret straight away, 'Okay.. well I'm gonna have to face him some when so…. Bring him too.'

'Well… okay then. We'll see you in a minute.' He says and you hang up.

You seriously needed to straighten out your apartment. While you were cleaning up you see yourself in the mirror,

_Oh god! I look awful.,_

You think as you quickly fix your hair and put some decent clothes on instead of your pyjamas you were wearing.

Then you hear the doorbell ring and you knew it was them.

You walk slowly to the door, breathe in and out a few times. Then you open it.


	19. Part 16 (2 of 2) - Star Wars and X Men

**Authors Note: Hi guys. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, Im really happy with this one so hopefully you are too!**

**When I was writing this one I listened to The Paper Kites a lot especially Bloom... I feel like this song goes well with this chapter.**

**Next Time - You start panicking as you realise what day is slowly creeping up on you.**

* * *

You found yourself in a very awkward position. You were sat at the edge of the couch, Chris was standing in front of you and Darren was on the other end of the couch looking at you.

You couldn't look at him, so you just stared down at the floor.

You think back to when you answered the door, Chris said hi and you said hi back then Darren came in and he looked at you with those adorable eyes of his, '(Y/N), I'm really sorry… I really am. I hated for you to have to see that but I didn't want her to kiss me… you didn't see what happened before. She kissed me.. you've got to believe me.' he reached out to you but you just moved out the way and motioned for him to come in.

You hadn't said anything since then,

'(Y/N).. please can you look at me?,' Chris asked, your eyes flick to him but you don't want them to see how upset you are so you settle for the floor again, 'Please?'

You sigh quietly to yourself and finally look up to Chris, 'Now I know you don't want to hear any of this but just hear us out okay?' he says,

_Okay I should at least be nice to him… he's trying so hard,_

'Okay,' you say quietly to him and he smiles slightly,

'Okay… so I was there before you walked in so I saw what was happening as well. But the thing is is that all that shouting that was going on was Darren telling… err-,'

'Charlotte,' Darren says,

'Yeah.. he was telling Charlotte to stop flirting with him because it was getting out of hand,'

You really wanted to say 'oh yeah I noticed' but you didn't want to upset Darren even if you were mad at him,

'but she wasn't listening to him and then she noticed you at the door so she threw herself on him and as soon as you left Darren pushed her off.' Chris gets out and sighs,

You don't know what to say. You still don't completely believe the story,

_I mean why would he shout that much if she'd only flirted a couple of times with him? and who even is this person if she thinks she can just throw herself at him like that?_

You get so frustrated with yourself, you don't know what to believe you get up and throw your hands up in the air as you start pacing still not looking at Darren.

Then you finally get what's going on and you stop in your tracks and turn slightly towards Darren,

'I just… I don't understand why you would have to make up this whole story if you just didn't want to be with me anymore. Why didn't you just tell me? Or are you just completely in love with this Charlotte person?' you say sounding ridiculous but not realising it at that moment.

You breathe out slowly and turn away to lean against the wall with your forehead resting on your arms,

'(Y/N)…' Darren says in a small voice, 'I don't know how I can get you to believe that I love you and only you. Charlotte means nothing to me, she's just some girl who has a crush on me, but you're the one I think about all the time,' you hear Darren get up and stand behind you, 'you're the one I miss when I'm all alone,' he grabs you by the waist which you flinch slightly at and turns you around, 'you're the one who spilt coffee on me and I still fell in love with you the second I looked into your eyes.' He pushes your chin up with his hand to make you look at him, 'Please, forgive me?'

Your eyes start to water and you feel like you don't know anything anymore. You were so sure that you weren't good enough for him but why would he be saying all of these things to you if he didn't want to be with you anymore.

'I just… I just need some space.' You say as you compose yourself and gently push Darren away so you could move somewhere else.

You notice than Darren looks so desperate and Chris was looking at him with concern, your mind was just going round and round in circles. You didn't know who to believe, you feel like your heart has been torn out of you,

'I think that maybe.. you should go.' You say staring at the floor not wanting to see his reaction.

Without saying anything Darren grabs Chris and leaves, which was probably for the better.

You managed to get by a whole day without any distractions and you started to think that maybe you could get over Darren that was until you left your bedroom to see all the pictures of you two together that you had thrown all over the floor the night before.

You didn't know what to do with them so you left tem scattered on your floor. You decide to distract yourself from them by having and evening of films. But no Disney films.

_They were Dare's favourite!_

You think as you put back the Disney films and settle for Star Wars and X Men. You were actually having a great time as you settle down with some popcorn and lots of sweets.

Your phone starts buzzing just as you'd gotten snuggled into your blanket, you see that it was Chris,

_Great! And I thought this was going to be the perfect day._

You think as you answer your phone,

'Hi Chris.. erm.. what do you want?' you ask nicely,

'Hi… well I'm having a few problems.' Chris says,

'What kind of problems?' you ask now worrying slightly,

'Today at the Glee set Darren has been acting irrationally the whole day. He hasn't been speaking to anyone. If he's told to do something he'll just snap at them. He won't come out of his dressing room now either. (Y/N). He needs you.' Chris tells you as your whole body is telling you that you shouldn't feel bad because of what he did to you,

_But what if he's sad? What if he's acting out because you accused him of cheating on you?_

You think as you start feeling bad, then you realise Chris is still there,

'(Y/N)… please can I just take him round yours for a bit? Maybe then you'll finally believe what happened.' Chris says sternly,

'Hey! What would you think if you were in my position? This is hard for me as well.' You say getting a bit angry,

You hear Chris sigh, 'Okay, okay I'm sorry. But he still would never do anything like that to you. So can we come over?' he asks and you say yes without really thinking as you're dwelling on what he said before,

_Could I just be overreacting then?_

You must have been contemplating for a long time because before you know it there's a knock at your door. You immediately go and answer it only to find it wasn't Chris and Darren. It was Charlotte.

You were about to shut the door on her but she stops you,

'Wait! I know what you must think of me but just hear me out!' she says as you loosen your grip on the door and let her carry on,

'Okay. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I did to you and Darren, I saw him today and he was just... distraught. I felt so guilty. This is my entire fault. You see, I thought I had a chance with Darren until you came along. Then I got jealous so I threw myself at him. I could tell he hated me which was why I kissed him the other day he was defending you and saying how he could never be with me. Then I saw you there and I was so angry I just kissed him.' Charlotte gets out very fast,

You're standing there utterly confused and relieved and guilty that you accused Darren of something he didn't do,

'Woah! Slow down. So Chris hasn't put you up to this at all?' she shakes her head, 'And you're honestly coming over here to tell me this because you feel guilty about it all and want me and Darren back together?' you ask,

'Yeah. I guess so. I'm really sorry.' Charlotte says and you actually believe her this time,

'Err, thank you for coming round and telling me this. I really do forgive you. Just as long as you don't try anything silly like that again.' You say joking with her,

'That means so much to me, and I promise I won't ever try anything like that again. Not ever!' Charlotte says as she leaves.

Then you hear another knock at your door,

_This must be them!_

You think as you open the door.

Chris and Darren both walk in. you see that Darren is slightly reluctant,

'Why don't you guys sit down?' you say trying to get a reaction from Darren.

His eyes flick up to you then to Chris,

'Why don't we just go?' Darren says which makes your heart break.

He starts turning towards the door, 'No! Wait… please?' you say to Darren which makes him turn to you,

'Why should I?' he says almost angry, 'I'm head over heels for you but you won't even look me in the eye anymore because you think I cheated on you.' He was exasperated, 'I would never do anything to hurt you, (Y/N). When are you going to start believing that?'

You look up to Darren and all you want to do is run over to him and be held in his arms but could you do that now that you'd accused him of cheating on you?

Your mind was racing and you continue to look at Darren without knowing what to say.

There was silence for a while, '(Y/N)… you can't seriously believe that Darren would hurt you in that way! He would never do that to you. He loves you!' Chris says with a raised voice,

You look away from Darren to see that Chris was going to protest again,

'No… Chris we should go. It's what (Y/N) wants.' Darren says but you can see the sadness in his eyes,

Darren grabs Chris and he starts opening the door,

'No. Please! Just wait!' you say desperately.

Darren turns around with Chris one last time.

You suddenly burst out into tears and run over to Darren as you say over and over, 'I'm so sorry,' while he holds you.

Once you'd calmed down you found you were sat in Darren's lap on your sofa where he was stroking your hair soothingly and whispering reassuring things into your ear,

'I'm sorry Dare.. I'm so so sorry.' You say looking up to him,

'(Y/N), why are you sorry? You don't need to be.' He asks,

'Well I basically just accused you of cheating on me.' you say, 'And I was so stupid to think that you could do that to me. Before you came here I realised how irrational I was being then Charlotte came over-'

'Charlotte came here?' Darren says sitting up,

'Yeah. She apologised for what she did and she was really nice about it. Then I realised that this was all my fault because I was the one who got jealous in the first place.' You say.

Darren just looks at you and smiles, 'I've missed you so much.'

You start cuddling when Chris coughs loudly, 'I am still here you know.'

You all burst out laughing and spend the evening finishing your Star Wars and X Men marathon.


	20. Part 17 - I Promise

**Authors Note: I know, I know... I disappeared for what seemed like forever. But I'm back! YAY! So in this chapter you and Darren take your relationship to the next level and you finally feel like you belong somewhere.**

**This is the dress I imagined ... . ?iid=2582860&cid=8834&sh=0&pge=11&pgesize=20&sort=-1&clr=Navy**

**Next Time - I'm not sure yet... but I'm thinking that maybe this fanfic is coming to an end soon... what do you guys think? I can carry on if you want me too... ;)**

* * *

A couple of weeks had past and you and Darren had definitely forgotten about the Charlotte incident. It was like it didn't even happen. You felt so happy when you were with him but today was not a good day.

Darren was coming over and he knew what day was coming up but you really didn't want to hear anything more about it. Every second of the day he mentioned it and you were sick of it. You weren't upset at Darren it just wasn't your favourite time of year.

'Hi there.' Darren says as he walks into your house,

'Hi!' you reply giving him a kiss,

'So guess where I was earlier.' He says,

'Umm.. I don't know. Where were you earlier?' you ask curious,

'Shopping for my absolute favourite girl in the world because if you hadn't noticed it's her birthday soon!' Darren tells you and your mood instantly drops, you try to act happy,

'Oh really? You don't have to get me anything.' You say trying to smile,

'Yeah I do! It's your day to do whatever you want.' He says wrapping his arms around your waist,

You just mumble an agreement,

'Hey, what's wrong?' Darren asks instantly worried,

'It's nothing.' You say walking away and sitting on the sofa,

'Well something's got you down. Have I done something wrong? You can tell me.' he says as he scoops you up into his lap,

'You haven't done anything wrong.' You say smiling up at him as you push his curls out of his eyes,

'Well what is it then?' he asks holding your hands in his,

'This is really stupid. But I just don't like my birthday that much.' You say looking down at your lap,

'Why wouldn't you like your birthday?' Darren asks pulling you in for a hug,

'I just.. it makes me feel like a failure because I haven't reached my goals yet and it just isn't special, I haven't done anything to make an impact, not like you.' You say smiling up at him,

'You know, you're really silly sometimes.' He says laughing, 'but I can promise you that this year your birthday is going to be the most special one ever.'

'Okay.' You saying smiling but you weren't so sure, this was the first birthday where you actually had someone who really cared about you.

It was now one day before your birthday and you weren't even excited that was until you received a very nice text from Darren,

Darren: Be ready for 7pm tomorrow for your birthday surprise!

You had no idea what he was planning but you were hoping it wasn't anything big,

You: Okay. But promise me you haven't spent much. You don't need to get me anything.

Darren: Just be ready for then. I know you're going to like it!

You: Hmm… Okay! Any clues?

Darren: Well… check your mail later!

Now you were just curious so you waited until the mail came. You find a box wrapped in ribbon with a note on the top,

'Happy Birthday – Love D

P.S. There's still more to come.'

You just shook your head knowing he's gone completely overboard and decide to look inside the box only to find the most beautiful dress you've ever seen! It was blue and all made of lace, but it wasn't too revealing and was just the perfect summer dress ever.

You found yourself smiling so much at the dress because you knew that Darren picked out the perfect dress for you and you couldn't wait to see his reaction when you wear it tomorrow,

_Maybe this is going to be a good birthday after all._

You think as you rush to try the dress on.

It was finally the day of your birthday and you neglected to turn on your computer because you knew you would be bombarded with birthday messages. Instead you just sat and waited for 7pm. You just wanted to see Darren today, you were desperate.

You get ready early because you decide to actually put some make-up on just to impress Darren. Just as you walk out your bedroom door the doorbell goes and you know its Darren.

You check yourself over in the mirror once more and finally open the door only to see Darren standing there dressed in a suit with one of his typical jumpers on underneath then in black skinnies. You were blown away. He looks really really good, you think as he looks you up and down as well,

'Hi.' You say smiling not able to say anything else because you were still processing how handsome he looked in that outfit,

'Hi… you look absolutely beautiful.' He says kissing you quickly, 'I got you some flowers.'

He hands you over the bunch of flowers which were also perfect, 'I told you you didn't have to get me anything.' You say as you smell them and put them in a vase,

You notice that Darren just chuckles to himself as if he has something planned for later on,

'Okay so why are we dressed up?' You ask,

'Well, time for your birthday present!' he says taking you by the hand and rushing you out the door.

Darren parks at what looks like the fanciest restaurant you have ever seen and you are completely shocked at how mind blowing this all was.

Darren gets out and rushes over to your side as you get out the car and link your arm in his,

'Darren… you seriously didn't have to do any of this. This is just… amazing!' you say as you lean into his warm body and he wraps his arm around your waist,

'This is your day, (Y/N). and you deserve the best day ever!' he says as you walk inside only to find that the restaurant is even more exquisite inside.

Darren takes you to your table which was in the corner of the restaurant where it was quieter and on the table were lit candles and playing in the background was really romantic music and you couldn't help but feel out of placed and like a spoiled girlfriend because this was just nothing you'd ever experienced before.

You sit down at the table and look straight at Darren, who was smiling opposite you,

'So, what do you think?' Darren asks,

'I think that you ignored me when I told you not to spend too much on me but… this is just so completely perfect.' You say laughing slightly, 'I might even start liking my birthday again if I get this everytime.'

'I'm glad you like it but I didn't just bring you to a fancy restaurant just to eat food.' He says smirking,

'Why else did you bring me here then?' you ask as you start playing footsie under the table with Darren's feet,

'Well looks like our waiter is coming over so we'll have to save that part for later.' He says chuckling as he sees you shake your head at him.

You have a great meal and you can't believe at how posh the food is and Darren just sits there laughing at you as you have to ask the waiter what most of the food is in the menu.

After your meal, you and Darren decide to share a dessert and you decided to pick this really fancy sounding ice cream because who doesn't love ice cream!

As the dessert was coming to an end you notice that Darren was getting quieter and you couldn't help but wonder why,

'Are you okay?' you ask smiling over at him,

'Yeah I'm great. So do you want to go outside for a bit, I hear this place has a great outdoors bit where you can see all the stars in the sky?' he asks you getting up and taking your hand before you can answer,

'Okay then.' You say giggling.

Once you get outside Darren walks you up to the edge where you can see all the stars in the sky, you lean against Darren,

'This is perfect. Thank you so much!' you say turning round to look at him,

'Time for your final present.' He says softly as he gives you a box.

You look at it curiously as you unwrap it carefully. There was a note on the top,

'You like writing notes don't you?' you say laughing as you read it,

It simply said 'I Promise…'

You get confused, so you open the box to reveal a silver ring with the pattern of autumn leaves circling around it, you're shocked and look up to Darren,

'It's a promise ring.' He says taking your hands in his and you smile up at him, 'I just wanted you to know that I'm not going anywhere and this is a symbol of it. I promise to always pick up your call, to listen to you whenever you need me to, to kiss you whenever you want but most importantly. I promise to always love you no matter who we're with or where we are, you're the only one I want to be with.'

You try to process what is happening and at this point you realise you really do love Darren with all your heart and he loves you too,

'Darren…' you say as tears flow down your face, 'I love you so much. This is perfect, you're perfect!'

Darren just smiles as you hug him and kiss him as you put the ring on your finger.

After you'd spent most of the evening on the rooftop looking up at the stars Darren finally decides to take you home but when you get there you drag him inside as you start kissing him with so much passion.

Darren seems get the signal as he starts kissing you and taking charge. You knock over quite a few things and you know that this is what you want as you travel to your bedroom. You find yourself lying next to Darren as you start taking your clothes off. Once you're both down to your underwear Darren looks to you, you just nod your head and say, 'I'm ready.' As you smile and in this moment you finally feel perfect being here with Darren and nothing but his love.

_Best Birthday ever!_

You think as you fall asleep next to the one person you love the most in the world.


	21. Part 18 - Surprise No 2

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! So I've thought about it... and I've decided I'm going to carry on with this fic for a while because you guys gave me loads of new ideas... and then maybe after I might do a sequel or maybe a completely new fic!**

**Anyways... if you guys want me to include anything just tell me and I'm sure I can put it in somewhere! :3**

**Next time - well... you have your second birthday surprise... that's all I'm saying! ;)**

* * *

You were lying there with a smile on your face as you remember last night. You look across at Darren's peaceful face, he was still asleep but you didn't want to wake him. You decided to get up and play your guitar so you tie your hair up quickly and find your pyjamas, because you realise you weren't wearing any clothes and you silently giggle to yourself.

When you sit down with your guitar on, only one song comes into your head, kiss me slowly by parachute…

You start strumming your guitar,

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone  
Walk with me  
Come and walk with me  
To the edge of all we've ever known  
I can see you there with the city lights  
Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes  
I can breathe you in  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door  
No, I could not want you more  
Then I did right then  
As our heads leaned in_

You think back to last night, about what a great time you had and then when you looked up at the stars with Darren, what a perfect moment that was,__

Well I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin  
when the time comes,  
baby don't run,  
just kiss me slowly

You sing the next verse as you think to all the times Darren has surprised you and then when he gave you the box with your promise ring in it, you feel it on your finger now and smile at how much you love it,

_Don't run away_

And it's hard to love again,  
when the only way it's been,  
when the only love you knew  
just walked away  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling, you don't have to run  
You don't have to go

just stay with me, baby stay with me

You start singing the chorus when you hear someone else singing with you, you open your eyes to see Darren standing in the door frame singing along with you,__

I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline  
through the window  
the moon above you and the streets below  
hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin  
when the time comes  
baby dont run  
just kiss me slowly

I'm not sure where this is gonna go  
but in this moment  
all I know is the skyline  
through the window

Darren starts walking over to you as you both sing to each other,

_the moon above you and the streets below  
hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin_

He was now sat opposite you smiling as you sing the end,

_when the time comes  
baby don't run  
just kiss me slowly_

You finish strumming on your guitar and put it down you look to Darren who was moving in towards you. And he kisses you slowly, which you smile at because it was so cheesy. You pull away and hide your blushing face into his shoulder, you hear Darren laugh,

'Come on don't hide from me.' he says pushing your head up so he can look at you,

'Well, this is embarrassing.' You say laughing,

'And why's that?' Darren asks pulling you in for a hug,

'I wasn't supposed to wake you up. You looked so happy sleeping there.' You say smiling up at him,

'I'm glad I woke up otherwise I would never of heard you sing that song.' He says,

'I guess so.' You say smiling down at your hand as you see the ring that was there,

'So who was that song for?' Darren asks,

'Well… it's for this really special guy who I've gotten really close to lately…' you start smiling,

'Oh really?' Darren says leaning in to you,

'Yeah… it was for Joey!' you say laughing,

'Oh… is that so. Well I guess I should go tell him to be your boyfriend instead.' Darren says getting up to leave.

You run across and trap him against your wall,

'I already have the perfect boyfriend.' You say as you kiss Darren.

'And I have the perfect girlfriend.' He says picking you up and spinning you around,

'Ahhh! No! Put me down!' you say laughing hysterically,

'Okay I'll put you down.' Darren says laughing,

Darren runs to your bed and puts you down, he traps your arms under his and he leans in closer to you… but then he starts tickling you and you struggle in his grip as you squirm about trying to get free,

'No.. this is unfair!' you squeal,

'What's the magic word?' Darren asks smirking,

'Please? Please?!' you beg him,

He finally stops and you sigh in relief as Darren comes and lies down beside you. You both look at each other smiling,

'So.. good morning!' you say laughing,

'Hi there! Did you have a good birthday yesterday?' he asks with a hopeful smile on his face,

'It was the most absolute perfect birthday… ever!' you say smiling as you look up to Darren, 'Did you enjoy it?'

'I loved every second of it.' He says pulling you closer to him,

You giggle quietly, 'I especially liked the last surprise of my birthday.' As you think back to when you burst in through the door, with Darren's hands all over you,

'I love you.' He says wrapping you in his arms,

'I love you too.' You say as you look down to your hand and play with the ring there, 'Thank you for everything. The dinner, the ring, the promise… it was all perfect.' You say pulling him in for a kiss,

'So do you officially love your birthday now?' Darren asks intertwining your hands,

'Only if it's with you.' You say laughing at how cheesy that sounded,

You start kissing again and you just love times like these when it's just you and Darren. You were just getting into things when the doorbell rings, you pull away as you wonder who it could be, you hear Darren groan,

'I'm sure it's just the mailman.' He says trying to pull you back,

'Wait a sec.' you say getting up to go and look,

You hear Darren follow behind you as you open the door.

After that everything is just a blur, there was confetti and balloons and millions of colours, you hold onto Darren's hand not wanting to let him go, once all the confetti has floated onto the floor you see who was behind your door… Joey.

'Come on, come on… guys! Get ready! It's time for your second birthday surprise!' Joey says pushing you back in and throwing clothes at you and Darren,

'Do you know anything about this?' you ask Darren,

'I have no idea what's happening!' Darren says just as confused,

'So did you two have a good night last night?' Joey asks,

You and Darren just look to each other and smile,

'It was perfect.' You reply.

You and Darren are rushed into your clothes and then pushed out the door by Joey as you prepare yourself for another surprise.


	22. Part 19 - An Adventure

**Authors Note: I know I know... it's been a while but I've been really bogged down in work and assessments. But it's the holidays soon so hopefully they'll be lots more updates soon! ;)**

**This is the image I used to write this chapter... . **

**Next time - I'm still deciding... but it'll definitely be something with a lot of adorable stuff... maybe just an inbetween chapter before something dramatic happens! ;o**

* * *

You couldn't possibly think of what Joey had in store for you today and you felt completely spoilt. You also have the feeling that Joey knows what happened last night because he keeps smiling at both you and Darren as he's driving,

'So where are we going exactly?' you ask Joey wondering how long the journey will be,

'If I told you I'd have to kill you!' he says winking at you,

'Any ideas?' you ask Darren,

'Well… erm.. Joey told me when you were getting changed.' He says smirking,

'Are you serious?! So I'm the only one not in the loop here. This is so unfair!' you say folding your arms.

Joey just puts his hand out to Darren as they hi-5 each other. Darren looks to you and sees how annoyed you look,

'Hey… I promise you will absolutely love this present, okay?' he says pulling you in for a hug,

'Okay.' You say laughing because Darren tickles you slightly.

The car ride took a while and you found yourself drifting off to sleep.

'(Y/N)…. Hey (Y/N).. wake up. We're here.' You hear Darren's voice as your eyes slowly flutter open,

'What time is it?' you ask as you realise you were sleeping in Darren's arms,

_Was I like that the whole way here?_

You wonder as Darren tells you the time,

_Wow! I was asleep for a few hours!_

You look out the car window and all you see are bright lights everywhere. You realise where you are. A huge smile forms on your face, you turn to Joey and Darren and they're both looking at you,

'Are you serious?! We're in fricking New York!' you say getting so excited and desperately looking outside the windows.

You turn to Joey,

'This is so amazing! How did you know?' you say pulling him in for a massive hug,

'Well… Darren did mention just a few times that New York is the one place you need to go see… so I made some arrangements.' He says laughing at your shocked face.

'Wait. Wait. Wait. Can we go see Broadway?' you ask hopeful and filled with excitement.

Joey and Darren sneak a glance at each other, and Darren cuts in before Joey can say anything,

'Well.. we'll have to see. It depends on how much you spend in all the shops we'll be taking you to.' Darren says grabbing your hand and pulling you out the car as all three of you rush down the streets in New York.

You can't stop looking at all the amazing buildings and shops and you just wish you could be here every day. Darren and Joey take you to all these awesome shops and then you find some record shops and you just spend loads of money. You don't even care. You end up eating at this small coffee shop and it was so delicious, you couldn't believe you'd never been here before.

After lunch Joey tells you he has a surprise so you follow him for what seems like ages with your hand intertwined with Darren's. you start to wonder where you could be going,

_Are we meeting a person? Are we going to a really awesome shop?_

You really didn't know but you were still too busy taking in the sights to contemplate on it. But as you round the corner your hit with the view of a hundred lights and billboards up everywhere. You realise now where you were. Broadway.

You stop dead in your tracks and just stare. You can't believe this, it's been your dream to come here for so long and now you are and it's just as perfect as you imagined it to be. You notice Darren and Joey staring at you with excited eyes,

'What do you think?' Joey asks,

'I… You… We're…' you're lost for words you can't even get a full sentence out, instead you grab both of their hands and rush off running across the road and taking in all the posters and billboards,

'So I assume you like your present?' he asks,

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' you say stopping in your track as you find the one Broadway show you're desperate to see. Wicked.

You basically hug the screen but Joey pulls you back and gives you an envelope,

'So, without realising it Darren helped me out a little and told me something about a show you've always wanted to see.' He says teasingly.

You glance to Darren and then Joey,

'No… wait. This can't be.' You say as you rip open the envelope only to find in your hands were 3 tickets to Wicked, 'Oh my God! Joey! I can't believe you! Come here!'

You jump on top of Joey in a massive hug and then you turn to Darren and hug him. You look at the tickets ad hold them to your heart, you couldn't believe this was happening. You felt so spoilt.

After you'd calmed down you go and watch the show. It was everything you expected it to be and you had amazing seats. You even teared up a little bit when it got to the end. You sang along to all the songs word for word and the whole time you had a huge grin on your face. This was a dream come true and you were here with your two most favourite people in the world.

Once the show had ended the streets outside were now dark and it was even more beautiful than before, you started singing One Short Day from Wicked as you treasure the last few moments of your Broadway experience. Darren and Joey just laugh at you as they walk you back,

'I think she enjoyed it!' Joey says to Darren,

'Yeah she definitely did, I'm starting to think it was better than my surprise by how excited (Y/N) is!' you hear Darren tell Joey.

You stop singing and turn around,

'Your surprise was absolute perfection.' You say to Darren, 'but you know how Joey is when it comes to surprises!' you tease as you turn to Joey and hug him tightly, 'Thank you thank you thank you!' you say over and over.

'Oh I see how it is.' you hear Darren says,

'Hey. I think you got enough action last night with her.' Joey says winking at him which makes you laugh because he definitely knows what happened,

'This is why you two are my favouritist people in the whole wide world! You just always fight over me!' you say laughing and walking away from them, leaving them to just glare at each other.

But when you turn round you see that thye are both play-fighting and Joey had Darren in a head lock,

'C'mon guys! We've got a plane to catch!' you say dragging them away from Broadway and back to LA and your home.


	23. Part 20 - Memories

**Authors Note: Okay, I'm gonna apologise now for not updating a lot. I've had so much work lately and it's been hectic! Anyway I'm back and should be updating every weekend now... hopefully. Don't hold me to it because I suck at keeping to deadlines!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though, once I had the idea I just couldn't seem to stop myself from writing it! :)**

**Next Time - It's valentines day and hopefully it'll be a good one because you actually have someone to spend it with this year.**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and in that time you had Darren's birthday. You threw him a massive party with the glee cast and starkids, it was totally awesome and you seem to be part of their 'family' now which makes you smile. You got Darren one simple present. A key to your apartment. It was a small gesture but had lots of meaning to it, also you whispered to him about another surprise to expect later that night in the bedroom. You and Darren had gotten pretty used to each other and it felt great.

Today you decided to go on jog because you realised you'd been living off of many takeaways because it was just easier and gave you more time with Darren. You took a really nice calm jog through the park just outside your apartment, this reminded you of when you first met Darren.

Looking into his eyes and feeling completely stupid about the whole thing. Inviting him back!

_Why did I even do that? Invite a stranger back to mine, I must've secretly known it was him._

You laugh to yourself as you turn to head back to your apartment.

You jog up the stairs and open your door.

As you walk in the door you untie your hair and let it fall down, not caring what you look like because you're already sweaty from the run.

You take an earphone out when you hear someone's voice behind you,

'Mm, babe, you definitely need to do that more often. You look amazing.' Darren says,

You turn around to find he's already standing right behind with his hands in your hair, you just laugh at him,

'Are you serious right now? I look terrible.' You say putting your hands on his chest to push him away, but he just takes them and holds them above your head against the wall.

He'd trapped you.

_Why does he always manage to do this to me?_

You think as Darren starts kissing you intensely, you could never get over his kisses, they take your breath away every time.

He starts moving his head down to your jaw then your collar, he starts kissing you there and you try to move your hands so you can tangle them in his hair but Darren restrains you still,

'You're killing me Darren.' You say breathlessly,

Darren laughs quietly and you feel his hot breath on your skin, 'Good.' He says as he carries on.

You couldn't believe he was doing this to you, but it felt so good as well,

'You're look so hot when you're dressed in your sweats.' Darren says looking up to you briefly as he goes to kiss you again, 'I just can't help myself.'

You smile against his kisses as you manage to get a hand free. You run it through his curly hair as you try and undo the buttons on his shirt, you feel Darren smile against you as he stops and looks at you,

'So, how about we finish this later?' he asks,

You hear yourself whimper involuntarily as you pout at him, 'I promise it'll be even better than just now.' Darren whispers into your ear which just makes you want it even more.

You need to get away from him to stop yourself doing anything, you go sit on your sofa when you suddenly see on your table your memory box which was full of all the best moments you'd had with Darren, which was basically all of them, you suddenly panic,

_What if Darren's seen this?_

You look up to him to find him smiling at you,

'Okay, okay, don't get mad but I found your secret stash.' He says with puppy dog eyes. You're completely speechless and so embarrassed.

You couldn't believe he found it. You'd kept little mementos from all the surprises Darren gave you,

_Is that a normal thing to do? Am I just really weird? What if he thinks I am actually a stalker?_

'Errm… err… I can explain!' you say quickly as you feel your face blushing.

But Darren just sits beside you and picks up the box,

'I- I can't believe you kept all this stuff.' He says flicking through every photo and note,

'I'm really sorry, I bet this looks really bad.' You say hiding your face in your hands,

'Bad? (Y/N), this is perfect. You kept things from when we first met. The note that came with the flowers I gave you. All of these photos. I love you so much.' He says smiling as he looks to you,

'So you're not creeped out?' you ask laughing,

'Of course not actually, to tell you the truth, I have a box pretty similar to this. With all the things you've given me.' he says laughing to himself, 'Now it's my turn to be embarrassed.'

'Aww Dare. Don't be embarrassed. I love you so much.' You say kissing him on the lips sweetly, 'We're both ridiculous.'

You both laugh and then look through all the memories you'd collected.

The day turned out completely perfect,

'So… how about finishing off what we started earlier?' you whisper to Darren,

'I think that'd be awesome.' He replies as he picks you up gently and rushes to your bedroom.


	24. Part 21 - Valentines

**Authors Note: I'm actually on time this week! :o anyways this one was inspired by klaine - spoiler 4x15 ;) - so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did! **

**Next time - It's the big move... will it be as stressful as you think it will be?**

* * *

You were sat at home buzzing about this evening. It was Valentine's Day and you didn't know what Darren was planning he told you to go round to his place at 7 so you were just waiting and waiting for that time to come.

You couldn't wait any longer so you decided just to leave and get there early.

You got to Darren's and walked up to his door. You gave yourself a quick once over just to check you looked fine. When you were finally happy you knock on his door.

'Hi… you look beautiful.' Darren answers and just stares at you,

You just laugh at him and give him a quick kiss as you walk past him trying to find any clues as to what he had planned for today.

There were no signs so you turn back to Darren only to find him laughing at you,

'You're not gonna find anything.' He says as he takes your hand and runs to the lounge were you both sit on his sofa, 'I thought a lot about what we should do today and I just decided we should have a nice evening round mine watching soppy romance films all night.'

'Dare… you're perfect.' You say snuggling into him as he holds out a film. Moulin Rouge.

Of course this was the film he would pick, it was one of your favourites, you especially loved the ending when they sing Come What May to each other.

You settle in for the perfect night as Darren puts his arm around you and you start watching the film.

The night seemed to fly by and you were sad the film was ending soon, you were up to the part where Christian was leaving Satine up on stage by herself and your eyes were watering up. You couldn't help it this film always made you cry but then Darren stirred next to you and he paused it just as it got to the best part, you look up to him,

'Why'd you pause it?' you ask wiping away the tears in your eyes,

He just kisses you on the forehead and says, 'Come with me.'

Now you realised this night wasn't just going to be a film night,

_Of course Darren had something planned. He always does!_

You start smiling as he leads you outside his house and into his car,

'Where are you taking me?' you ask smirking across as he starts driving,

'Just trust me.' Darren says looking across at you and taking your hand in his,

'Okay.' You say and you wait as you look at the scenery passing by your window.

You start recognising where you are and you wonder why he might be taking you back to your apartment but then he stops by the park outside your house.

Without saying a word Darren takes you out of his car and leads you into the middle of the park, you were totally confused but you trusted him so you just waited until you heard music starting to play. Darren turned back around to look at you, he was singing Come What May,

_Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before,  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Every day I love you more and more._

You couldn't believe what he was doing as he took your hands in his and pulled you closer towards him, this was why he paused the film where it was, he wanted to act it out himself,

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything,  
Seasons may change, winter to spring,  
But I love you until the end of time,_

He puts his hand around your waist and keeps the other in your hand as he starts slow dancing with you, you just laughed to yourself as he sings the chorus to you,__

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day,

He looks to you with so much love as he whispers into your ear, 'Your turn.' So your start singing,__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,

Darren comes in with you and you both sing to each other as you dance across the park with just the moon light to see,

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,  
It all revolves around you,_

_And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide,  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide._

_But I love you (I love you)  
Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, Oh I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

You stop dancing and face each other, linking hands with your faces inches apart.__

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

You both stand there for a while just staring at each other and smiling, you couldn't get over how perfect today was,

'I will love you until my dying day.' Darren says softly towards you, he kisses you slowly.

Your foreheads rest against each other's,

'I love you too Dare, so so much.' You say breathlessly.

You stand like that for what seems like forever but Darren suddenly moves and looks into your eyes,

'(Y/N)?' he says,

'Yeah?' you reply,

'Open this.' Darren gives you a box and so many ideas pop into your head.

You open it slowly to find a key just like you gave him but it was to his house. There was a note underneath it,

'Move in with me?'

At this moment you were so happy. You looked up to Darren with tears filling your eyes,

'Of course I will.' You say jumping into his arms,

'Are you sure? Because if you're not sure then we don't have to do this yet, I mean it's a big step and if you're not comfortable then-' Darren was rambling,

'I'm 100% sure!' you say putting your hand out to stop him talking and you pull him in for a kiss, 'So how about we go back to our house?' you ask giggling,

'I love you.' Darren replies grabbing your hand and you're still smiling about what's just happened.

You couldn't believe you were going to be moving in with Darren! This was a big deal for you but you knew that as long as Darren was there everything would be perfect.


	25. Part 22 - Clubbing

**Authors Note: So.. yay! I'm really happy with this one... This one was inspired by Imogene.. which you can probably tell... I decided to do an Imogene themed chapter because of this awesome person on tumblr who told me to! **

**The dress in this chapter was inspired by this one... ** .

** Next Time - This chapter will be about you settling in with Darren... be prepared for a few squabbles though! :3**

* * *

_This is happening. This is really happening._

You think as you grab the last box and carry it into Darren and Joey's house. You couldn't get over the fact that Darren asked you to move in with him. You kept the key he gave you around a necklace that you wear all the time. You didn't care if it was silly, it made you feel closer to Darren and reminded you that this isn't a dream and is real.

You spent most of the morning dragging all your stuff into Darren's place. It wasn't too stressful but you did have to let a few of your things go,

'Is that the last one?' Darren asks taking it form you,

'Yes. Finally!' you say sighing in relief as you follow him into his bedroom where he places the box on his floor,

'So you've officially moved in with me now.' Darren says smiling as he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him,

'Yeah I guess I have.' You say resting your hands on his chest and smiling up at him,

'So, how about we celebrate later?' Darren asks with a hopeful look on his face,

'Hmm… what kind of celebration?' you ask intrigued,

'Well… you know, we could go clubbing with all your friends and the glee cast and starkids?' he says wrapping your hair in his fingers and twirling it,

'You know I don't drink that much.' You say trying to not let him get to you,

'But I thought it would be a way to have some fun… you never stop working you should have a break once in a while.' He whispers in your ear as he starts kissing your neck and moves slowly to your lips.

You kiss him back because how could you resist, 'Okay… fine but I'm not gonna drink, okay?'

'Sure.' Darren replies smiling because he knows that you're going to get drunk tonight.

'I'm not!' you say smiling,

'Whatever you say.' He says smirking walking away from you.

You just roll your eyes and follow him.

You were staring at yourself in the mirror making sure everything was perfect for tonight, you decided you wanted to make an impression on Darren so you put on your favourite dress, a dress that fit tight around your body with sequins on the top half, you knew Darren loved it when you wore dresses.

You nodded to yourself and then left to find Darren standing in the hallway, he was wearing your favourite checkered shirt of his and skinny jeans that you had to do a double take to confirm how tight they were.

You had a feeling he was trying to impress you too. You were both now stood in the hallway staring at each other not able to say anything.

You finally look at Darren and he looks to you and you both just start laughing,

'You're looking very handsome.' You say smirking,

'You think so?' he asks doing a little dance which makes you laugh, he walks up to you and puts his hands round your waist, 'You look stunning.'

Darren looks to you and whatever words you were going to say next were just taken right from you, you now stood there with your mouth hanging open unable to talk,

'Are you okay there?' Darren says smirking as he kisses you on the cheek,

'Ye- yeah I'm great.' You say as your voice cracks making you even more embarrassed,

Darren just laughs, 'Let's go then.' He says taking your hand.

When you arrived at the club, you were having second thoughts,

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? _

But you put that thought to the back of your mind, you were here to have fun and let loose with Darren, your most favourite person in the world.

You walked into the club tightly holding onto Darren's hand when he stops you all of a sudden and takes both your hands in his,

'Relax… okay. Today isn't supposed to be stressful. You deserve a night off okay?' you nod to him smiling,

'Okay… let's go dance!' you say dragging him to the middle of the crowd where you see the starkids and glee cast already dancing around you.

You and Darren start dancing, you laugh and joke around with him and have an awesome time,

'I'm gonna get a drink you want one?' he asks smiling,

You look at him shaking your head laughing, 'Maybe just one okay?'

'Be right back.' He says kissing you quickly.

He comes back with your drink and after you'd finished it you're already feeling the alcohol kick in, you knew you were a light drinker but now you didn't care,

'I think I'm ready to dance again.' you say pushing Darren by the chest as you grab onto his shirt.

Just as you go onto the dance floor again, For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert starts playing and you just smile as you move up and down with Darren to the music.

You start flipping your hair and Darren grabs onto your waist, you dance together and you wrap your hands around his neck. Once the music gets to the chorus your foreheads are leaning against each other as you move with the music, you can tell Darren's enjoying this as you move in even closer to him, with your noses touching and you can feel Darren's warm breath on you.

Without realising it you'd had another drink and now you were really feeling it as Darren starts kissing you, he pushes you up against the wall and you wrap your legs around him, you were buzzing. Things got a little wild and you found you were doing body shots and gripping onto Darren as you danced with the music.

You knew the night was almost over, but you didn't care and as more and more of the glee cast said their goodbyes you found that Darren was dragging you into his car and then back home where you burst into the front door gripping onto each other as you tried to take your clothes off. You finally got to the bedroom and you rip Darren's shirt off not even caring that some of the buttons fell off.

Darren undoes your dress and lets it fall to the ground. Once you were both down to your underwear you moved to the bed where you both starting kissing each other desperately. You could tell Darren wanted more than this so you smiled as you got up out of Darren's grasp only to hear him moan a little. You just tell him to wait a sec as you go through the bedside table to get a condom, you turn back to Darren to see him smile as he pulls you back in bed with him.

You wake up in the morning with the worst headache ever. You look over to Darren to see him smiling down at you,

'Hi sweetie.. so what was that about not drinking?' he asks as you just moan and throw a pillow at him.

Then there was a knock at the door as it opened and you see joey there,

'So Darren I was wonderin- oh! Erm sorry guys.' He says completely shocked, but then he calms down a little and starts smiling, 'Did you guys have sex last night?' he asks,

Darren just shakes his head laughing slightly,

'Joey! Oh My God!' you say as you throw a pillow at him now,

'Woah. No need to be violent.' He says as he closes the door behind him.

'He's ridiculous.' You say leaning back down on the bed,

'Yeah but at least he's gone now.' Darren says as he kisses you sweetly.


	26. Part 23 - Unpacking

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed especially Claire! YAY!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry about all the klaine quotes ;)**

**Next time - there is some trouble ahead. *mysterious face***

* * *

When Joey had finally left you really looked at Darren,

'Are you wearing eye liner?!' you ask laughing,

'Yeah… well Joey said it would make me look better and I wanted to impress you.' He says reaching over to you,

'Oh my god. I can't believe him.' you say shaking your head,

'Why?' he asks laughing,

'Well I joked with him once about why guys don't wear guy liner more because it would be really funny and now…' you say looking at him and smiling,

'Okay now I agree that he's ridiculous!' Darren agrees, 'But does it look really funny?'

'Hmm… no it kinda looks really hot… you should wear it more often.' You say leaning in for a kiss,

'Only for you.' He says picking you up out of bed, 'So how about we get your stuff out of boxes and into our home.'

This makes you smile because he said _our_ house not his, 'Yeah let's do this!'

When you're both ready you go downstairs and start going through all your things,

'Wow… you have a lot of stuff… I dunno where we're gonna put it all!' Darren says as he wades through your boxes,

'Yeah well a girl needs a lot of stuff… actually we can probably throw most of it away. I never use any of it.' You say laughing,

You hear Darren laugh so you turn to face him with a questioning look on your face,

'I think I found your fangirl box.' He says as he lifts out millions of rolled up posters and sticky notes with quotes on.

A huge smile forms on your face as you rush over and scrawl through it all, 'Dare! Dare! Dare! Can I keep it all? Please?!' you say jumping up and down like a kid,

'Well… I don't think we have enough wall space for all this but of course you can keep it… as long as you don't put any ones of me up as Blaine!' he says laughing,

'Ohhh… but they're the best ones!' you say smirking,

'Wouldn't you much rather have a real life Blaine Anderson?' he says smiling,

'Nah, he belongs with Kurt, I'd much rather have a real life Darren Criss, he's just supermegafoxyawesomehot!' you say looking into his eyes,

'Well you can have him all you want.' He says taking your head in his hands and kissing you as you wrap your arms around his neck.

It had been a week and you'd finally gone through all your boxes and your belongings now had their own home in your new home. You found that Darren and Joey were surprisingly clean but you had a feeling that would change once you'd settled in a bit longer. You were currently in the shower getting ready for a long day of lyric writing.

Once you were finally done you come out of the bathroom and go back to your bedroom where you find Darren anxiously waiting,

'Dare, are you okay?' you ask worried,

'Finally. Don't you remember me telling you that I had to leave on time this morning because of filming? I'm gonna be late now.' He says rushing into the bathroom and closing the door,

'Well somebody's in a bad mood.' You mumble to yourself.

You know and Darren probably knows that he didn't mention it to you but he was just stressed. Things had been like that the past few mornings, he had been bogged down on a tight schedule for Glee and it was having an effect on him. But you had a plan.

You went and laid out his clothes on the bed with a note saying 'Wear me.' then you made him some breakfast and put it next to the clothes and put a note on it saying 'Eat me.' then you got his bag full of his Blaine props and wrote a note saying 'Take me.' finally you made a note for yourself saying 'Kiss me.'

You waited for Darren to come out of the bathroom and you heard him get ready as you stood by the door.

When Darren finally came out he had a smile on his face as he walked up to you and saw the note on you,

'You're perfect.' He says laughing giving you a sweet kiss. 'I'll see you later okay?'

'Yep.' You say as you go in to straighten his tie and sort out his collar, 'Just remember to breathe and relax.'

'I love you.' Darren replies looking at you with that adorable face of his,

'I love you too. Now get going or you'll be late.' You say smiling as he leaves.

You now put your plan in place. Turns out you won't be writing any lyrics today.

You set up the table in the dining room with candles and you dimmed the light slightly with music playing softly in the background. You knew Joey was going to be out tonight so this was perfect.

Darren would get in soon and you sure hoped this would make him happy.

The time finally came as you here the front door opening and you rush towards it,

'Hi Dare. How was work?' you ask taking his coat and bags and putting them down somewhere,

'It was alright, just as manic as usual.' He says with a slight frown,

'Well… close your eyes.' You say smiling,

'What have you got planned?' he asks with a slight smile,

'Just trust me.' you say as you take his hands as he closes his eyes and you lead him to the dining room,

'Oo. Whats that smell?' Darren asks as you lead him to the candlelit table, 'Is that music?'

'Okay you can open your eyes now.' You say with a smile on your face.

Darren just stands there taking everything and finally he gets to you,

'(Y/N)… you didn't have to do all this for me.' he says taking your hand,

'Yeah I did. You've been so tired lately and I just want to see that smile on your face again.' you say as you sit him down and go and get the food,

'(Y/N).' Darren says your name slowly as if he were treasuring it, you look around as you take the food to the table but whatever he was going to say he gets distracted, 'Did you make all of this?'

'I sure did.' You say with a proud smile as you sit down.

'It looks delicious.' He says as you start eating.

Just as you're finishing your food you notice Darren is looking at you with sad eyes,

'What's wrong?' you ask worried,

'I- I'm so sorry (Y/N).' he says as water wells up in his eyes, 'I'm sorry I've just been so stressed lately and I've been taking it out on you and I just feel so bad because I shouldn't be horrible to you, you're the one thing in my life that I treasure the most and I don't want to lose you (Y/N), you're the love of my life.'

'Dare… you don't need to apologise. Everyone gets stressed. I get stressed. But you're not gonna lose me because I love you and that's all that matters.' You say grabbing his hand from across the table,

'I love you so much.' Darren says squeezing your hand and smiling.

After this you had dessert then you lead him to the sofa where you gave a massage to get rid of all that stress,

'Oh my god. This is so perfect, you're massages are just the best. Have you ever thought about becoming a massager person?' he asks laughing,

'Funnily enough I haven't but who knows what the future holds for me.' you say laughing.

'(Y/N), this has been the perfect night for me. why can't we do this more often? I love seeing you and spending time with you. And I love being able to cuddle with you and kissing you. I just love you.' Darren says desperately as he turns around and takes your hands,

'Dare… I'm not going anywhere. We've got loads of time to spend together. And yeah, there are times when we'll get stressed but I'm never saying goodbye to you. I love you.' You reply grabbing his hands tighter,

'Where have you been all my life?'

Paste your document here...


	27. Part 24 - Paparazzi

**Authors Note: First of all... I'm sorry for not posting, I've been really busy, it was my birthday and I kinda went out a lot so I didn't have time to write anything. I know, it's not a proper excuse... forgive me? Please.**

**Anyway. I've finally updated and well... yeah. Here you go! **

**Thanks for all your comments. So you guys want more detail in bedroom scenes... I guess I can do that! ;) **

**oh and also the surprises... I kinda agree with you there... I put too many surprises in right? Well that's about to change. Things are getting serious with you two and so they might be getting a bit more exciting with certain things... I don't wanna tell you guys yet but you'll soon find out.**

**Next time - All I'm gonna tell you guys is the song being used... I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We. Have fun listening to it and trying to guess what's going to happen )**

* * *

You'd finally properly settled down in your new home and you'd divided the chores between you because you definitely didn't want to be the one clearing up both their messes. Darren had some time off Glee which meant you could spend more time together.

Darren took you to a fancy restaurant and it was amazing and really romantic but the only problem was the paparazzi. They followed you and were taking pictures of you which of course you didn't mind but it was just like, why couldn't they mind their own business?

You'd been getting a lot of this recently, you wondered why because everyone knew you and Darren were together and that him and Kirsty were over. You couldn't work out why they were so interested in both of you, I mean it's not like you're a supermodel or anything so why would they want photos of you?

You were kind of getting sick of them but you didn't want to mention it to Darren because this would just worry him and you didn't want him to worry, you could handle yourself.

You decided today was a good day to go jogging so you'd put on your running clothes and said bye to Daren and Joey, then you plugged yourself into your music.

You started running round the block through a park nearby and you couldn't help but feel like you were being followed. You decided to slow down slightly and stopped your music. You looked behind you but couldn't see anyone so you decided to go sit on a bench and take a break.

You were sat there taking a sip of water and looking through your phone when you were suddenly surrounded by a million flashing lights and people shouting your name and asking you questions about yours and Darren's relationship.

You were terrified. You had no idea what to do so you just got up and pushed them out of the way. You were fed up with them tormenting your life. Why did they have to follow you everywhere you went? Have they ever heard of personal space? Obviously not. You thought as you ran away from them with tears forming in your eyes.

You were so scared but this was just turning into anger and for some reason you blamed Darren for all this. It wasn't his fault but it seemed logical to you. This had happened too many times recently and it was just boiling up inside of you.

He was the reason all this was happening. You're not the famous one, he is. Darren's the one the fans scream over, he's the one people go crazy for, and he's the one that brings the paparazzi into your life.

You felt your face flush as you stormed back to your home. You fumbled to open the door which just irritated you even more, when you finally got it open you slammed the door shut.

You heard Darren calling your name, '(Y/N)? How come you're home already? That was a quick jog.'

His voice was getting louder and you didn't know what to do as you paced back and forth in the hallway when finally Darren rounded the corner, this was when you just exploded,

'(Y/N)? What's wrong?' he said as you turned to face him,

'I can't handle this anymore Darren! Those stupid vultures are just following me everywhere! What am I supposed to do? Just hide indoors forever!' and this was when you said something you immediately regret, 'This is all _your_ fault. Everything happens because of you. They're ruining my life because of you.' You weren't even looking at Darren as tears fell from your face, 'I just, I don't think I can do this anymore.' you just manage to get out as you fall apart right in front of him.

Meanwhile, Darren was standing there frozen in place, you hadn't even looked at him, you were just ignoring him as you rambled on, you didn't even notice the tears that started rolling down his cheeks as you turned to rush out the door or when he tried to reach for you.

You ran outside with the anger still there. The paparazzi had followed you so you were hit with beams of white light as you rushed through them trying to hide your face. You didn't want them to see you like this and you certainly didn't want to give them a reason to follow you anymore. So you ran. You ran away from all your troubles not knowing where your feet would take you but you didn't care anymore.

You were now sat in your old house, you hadn't managed to sell it yet so you thought it'd be a good place to hide in. Tears streamed down your face, as you tried to put the pieces together as to what just happened,

'Why did I do that? Why did I say those things to Darren?' I'm so stupid! I've just ruined our relationship forever.' You say out loud to yourself.

You just wanted to hide away, you could never face Darren now, not after saying those horrible things to him.

You went and sat on the window seat in your bedroom and stared out of the window, listening to the different sounds of the traffic and kids running, having fun in the park. This was when you realised something. All of those things you said to Darren before, you told him you'd never say goodbye to him and now look at what's happened.

You didn't know what to do as the sky faded into night time. You love Darren with your whole heart but you didn't know if you could handle the pressure that comes with him. You couldn't think straight as you drifted in and out of sleep.

You didn't really know what you were doing as you got a pen and paper and started writing Darren a note,

'Dare… I'm scared. I don't know if I can handle the paparazzi. I don't know if I can handle the life that comes with you.

I didn't want you to have to worry about me and now I've gone and said some things that I didn't mean and you're probably mad at me.

I don't know if I can be with you anymore. Maybe it would be best if we weren't together, it'll be easier for the both of us.

I don't know what to do Darren. I don't know how you can handle it all.

I just want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens I always will.

Love, (Y/N)'

The note was stained with your tears and sometime in the night you managed to get up and lie in your old bed where you eventually fell asleep holding the note.

You could feel the morning sun streaming in through the window as you woke up. You didn't want to face today. You didn't want to face any day that came now.

You'd finally opened your eyes on the world as you stare around ay your old apartment. There was dust everywhere and random boxes and bits of furniture you hadn't bothered to take to Darren's yet. Then you see the note lying on the edge of your bed. You burst in to tears as you stare at it,

'Darren should have been here by now. He should have seen the note. Why isn't he here. He always comes and finds me.' you say to yourself with tears streaming down your face, 'He must really be mad for saying those stupid things, why did I do that?'

You start getting annoyed all over again as you blame yourself,

'I should've just said something to him about how I couldn't handle the press but no, as usual, you decide to go and get angry at him and be all dramatic.' You beat yourself up as you hug your body tightly.

Staring at the note, you read it over and over, you decide it wasn't right at all and right another one,

'Darren.

I should've come clean straight away. I don't know why I said those things Dare. I was being completely stupid and you must hate me now. But… I love you Dare.

You are the love of my life. I'm never saying goodbye to you. Remember.

I really miss you. I miss you holding me and telling me everything's going to be alright.

I don't know what I'm gonna do without you.

I need you… so much.

Love (Y/N).'

You decided to put both of these in an envelope saying Dare on the front. You had a plan, well didn't you always, you think to yourself as you seal the envelope.

You grab your things and rush out your door.

You run to Darren's, where you belong, hoping it wasn't too late.

When you finally get there you rush up to his door place the envelope in front of it and knock on the door as you run across the road and hide.

You watch tentatively as Joey opens the door. He sees the note and calls Darren over. You look at Darren. He hadn't changed his clothes and his hair was all scruffy, he obviously hadn't gotten any sleep.

He picks up the envelope and opens it frantically. He reads your first note, you don't know why you left that one in there but you felt he needed to read both of them. You can see that he slumps a bit after reading that one, you wonder why, maybe he really isn't mad. Then he reads the second one and looks up out to the street,

'(Y/N)? (Y/N)!' he calls your name as he rushes to the middle of the road looking everywhere and spinning on the spot.

This was when you came out from you hiding spot.

You came and met him in the middle of the road where he finally sees you he goes to say something,

'Wait. Before you say anything I just want you to listen to what I have to say, please?' you say hoping he wouldn't just burst into a rage.

Darren nods his head waiting. You close your eyes taking a deep breath in. then you push play on your cd player as you sing to him.


	28. Part 25 - The Pact

**Authors Note: YAY! So I'm actually kind of on time this week! Go me. **

**Anyways I hope you very much like this chapter. The song is ****_I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We._**

**BIG NEWS! Okay so I'm happy to say that I have an idea for a new fic... probably a shorter one compared to this one but I'm gonna try and write a lot of it first so I don't get behind and it might be up soon... it's going to be called ****_Gotta Find You_**** inspired by the song from Camp Rock!**

**Okay.. now I have to go through with writing this new fic.. oops! :L**

**Next Time - lots of cute little things... I might do this slightly different with lots of small bits from different days... but it's leading up to something big! :o**

* * *

_'Wait. Before you say anything I just want you to listen to what I have to say, please?' you say hoping he wouldn't just burst into a rage._

_Darren nods his head waiting. You close your eyes taking a deep breath in. Then you push play on your cd player as you sing to him._

The track starts playing as you place the cd player on the ground and look down at the ground worried of what Darren's reaction would be,

_Merrily we fall_

_Out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you_

_I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain_

_Humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

You twiddle your fingers around awkwardly as you look up at Darren with a small smile,

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

You start to get into the music as you sing the next verse and take a step closer to Darren,

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

Your eyes start to water as tears start running down your face and you try to guess what Darren is thinking worried he wouldn't like it,

_You so know me_

_Pinch me gently_

_I can hardly breathe_

You grab Darren's hand and place it in yours as you finish the song,

_Forever is a long, long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

The song finishes and you just hope you haven't lost Darren for good. You look up to him still crying your eyes out as you see he's trying not to cry and now you were confused,

'Darren… I'm so sorry. And I can understand why you wouldn't want me back after I said those things. So I guess I should go then.' You say to him with a small voice.

You start stepping away and your hands break apart and you think that this is it, there was nothing more you could do now.

Then you suddenly feel a strong arm pulling you back, you almost fall over at the force of it. You turn around to see that Darren was pulling you back to him,

'(Y/N)…' he breathes out as he rests his forehead on yours.

You get carried away as you stand there and take it all in, then you realise what's happening and you pull away, 'Darren? Wha- Why are you?' you didn't know what to say,

'I'm never saying goodbye to you.' Darren says to you,

'Wha-?' you start to say,

'That's what you told me and here you are saying goodbye to me.' Darren stares into your eyes,

'I know bu- but I thought that's what you wanted. Darren what are you trying to say?' you look back confused,

'I never expected you to have deal with the press by yourself, that's why you've got me. I know how frustrating they can get, they pick apart your life and want to know every single detail and sometimes I get worked up about it. (Y/N), what I'm trying to say is that what you did was perfectly okay, what I got upset about was the fact that you left. I had no idea where you went and I was so worried. So please don't ever do that to me again (Y/N). I thought I'd lost you forever!' Darren gets out as you stare at him thinking how unbelievable this all was,

'I- I thought that I'd lost you Dare. When I got mad at you and stormed out I thought that was it that we were over and I was so annoyed with myself for saying those things to you. They were horrible and I can't believe I said them. I went back to my old home and waited. I persuaded myself that if you wanted me you'd find me but I knew I was being ridiculous. So I came here instead.' You say tears rolling down your cheeks with relief,

'Hey.. don't cry. Come here. I've missed you.' He replies pulling you in for the hug you've been wanting,

'I missed you too!'

You were sat in Darren's lap on your sofa, his protective arms around you, holding you as if he would never let you go. You were watching a film but it soon finished.

You turned to Darren,

'So I was thinking.' You start off,

'Are you sure that's a good idea I mean you think up some crazy stuff sometimes!' Darren teases you,

'Very funny.' You say laughing to but pushing him over as well, 'as I was saying… I was thinking that maybe we could make a pact with each other?'

'What kind of pact?' Darren asks bouncing up from where he fell and sitting cross-legged in front of you with his puppy dog eyes staring at you, he looked like a school kid you think,

'One that promises we'll tell each other every little thing that's troubling us even if it might hurt the others feelings. That promises to always be there for each other even if we don't agree with it. A pact that lasts forever and reminds us how lucky we are to have each other.' You get out all at once,

Darren looks at you smiling like a school kid too, 'What?!' you ask,

'I was just thinking that my girlfriend might be crazy sometimes but I love her with my whole heart because she comes up with the cheesiest yet most romantic things I've ever heard.' He replies,

'So do I have a deal?' you ask holding out you baby finger.

'Deal.' Darren says as he pinkie promises with you, 'Oh man. What's Joey going to say when I tell him I just pinkie promised something.'

You both end up in a fit of giggles as you fall on top of Darren but you lie next him and kiss him sweetly,

'Let's never forget this moment.' You say,

'Okay.' Darren simply says but you know it means the world to him to have you here next to him.


	29. Part 26 - All Your Little Things

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update... I've been bogged down with work and I ahve all my a level exams coming up so I'm kinda stressing out but here I am!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it's just filled with loadsa silliness!**

**I'm going to warn you now I may not be able to update until a couple of weeks because of revision for my exams but we'll see I might be able to squeeze an update in!**

**Next Time - Well something big is going to happen soon! It's been playing on your mind for quite a while now and Darren has as well so wait and see what happens!**

* * *

It was the morning and you'd just woken up. You were lying in bed with Darren and you felt great. You could feel Darren gently stroking your arm so he was obviously awake. You liked this. Just lying there next to the person you loved most in the world. You lie there with a smile on your face thinking you could stay like this all day. Then you feel Darren nuzzle into your neck and then whisper in your ear,

'I know you're awake. You're not very good at pretending to be asleep.' He says with a small chuckle.

You just smile even more and turn your body to face him finally opening your eyes to see Darren looking at you,

'But I was so comfy I didn't want to move.' You say with a pout making him smile.

'You're almost as lazy as me!' he says tickling you,

'Hey! No tickling. I only just woke up. This isn't fair!' you say as you squirm around.

You end up straddling Darren to pin his arms down,

'Now who wishes they were still lying there peacefully in bed?' you say giggling,

'Actually, this isn't that bad.' Darren says with a smug face and you realise what this must look like to him,

'Oh, you want to play do you?' you say holding his arms up with one hand as you twirl his hair with your other hand and you lean down to whisper in his ear, 'Hmmm, how about some early morning action?'

You start kissing his cheek and neck as you could feel Darren struggle to get his arms free knowing he wants to run his fingers through your hair,

'Nu-uh no struggling.' You whisper in his ear smiling to yourself.

You look in his eyes as you see he's struggling to do this,

'Please? This is torture.' He says with pleading eyes,

'Don't you feel like doing this anymore?' you ask as you move your lips closer to his.

You were millimetres away from kissing him and you could feel his breath getting heavier. Then he struggled some more so you moved away and started kissing his neck again.

Then you stopped and looked at him,

'Well this has been fun but I suppose I should really get up.' You say jumping off of him,

'Oh no you don't!' Darren says as he finally has his arms free and pulls you back.

He was now on top of you and he looks at you for a moment then smirks as he kisses you on the lips aggressively. This is what you loved about Darren. He was always so passionate about everything. It felt like there were explosions going off everywhere as he kissed you more intensely.

You were really getting into it now as he suddenly stopped,

'Well that was fun.' He says laughing at you as you make a face at him, 'What? We've got things to do. You need to teach me to cook.'

You suddenly light up, 'You're really gonna let me?!' you ask sitting up and basically pushing him off the bed as he nods.

'Hurry up and get ready then!' you say laughing as Darren realises what he's got himself into.

You were now standing in the kitchen with Darren after having forced him to wear an apron and chef's hat. You wanted him to look the part!

'Okay so first you need to sieve the flour into the bowl like this.' You say demonstrating how to shake the flour.

You pass the sieve over to Darren as you watch him with a smile on your face. He was so awkward for someone who is so talented.

'Erm… I think I got most of it on the table.' Darren says after having missed the bowl completely,

'Aww.. come here. Okay so like this.' You say as you go behind him and reach around to grab his hands showing him how to do it again, 'Okay now you try.'

'Look! Look! Look! I did it. And I didn't spill any!' he says jumping up and down.

'See. I knew you could do it.' You say laughing at him as he gets excited,

'What next?!' he asks,

'Now we need to crack some eggs. This is pretty tricky because you can't get any shell in the bowl-'

'I'll be fine, bring it on!' he says making you smile even more.

Darren grabs the eggs and tries to crack them in the bowl but he ends up just crushing the whole egg shell,

'Come here.' You say reaching out to show him,

'No wait. I can do this!' he says determined,

He grabs another egg and cracks the egg which was much better than you were expecting,

'You did it!' you say hugging him then you look in the bowl, 'Although you probably should've gotten rid of the egg with all the shell in it first.' You say laughing,

'But I cracked an egg perfectly!' he says,

'Well if you think you're so good then why don't you try it again but this time crack it into the flour.'

You say looking as Darren's smug face turns more serious.

You could tell he was really focusing. You'd never seen him concentrate this much which made you smile.

'Look! I did it. I'm just a pro egg cracker.' Darren says as you snap out of your daydream and look,

'Omg! You did. Maybe you were born to be an egg cracker instead.' You say laughing,

'Who knows maybe when they've had enough of me on Glee I can become a professional egg cracker.' He says pulling you close,

'That sounds perfect but they'll never get bored of you. You're just one of a kind… they wouldn't be able to replace you. They'd have to hold auditions for a crazy, hyper man who acts like a child most of the time with his excited-ness.' You say laughing,

'Is that how you see me then? As a crazy man who's really a child?' he asks as you nod at him still laughing, 'Well I don't think a child would be allowed to do this.'

He puts his hands around you waist and picks you up onto the counter. Darren moves closer as he starts kissing you. You couldn't help but smile as you kissed him. You moved your hands up and ran them through his curl hair, tugging slightly which only made Darren kiss you more intensely.

You then felt Darren's tongue slip into your mouth. A groan escaped his mouth as you pushed your hands down on the flour covered counter to move closer to him.

Your hands fumbled across the counter then you found the cookie mix Darren had made, so you dip your finger in it and then wipe it across Darren's cheek. You start laughing,

'Well maybe you're the child out the both of us then.' Darren says smiling.

You edge closer to him again, 'Erm… you've got a bit of cookie dough on your face.' you say as you put some more cookie mix on his face knowing this could only turn into a food fight.

You saw that Darren was reaching for the bowl as he got cookie mix on his fingers now. He was about to wipe it on your face but instead you just licked it off his finger, 'Mm! Delicious!' you say.

Darren just laughs as you lean in and kiss him again, 'How about we put these cookies in the oven?'

You heard Darren protest knowing he was pouting wanting more so you just look at him mischievously, 'Later.' you say jumping off the counter.

It was the evening now and you were sat on the sofa watching Harry Potter. Darren pulled you closer so you were sat in his lap and he put his arms around you as he snuggled his face in your hair. you could here him breathe out slowly as he sighs out, 'I love you.' under his breath.

You turn slightly, 'I love you too.' you reply smiling and blushing slightly. you try to hide you face in your hair but Darren just pushes your hair behind your ear. He starts singing quietly Little Things by One Direction,

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

You turn to Darren as he sings the next line and taps your nose with his finger making you smile,

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

Darren grabs your hands and closes his eyes,

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

Darren looks you in the eyes and places his forehead against yours,

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

You smile at Darren and kiss him quickly, 'You could have picked anything and you pick one direction?' you ask laughing,

'Oh well if you didn't like it I can take it back.' Darren says looking hurt jokingly,

'Nope… it can't be undone now. And besides I didn't say I didn't like it… I loved it. Your voice is just.. it just I love it like I love you.' You reply,

'Well I'm glad because otherwise I might've had to tickle you into liking it.' He says grabbing your waist,

'Hey I said I liked it so no tickling!' you say laughing.


	30. Part 27 - Fantasies

**Authors Note: Okay, so I'm gonna apologise for of all because I know it's been weeks since I've updated but I've been slowly but surely getting this one done in between revising for exams my exams. And I'm glad to say they're over in two days!**

**Okay so in this chapter I decided to make it extra long just so you guys had more to read since you've been waiting for ages! And I'm glad to say my other fic that I'll be posting shortly is going well!**

**Next time - Seeing as you guys love reading more intimate moments between 'you' and Darren I may carry the end of this chapter on in the next one! ;)**

* * *

You were in a shopping centre buying some new clothes because it was almost summer and you really needed some new dresses and shorts to impress Darren in. You laugh to yourself as you think about how great things had been going, Darren did in fact tell Joey about the pinkie promise you remember his face changing as he went into fits of laughter then he turned to you and whispered in your ear, 'He must be a keeper if he's willing to give you pinkie promises.'

Now Darren keeps bugging you about what he said but you won't tell him because you like teasing him.

Just at that moment you walk past a jewellery store and you decide to go in you don't know why, but you have an urge to go in and look around. So you enter the shop and you can't believe your eyes as you look at all the beautiful jewellery but then you look at the prices,

_Typical_, you think as you realise you probably can't buy any of this.

Then you get to a certain section of the shop and your stomach suddenly starts feeling all queasy as if you had butterflies in them. You look at all the pretty glittery-ness for a while as so many thoughts go running around your head then you come to your senses however and you walk away shaking your head at yourself,

_What were you thinking?_

You say round and round in your head as you checkout and head home.

You'd just gotten in and put all your shopping bags down when you're attacked by an excited Darren and Joey,

'Woah woah woah! One at a time. What's up?' you say pointing a finger at them, 'Sometimes you guys are such children!' you say laughing,

'Hey we're not children! Just overly excitable adults.' Darren replies with a frown,

'Aww of course you are, Dare.' you tease him gently bumping into him,

'Well we have reason to be excited because... We're going to the beach!' Joey replies jumping up and down.

Your face instantly lights up you haven't had the chance to go and sunbathe and relax in the sun yet,

'Oh my god! Yay! Lets go!' you say.

By the time you're ready Darren and Joey are waiting impatiently downstairs,

'What? A girl has to take her time when going out.' you say laughing, 'Hey guys! Come on!'

They just roll their eyes at you and follow you to the car,

'This is so exciting.' You say beaming from ear to ear, 'Finally a chance to relax in the sun and sunbathe.' You sigh happily,

'Wait, wait.' Joey says confused, 'Is she serious?' he asks Darren,

He looks to you, smiles as he sees your confused face then turns back to Joey, 'Yep she's deadly serious.' Darren replies laughing,

'Well what are you guys going to do there?' you ask,

'Well when you're at the beach with us two you'll never have time to relax in the sun.' Joey says laughing and fist bumping Darren,

'Well this sounds like a challenge.' You say determined, 'We'll see who wins… I have a secret weapon up my sleeve.' You point out deviously,

'Hey Darren. Did I ever tell you how your girlfriend can sometimes be a bit of a psycho sometimes?' Joey says laughing but you soon shut him up by punching him in the arm.

Then you look to Darren as you see hes about to answer but before he does you interrupt him, 'Hey, be careful with what you say here.'

'Erm.. well she is..' you go to punch him lightly, 'but! She's my psycho and I love her.'

'Aww Dare. You're the best. I love you too.' You say reaching over and kissing him on the cheek,

'Oh man. Why did I agree to go?' Joey says quietly to himself,

'Hey cheer up Joey. Me and Dare and gonna go find you a new 'lady friend' you can totally fall in love with okay?' you reply laughing,

Joey just leans forward and messes up your hair laughing,

'Now that was uncalled for!' you say glaring at him.

You finallu arrive at the beach and you spread out a towel and put up an umbrella, then you put some sunscreen on and settle down as you lie in the warm sun.

Then you hear Joey and Darren just having gone to get the rest of the stuff from the car,

'(Y/N)! Time to get up.' Joey says smiling,

'Nope. I am perfectly happy right here.' You say determined,

'Suit yourself, come on lets go for a dip in the sea.' Joey replies walking off,

'Okay, time to strip down to my trunks and get dripping wet in the sea.' Darren says slowly walking away from you.

You knew what he was doing and you peeked from your shut eyes to see him walking away topless,

_God! Why does he do this to me?_

You watch them both for a while as they enjoy the sea, you notice Darren look back at you a couple of times,

'Ugh. Fine. I'll go get changed. Why do I always lose?' you say laughing to yourself.

You get up and go to the car where you take off you top and shorts to reveal a red bikini underneath,

_I bet Darren will love this,_ you think as you walk towards the sea.

You notice they both have their backs turned from so you run up behind Darren and jump on his back,

'SURPRISE!' you scream as he reacts by almost falling right into the sea,

'Oh so you couldn't resist us in nothing but shorts right?' Joey teases,

'Well actually, I was just, you know, getting so hot in my clothes I thought I'd take them off and come and cool down in the water.' You reply teasing back as you twizzle around in the water purposefully showing off to Darren,

'Hey. Come here.' He says grabbing you hand and pulling you right up to him, you could feel you bodies pressed against each other as he pushes your hair out the way and gives you a passionate kiss.

But then you feel the splash of water all over you and Darren and you both turn to see Joey standing then laughing. You end up having a massive water fight and you get dunked in the water many times but you don't mind because your with your two favourite people ever.

_Hmmm I think it's time for my secret weapon. _You think to yourself,

'I bet you can't catch me.' you say running away from them, you tunr around to see they're both chasing after you.

You reach your towel and dive into your bag to reveal a water gun, you turn to them both to see them skid to a halt,

'Why won't you guys come here? You're not scared are you?' you say smiling as you squirt a bit of water out,

'(Y/N), babe, are you sure you don't want to pass the water gun over to me?' Darren says as if he were in great danger,

'Hmmm… well… you know what? I think I'm good.' You say laughing, 'Hang on.' You say turning around and you hear Darren and Joey protesting behind you,

'What? So you don't want to make this a fair game? I was gonna give you your own guns but I guess you don't want them.' You reply holding out 2 more guns laughing, 'You guys are so funny to wind up.'

'Whatever.' Joey says stealing the gun and pointing it directly at you, 'Darren who's side are you gonna be on? Mine, which is totally awesome, or (Y/N)'s and you know she could turn on you at any moment.'

Darren just laughs, 'Hmm, well I think I'm gonna be Team Switerland for this fight, this is between you two.'

You and Joey exchange glances and then you both smile and turn to Darren soaking him form head to toe with you water guns,

'Hey! No fair!' He says running to get his gun,

'You should've chosen a side, buddy.' Joey says laughing as you now have a water fight on the beach.

After a while you all run out of water and decide to have a break as you all lie down on your towels,

'Have you guys put sun screen on? You don't wanna get burnt!' you ask looking at them both.

They sit up and shake their heads.

'What would you guys do without me, huh?' you say laughing as you dig out two bottles, you throw one to Joey and move over to Darren with yours.

'Hi there.' You say facing Darren who's sitting up looking at you, 'You want me to put some sunscreen on you?'

He just smiles and lies back down as you move to his side starting with his chest you pour some sun screen on his stomach and gently rub it in,

'You enjoying this Dare?' you ask,

'You're magical.' He says sighing,

'Okay roll over.' You order as he does, 'Do you want a massage to?' you ask giggling,

'I love you so much.' He replies.

So you straddle him and gently rub in the cream while giving him a massage ,

'This is so good. Almost as good as my massages.' He teases,

'Almost as good? I would say absolutely as good as.' You say scrunching his hair with your hand,

'Erm… guys I am still here you know?' Joey mentions,

'Hahha Joey! I'm so sorry, okay Dare, you are free to soak up the rays of the sun.' you say

'Awww I was enjoying that.' He groans,

'So… isn't sunbathing the best thing ever?' you ask knowing they didn't want to spend their day at the beach sitting in the sun but you get a positive reply,

'Mmmm… yeah it is.' thye both say as you spend the rest of the day like this.

You were back at home now after having had the best day ever on the beach,

'Sorry we didn't find your perfect girl Joey? Honestly we did try.' You say smiling up at him,

'So trying means giving each other massages and lying down in the sun?' he replies laughing but you can't help but look guilty, 'Hey.. it's fine I love being single. I can be a total slob without thinking about it.'

'Wait, so are you saying if you got a girlfriend you'd be clean and tidy everything?' you ask,

'Well yeah… that's a given.' He says,

'Hey Dare! I think I wanna be Joey's girlfriend now.' You tease him,

'Not if I can't help it.' He says picking you up and putting you down on the sofa where he tickles you,

'You know this is my kryptonite. No fair.' You say squealing,

'Who's the best boyfriend ever?' he asks you,

'I'm not gonna say it unless you stop tickling me. This is like blackmail.' You say laughing still,

Darren thinks about it for a little while then he slowly stops and straddles you just like you'd done on the beach,

'Okay now who's the best boyfriend ever?' he asks as he leans down with his face inches from yours,

'You are.' You whisper and reach up for a kiss only to be disappointed as he pulls away at the last second,

'Joey! Dare's being mean.' You say to him,

'She started it.' Darren replies,

'You guys are such dorks.' He says as he leaves you two alone by going up to his room.

Now you and Darren were left in the lounge, you both decided to watch some tv.

You were sitting right next to Darren and his fingers were intertwined with yours, you noticed he kept playing with your rings you had on them, swapping them around onto different fingers. At one point you noticed he put one on a certain finger and smiled to yourself hoping he wouldn't notice as those fantasies went through your mind again.

You looked down a little while later to see he hadn't moved it and was staring at you,

'What?' you say quietly,

'Oh it's nothing I was just looking at my beautiful girlfriend.' He replies,

'You're so cheesy.' You say laughing as you think that maybe he didn't realise he left the ring there,

'How about we adjourn to the bedroom?' Darren asks smiling,

'Okay.' You reply.


	31. The Shirt

**Authors Note: Okay, I'm officially back. I haven't been uploading my story because I've had a bit of a writers block, I started watching loads of new tv shows and got into a routine of putting my story off. But I'm completely focused now and I am ready to start writing again!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it extra special as I hadn't posted in a while, also I want to know if you can guess what the big thing I'm hinting in this one is. ;)**

**Next Time - I know exactly what I'm going to write about and it might be the last one but I'll probably split it into two separate chapter because I have the perfect ending and it may lead into a sequel I'm not sure...**

* * *

_'How about we adjourn to the bedroom?' Darren asks smiling,_

_'Okay.' You reply._

You jump up from the couch and grab Darren's hand pulling him up as you drag him behind you laughing as he lets go and picks you up into his arms, you laugh,

'Oh so I'm not allowed to walk now, am I?' You ask,

'Nope you're too beautiful to have to walk around everywhere. I'm your official chauffeur for the night.' Darren says winking,

'Oh really, well… next stop. To the bedroom!' you demand,

'As you wish.' Darren replies smiling at you and you look into his twinkling eyes and smile back.

Darren kicks the door open and then kicks it shut, he places you down on the bed slowly as he moves down towards you and places his hand on your cheek and kisses you.

The kiss starts off slow and you both pull back every now and then to look at each other. Then Darren starts kissing you again but more aggressively, he moves down and starts kissing your neck and teasing you with your top playing with the hem of it. You reach to Darren's shirt and undo it as you move your hands up and down his chest reaching your head up more wanting Darren to kiss you again,

'You're eager today.' Darren says smiling under his breath as he starts kissing you.

Then you feel his tongue slip into your mouth and you relish this moment, you both fit together so well, you're like two pieces of the same puzzle, you complete each other. Then Darren starts reaching for your top and he slips it off of you, he moves down and starts kissing your collar and takes off his own shirt throwing it across the room, you run your fingers through the hair on the back of his neck pulling it gently making a moan escape Darren's mouth, you laugh a little,

'Oh, you think that's funny do you?' Darren says in a quiet, deep voice and you just nod reaching up for more, 'Not as funny as this.'

Darren reaches for you and starts tickling you making you scream really loudly, 'No! Stop!'

Suddenly Joey bursts into the room holding a baseball bat,

'What's going on?' he asks then he looks around, 'Oh, erm, I didn't mean to walk in on you guys or anything…(Y/N), you gotta stop screaming it makes me think there's an intruder in the house or something.'

You look to him and burst out laughing, 'Joey, Dare was just tickling me, you should ban him from it or something.' You suggest hoping he would,

'Hey! No fair!' Darren replies,

'You know what that's not such a bad idea, Darren I ban you from ever tickling (Y/N) in this house.' Joey declares laughing,

'Buddy, that's not fair. How about a compromise? Ban it for night time only, that way you won't get waken up by (Y/N)'s screaming.' He replies smirking,

'Fine, whatever, just let me sleep.' He says stumbling back out of your room.

You and Darren sit there for a moment and then look towards eachother and burst out laughing,

'Oops.' You say,

'So where were we?' Darren asks in his 'sexy voice' that's what you liked to call it because it got you every time,

'Well I think we were in the middle of this…' you say grabbing him and pulling Darren towards you as you lock lips once again and you know you're going to have the best night ever.

When you wake up you reach over only to find Darren's side of the bed empty you scrunch your hand up in his pillow as you sit up and open your eyes. You see a note lying there,

_Hi Sweetie,_

_Sorry, I had to get up early, I got a call from work they asked me to go to set._

_I'll try and be back as soon as possible._

_Love you so much._

_Dare x_

_P.S Thanks for last night. It was awesome. ;)_

You sigh, thinking about what you'll do today without him.

You get up and go into your wardrobe but instead of putting your clothes on you reach for your favourite shirt of Darren's and put that on instead, you smile down at it feeling warmth from it.

You go downstairs expecting to find Joey there but instead you find another note but this time in Joey's writing,

_Hey, Just gone shopping for a bit, be back soon. Joey :)_

Now this just felt strange. Joey never goes shopping. He hates it. You knew something was up but you put it to the back of your mind and focused on having a day for you.

You spent the whole day rocking out to music and making chocolate cookies and playing Darren's guitar because you never get the chance to normally as Darren plays it all the time. You were having a great day, when you had finally run out of things to do and just slumped on the sofa watching tv.

Then you heard the door opening and you rush up to see who it is,

'Darren!' you exclaim running up to him and hugging him tightly,

'Hey… did you miss me?' he asks laughing.

Then Joey comes in at the same time and you get confused,

'Wait, Joey I thought you were shopping?' you ask,

'Oh yeah, erm, I, well…' Joey struggled until Darren chimed in,

'Oh yeah he text me I picked him up after I'd finished on set.' He says smiling and kissing you on your forehead,

'Oh okay.' You say still knowing something was up, 'So, did you buy all you wanted?'

'Yep, pretty much.' Joey says quickly before exiting upstairs,

'Well, that was odd.' You say,

'What was?' Darren asks,

'Joey. He's acting strange wouldn't you agree?' you ask, 'In fact, so are you. Have I missed something?'

'What? No, everything's fine. C'mon lets go sit down and you can tell me all about your day.' Darren replies nervously,

'Well, okay then, if you're saying everything's okay. Let's go.' You decide to drop it for today, then you realise Darren is staring at you and trying not to laugh,

'What?' you say smiling,

'Have you been wearing that all day?' Darren asks tugging at the shirt to pull you closer,

'Oh… yeah. This is embarrassing.' You say hiding your face in Darren's chest,

'No it's not. You look great in it. Sloppy suits you.' He says smirking,

'Are you saying I looks sloppy?' you ask trying to act offended,

'Err… is that a trick question?' Darren asks confused,

'I'm just kidding.' You say laughing pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
